


belonging

by marmolita



Series: Devotion [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Collars, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, First Time, Getting Together, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Moderately slow anyway, Multi, Politics, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shibari, Slow Burn, Sub Gladio, Sub Prompto, Tabloids, Temperature Play, authority kink, dom Noctis, magic use during sex, sub Ignis, well okay Switch Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Prompto taps his phone, rewinding the clip to the beginning to play again.  Bless IBC for always putting news clips online right away, because after watching the live feed of the Kingsglaive swearing-in ceremony Prompto immediately wanted to watch it again.And again.And again, and okay, maybe he's got one hand in his pants while he's watching it but Noct looks sogoodall dressed up.(a sequel toheart and soul)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I am far along enough in this fic to be comfortable posting the beginning. I'll attempt to have some kind of once a week-ish updating schedule, which will hopefully allow me to finish drafting before I run out of material I've already got written.
> 
> I'm put warnings notices on each chapter as applicable. I don't think there are any needed for the first chapter though. I don't think I can even count all the people who have been helping me with this fic in order to thank all of them, but maybe when I get to the end I can have a nice long list!
> 
> This fic follows directly from [heart and soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072980), but if you haven't read that one all you need to know is that it's BDSM AU, Noct is a dom, and Ignis and Gladio are his collared subs. The first two chapters were originally posted to tumblr for ffxv kink week.

"It'll be the exhibition match on Thursday afternoon, then the swearing-in ceremony Friday evening, then the banquet right after," Ignis says, thumbing through email on his phone as he pulls on his clothes. "Gladio, I assume you'll have His Highness in top form for the exhibition?"

"'Course I will. He's been training with the Glaives for the last couple weeks, right Noct?" Gladio prods Noctis with the ball of his foot, and Noctis swats him away.

Laying back on the pillows, Noctis says, "As long as I don't have to go against Nyx I'll be fine. That guy could kick _Gladio's_ ass."

"Yes, well. I'm sure he'd let you win for show anyway," Ignis replies as he buttons up his shirt.

"I don't want to win for show -- that wouldn't help with the whole filling-in-for-my-dad in the ceremony. People already think I'm too young, or too weak, or too . . . whatever."

Ignis sits on the bed next to him, setting a hand on Noct's knee through the blanket. "Don't worry about what they think. You're going to do just fine."

"You think so?"

Ignis leans in and kisses him, soft and light. "I know so."

*

The exhibition is in the courtyard, with bleachers erected on both sides. Gladio eyes the crowd briefly, then turns to survey the arena. "Don't forget that the Glaives can warp just as well as you can," he murmurs in Noct's ear. "You can't just warp out of the way and think you'll be able to hang out and catch your breath."

"Right," Noctis says, and Gladio can read his nerves in his tone of voice.

"You're fast, and you're flexible. The magic is yours, it's not borrowed. If you want to swap weapons you can probably do it faster than they can. Don't forget to watch your back, and watch your left side -- they probably know you're a little weaker there."

"Got it." Noctis is clenching and unclenching his hands, like he's ready to pull his blade from the ether, but his eyes are still darting around the crowd. Gladio steps in front of him to block his view, forcing Noctis to look up at him.

"You got this," he says. "Even if you lose, you're gonna put up a good fight and show 'em what you can do."

Noctis takes a deep breath, holds it, then lets it out. "Thanks," he says, and Gladio claps him on the shoulder.

In the middle of the arena, Drautos raises his arm and the crowd falls quiet. "Ladies, gentlemen . . . new recruits," he says expansively, "thank you all for coming. Today we'll see a demonstration of the power of the Crystal, and the power of the Kingsglaive. His Royal Highness Prince Noctis will battle one of our fiercest warriors." Noctis takes another breath, and Gladio can see his public mask settle into place. He walks out into the arena, smiling and waving.

"Now," Drautos says, "let us see who his opponent will be."

An assistant brings out a bowl full of scraps of paper and holds it out to Noctis, who reaches in and selects one. Noctis looks at the paper for a moment, his face carefully blank, then announces, "Nyx Ulric." _Shit._

The audience bursts into applause and Nyx takes the field, grinning. Drautos backs away to the sidelines, and Noctis summons his Engine Blade in a shower of sparks. Nyx makes the first move, throwing his short blade and warping straight for Noctis. Noctis phases through the attack, then swings hard, nearly connecting before Nyx warps away again.

To a layman, what follows is just a blur of blue sparks and phase shadows, clashing blades and flying kicks. To Gladio, it's Noctis putting in his best effort and having it be just enough to keep him on his feet, barely dodging each of Nyx's attacks. Their weapons clash together a few times, but the fight is mostly a series of fast warps as the two of them flicker from one end of the arena to the other.

Noctis throws his sword up so it rams into a high post, warping to hang from it briefly, then as Nyx starts to follow him, Noctis yanks the sword from the post, lets it dissolve back into the ether, and pulls out a javelin instead. He throws, warps, executes a mid-air backflip, and dives down toward Nyx with the javelin in his hand. For a moment, Gladio's breath catches as he thinks Noctis might just pull this off.

But then, Nyx throws up a crystalline shield, and Noct's attack is blocked entirely. Before his feet hit the ground, Nyx drops the shield and swings, his blade slicing into Noct's arm.

"First blood to Ulric!" Drautos calls. Both men drop their weapons and step back, breathing hard. Gladio's heart is in his throat, waiting to see how Noctis will take his loss. But Noctis ignores the blood running down his arm and turns to Nyx with a smile. Nyx executes a perfect bow, and when he rises, Noctis extends a hand to him, which Nyx clasps firmly.

"Lucis is honored by your skill," Noctis says, loud enough to carry to the crowd. "May all the new recruits grow as strong as you."

"The honor is mine, Your Highness," Nyx replies, appropriately deferential like he never is in training.

Drautos reminds everyone of the ceremony to be held the next day, and the crowd begins to file out as a page brings a potion to heal Noct's arm. By the time Gladio gets to his side, any sign of the injury is gone.

Noctis keeps his polite smile on until they're alone in the locker room, then sinks onto the bench with a groan. "Damn it," he says, slamming his fist into his thigh, "why did it have to be Nyx?"

"Hey, that aerial attack with the javelin was quick thinking," Gladio says, tossing Noctis a towel. "You did good."

"I got my ass handed to me," Noctis grouses.

"But you did it well. Iggy's gonna be proud of you for how you handled that."

"I'm supposed to swear in the new recruits tomorrow but all they're gonna be thinking is, 'Why should we swear our allegiance to this kid?' Ugh. Remind me why Dad can't do this again?"

Gladio sighs. "His Majesty is tied up with the ambassador from Accordo. You know that."

"Ugh," Noctis says again, slamming the door to the shower stall on his way in.

*

Noctis is still fuming when he flops into his bed after dinner. Ignis and Gladio have gone home, since Noctis is too tired and cranky to be good company despite Ignis's best efforts. Spending the night alone isn't unusual -- Gladio only stays over rarely, and Ignis often prefers an earlier bedtime and can't sleep with Noctis still awake. Some day, Noctis will get a place with enough bedrooms for all of them to be comfortable, but in the meantime this works well enough.

He rolls onto his back and flings an arm over his eyes. His mind keeps replaying the fight, searching for everywhere he could have done something differently. Of course now that it's over he can easily see a hundred opportunities he missed -- too late to be of any use.

His phone chimes and he groans and wrestles it out of the pocket of his jeans.

_Hey buddy_ , the text from Prompto says, _saw a clip of your fight w glaive, those moves were awesome!_

Noctis's face does something between a smile and a grimace. _Nyx kicked my ass_ , he types back.

_[Prompto] u kidding bro he's like the biggest war hero and ur 18 of course he did_  
_[Prompto] u looked awesome tho, flipping around and stuff_  
_[Prompto] flexible ~.~_

He laughs at that, imagining the way Prompto is probably wiggling his eyebrows, and types back, _lol u make it sound way sexier than it was_.

The return message comes right away: _ur always sexy_. Noctis can't help the little thrill that runs through him; Prompto has been dropping hints that he might be interested for a while now, but he always backtracks before making anything clear, leaving Noctis to wonder whether he ever really meant it at all. Speaking of which . . .

_[Prompto] I mean_  
_[Prompto] the whole royal authority thing, bet it really works for you w Iggy and Gladio_

Noctis types out _does it work for you?_ but then hesitates over the send button and ends up erasing it.

_[Noctis] guess so_  
_[Noctis] sometimes I just want to be me_

He sighs, thinking of the royal duties waiting for him in the morning.

_[Noctis] gotta do the swearing in ceremony tomorrow bc dad is busy_  
_[Noctis] rather be playing kings knight w you_

_[Prompto] the night is young, and your phone is already in your hand_

Noctis grins and opens the app.

*

The ceremony is held in the throne room, with the recruits lined up in formation and Noctis standing in front of the throne. He holds himself tall; nobody would guess that only minutes before Ignis was adjusting the drape of his cape and fixing his tie and cufflinks while Noctis frantically repeated his speech over and over.

"On behalf of my father, the king, I welcome you all to the Kingsglaive. Today you join the ranks of Lucis's most elite warriors, and begin your service to the people and the Crown." Noctis's voice is strong, and Ignis sees a hint of his father in the tilt of his chin. He hesitates for a barely detectable moment, then says, "Are you ready to pledge your loyalty?"

As one, the recruits fall to their knees and bow their heads, a hush falling over the room as Noctis descends the stairs. He approaches the first recruit and lays his hand on the back of her head. "I give myself in service to the Crown and the Crystal," she says, "and pledge to use the power granted to me to protect the people of Lucis."

"Do you give your life to the Crown?" Noctis asks. Normally, with Regis performing the ceremony, the line would be, _do you give your life to me?_ but Noctis had felt it would be disingenuous, and Ignis finds he rather agrees.

"I do."

His hand slides around the side of her head and cups her chin, lifting her face. "Then rise, and join the ranks of the Kingsglaive." The recruit stands, and Ignis can see the shine in her eyes as she rises. Noctis smiles at her before moving on to the next recruit. The ceremony is repeated for the whole group, Noctis receiving one oath after another, until they're all standing.

As the audience bursts into applause, Noctis ascends the stairs again. When he reaches the throne, he materializes his sword and swings it high above his head, then spins it in a flashy circle and slams the point down into the floor in front of him, in the crack left there by this very same ceremony in the past. "The Crystal welcomes you, as do the people of Lucis," he says strongly, and the newly minted Glaives cross their fists over their chests and bow.

The applause is thunderous, and when it finally starts to die down, Noctis banishes his sword and makes his way down the stairs. Ignis meets him at the bottom as the recruits and the audience begin to file out of the chamber. "Well done, Your Highness," he says.

"You think so? My sword has nothing on Dad's armiger."

"You saw the look in the recruits' eyes. They were proud to be swearing their loyalty to you."

"To my dad," Noctis corrects.

"It may have been him in intent, but it was you in practice. I remember swearing my own oath of loyalty to you, you know."

Noctis laughs. "You mean when we were kids?"

"We may have been children, but I've always taken it seriously."

Looking at him with a small smile playing at his lips, Noctis says, "Me too."

"Well then," Ignis says, "I believe the banquet is ready to begin."

*

Prompto taps his phone, rewinding the clip to the beginning to play again. Bless IBC for always putting news clips online right away, because after watching the live feed of the Kingsglaive swearing-in ceremony Prompto immediately wanted to watch it again.

And again.

And again, and okay, maybe he's got one hand in his pants while he's watching it but Noct looks so _good_ all dressed up. Even the ridiculous cape lends him an air of authority. 

_Are you ready to pledge your loyalty?_ Noct asks in the video, and Prompto's hand tightens on his cock. There was a time when he hesitated to jerk off to photos and videos of his friend, but these days he's accepted the fact that his feelings aren't going away any time soon, and he can still be a good friend to Noct despite wanting to suck down his dick until he chokes.

_Do you give your life to the Crown?_ Noct asks, and Prompto breathes, "I do," as he jerks himself faster. The clip is almost to the end, and he bites his lip as Noct ascends the stairs, then gasps, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," when Noct materializes a sword and swings it around his head. He comes as the sword slams into the ground, the camera catching the steely glint in Noct's blue eyes, the hard set of his mouth, the perfect fall of hair over his forehead. He looks like a king, and Prompto would gladly lay down his life for him.

As the clip finishes, he pushes weakly at his pants, shoving them down to keep them out of the mess. He doesn't feel guilty for jerking off to Noct, but sometimes he feels guilty for how much he likes it when Noct acts like the royalty he is, because he's still got the texts on his phone saying _sometimes I just want to be me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I ask what you need to go to the Citadel for?"
> 
> Prompto blushes, which makes Ignis even more suspicious than his uncharacteristic request. "I uh, thought I'd visit the Kingsglaive recruiting office."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I may have been a bit ambitious announcing a weekly posting schedule for this. I'll do my best, but it might end up being more than a week, depending on how it goes. I have quite a lot written but as I go through and edit I'm finding things that need more tweaking than I expected! Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and commented on ch1! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Content notes for this chapter: involves temperature play and electrostimulation. I'd say "don't use this as a how-to guide" except I don't think any of you can do elemancy so we're good.

"Hey, Ignis," Prompto says, as they wait for Noctis to get his gym bag together, "can I hitch a ride to the Citadel with you?"

Ignis raises an eyebrow. "Certainly. May I ask what you need to go to the Citadel for?"

Prompto blushes, which makes Ignis even more suspicious than his uncharacteristic request. "I uh, thought I'd visit the Kingsglaive recruiting office."

"Oh," Ignis says, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. "I didn't know you were interested in joining the glaive."

"I dunno." Prompto scratches the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see what they have to say is all."

Ignis opens his mouth to speak, possibly to tell Prompto that it's not necessarily the safest career path though he imagines he must know that already, but Noctis emerges from his bedroom with his bag and says, "Ready?" and his mouth snaps shut again.

"Oh, you're coming with us?" Noctis asks when Prompto slides into the car.

"Yeah, I have some stuff I wanna do by the Citadel, so . . . "

Ignis eyes the two of them in the rear-view mirror, and sees Noct's shrug. "When you're done come on by the training grounds, I'm sure Ignis can get you in. We can all go for dinner after or something."

"Yeah! Sounds great!"

Ignis sighs and reconciles himself to spending the duration of Noct's training session filling out paperwork to get Prompto access to the training grounds.

*

"Hey Specs," Noctis says later that evening, as he idly calls a ball of fire up into his palm. They're in bed, curled naked together in the warm spot left by Gladio when he went home for the night.

"Yes, Highness?"

"I have something I want to try."

Ignis looks at him curiously, his body responding to the implicit suggestion in Noct's tone. A phrase like that is usually followed by an exploration of something titillating, and Ignis has yet to find any interests of Noct's in the bedroom that he doesn't share. "What is it?"

The ball of flames disappears and is replaced by the crackle of ice over his palm. Noctis reaches out and touches one icy finger to Ignis's chest, drawing it down over his sternum, then across to brush his nipple. Ignis gasps at the cold, but his cock is already rising to the occasion.

"How does that feel?" Noctis asks. "Not too cold? I don't want to hurt you."

"Not too cold," Ignis replies, though he doesn't say that he wouldn't mind at all if Noctis were to hurt him.

Noctis hums and draws circles around Ignis's nipple, watching as it forms a tight peak under the cold of his fingertip. He repeats the treatment on the other side, then his smooth, icy touch trails down the middle of Ignis's abdomen. As he passes over Ignis's navel, the touch suddenly turns from ice to fire, and Ignis lets out a surprised sound and squirms underneath him.

"Are you sure this is the best use of your magic?" Ignis asks breathlessly when Noctis takes his hand away.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. But while I'm not averse to a little pain play, please do try not to kill me." He trusts Noctis with his life, but he's also seen enough of his magic mishaps over the years to have a healthy dose of skepticism.

Noctis only laughs at him and rolls over to press him down onto the bed, capturing his lips in a slow, languorous kiss. "I've been practicing. You saw today, you know what I can do."

He had, at that. Getting Prompto access to the training grounds hadn't been very complicated provided that Ignis escorted him the whole way, so he'd met Prompto looking somewhere between terrified and excited outside the recruiting office and walked with him to meet Noctis and Gladio. They'd entered to find Noctis carefully filling a series of flasks with fire, a task he'd been struggling with for weeks.

Prompto had been wide-eyed, and when Noctis offered him one of the flasks to throw at some practice dummies, he'd looked like he might explode himself.

Now, Ignis slides his tongue into Noct's mouth, rolling his body up eagerly as if they hadn't just had sex an hour ago. Noctis pushes back against him, his hand sliding down Ignis's side and around the curve of his ass, probing his still-wet asshole. His finger turns icy again, and Ignis shivers as the cold slides inside him while Noctis moves down to mouth at his neck.

"Gonna try something," Noctis murmurs, the ice fading from his finger as he pulls Ignis's leg up and reaches in further, rubbing over Ignis's prostate. For a moment, it's just the usual pleasurable pressure, and then there's a tiny pulse of electricity and he gasps, clenching down on Noct's finger as a jet of precum spills from his cock. "Good?" Noctis asks, sliding further down Ignis's body to mouth at his cock. "Want me to do it again?"

"Y--Yes," Ignis says, still trying to catch his breath from the first time. Noctis shocks him again, and again when Ignis moans his pleasure, starting up a rhythm of tiny shocks that keep his cock leaking all over his stomach. Noctis keeps his mouth on Ignis's cock, licking at the base, sliding up the underside, never quite taking it fully in his mouth. Noct's free hand comes down to curl around it loosely, and Ignis reaches above his head and grabs onto the headboard just to have something to hold in his hands.

The next time Noctis shocks him, it's in two places at once, one deep inside him and the other at the base of his cock, and Ignis shouts, his whole body jerking as he comes with more volume than he thought he could given how recent his last orgasm was.

"Damn," Noctis says as he pulls back, watching Ignis try to catch his breath. "That was really hot. I'd do it to myself, but I'm afraid I'd lose concentration at the end and end up getting hurt." He moves back up for another kiss, rubbing his cock in the mess on Ignis's belly. The show must have been good because Noctis reaches down to jerk himself off and it's not more than a minute before he adds his own mess.

As they clean up, Noctis seems to withdraw a little. "Is something wrong?" Ignis asks. He's always sensitive to Noct's moods, and considers himself an expert on knowing when he needs to push Noctis to talk and when to leave well enough alone. Last week, after the exhibition fight, it had definitely been a day for leaving Noctis alone to brood, and surely enough the following morning he'd been more or less back to normal. He'd even done an excellent job at the banquet of filling in until his father had arrived later in the evening.

The look on his face right now says that there's something he wants to talk about, but he's not sure how to start the conversation. Ignis finishes cleaning up, then waits to see what Noctis will do.

"Do you think--" Noctis begins, but then stops. He frowns, as if he's frustrated that he can't find the words he wants. "Do you ever want anyone other than me?" he finally asks, though Ignis is fairly certain that's not really what Noctis is trying to say.

"As a passing thought, or seriously?"

"Either, I guess." Noctis climbs out of the bed to start pulling on his pajamas, and Ignis follows suit.

"Yes, and no. I'm not blind, Noct, I do notice other people. But I pledged my life to you, and I don't have any sort of obligation to produce children. I'm quite satisfied with things as they are." He begins to suspect that this is a roundabout way of Noctis trying to address his own feelings, and wonders whether Noctis is dissatisfied. He hasn't seemed to be -- if anything, their relationship has grown closer in the last year since it changed from platonic to romantic. "Does this have something to do with Gladio?" he guesses as they climb back into bed together, sitting up against the pillows. Of the three of them, Gladio is the one who has the most desires that can't be fulfilled within their relationship, and Ignis wouldn't be surprised if Gladio has talked to Noctis about continuing to have girlfriends.

"What?" Noctis looks surprised, so Ignis crosses that possibility off the list. At least, while it may still be something Gladio needs, it doesn't seem to be something Noctis is concerned about. "No, I mean, I haven't talked to Gladio yet. About-- about Prompto," he finishes, and it's Ignis's turn to be caught off guard, though perhaps he shouldn't be.

"Oh." Ignis stops to think. It's clearly a delicate subject, based on the way Noctis is avoiding his gaze. "Are you and Prompto . . . " he gestures vaguely.

"No," Noctis says hastily. "We're just friends. But I think . . . He says things, sometimes, that make me think he wants more."

Ignis sets his hand over Noct's and laces their fingers together. "Do you want more?" He watches Noct's face carefully as his lips press together and a light flush appears high on his cheeks. It says enough that he doesn't really need to hear the words as well.

"I don't want you to think you're not enough," Noctis says instead, and Ignis's heart swells.

"Noct, I may belong to you, but you were never going to belong only to me. I don't mind sharing with Gladio. He and I already share your time with Prompto. Someday, we'll share you with your wife, and your children." Noctis looks up at him, and Ignis smiles. "If you want to invite Prompto into your bed, that's entirely up to you. He's always been a good friend and I have no cause for concern."

"Really? You think it would be okay?"

Ignis thinks for a moment, giving Noctis's question the full weight it deserves. "There may be some difficulties with the public," he says eventually, "but I'm sure we can find a way around them. You ought to speak with Gladio as well. And if that goes well, and Prompto accepts your invitation, then you'll need to speak with your father. It's one thing to have collared subs dedicated in service of the Crown, but it's a bit different to have . . . " Ignis trails off, not certain of what words might be appropriate.

"A commoner boyfriend?" Noctis suggests, and Ignis inclines his head.

"As it were."

Noctis sighs and slides down, leaning his head against Ignis's chest, his hand coming up to rest on the skull hanging in the hollow of his throat. "Maybe it's not such a good idea," he says.

"There's no need to rush into a decision either way. Let's get our teeth brushed and sleep on it, shall we?"

As Ignis curls protectively around Noctis to sleep that night, he wonders whether Prompto has spoken to him about his interest in the Kingsglaive.

*

Prompto bites his lip when he gets really focused on the game he's playing. It's not the first time Noctis has noticed it, but this time he lets himself look a little more. Since his talk with Ignis, he's been going back and forth in his head about whether or not it's a good idea to make a move on Prompto. He still hasn't talked to Gladio about it, but the more he thinks about it, the more he finds himself noticing every little thing about Prompto: the little smile lines at the corners of his eyes when he grins, the pale skin of his throat that's exposed when he unbuttons the top of his uniform shirt, the way his cargo pants show the slight swell of his ass, the muscle definition starting to show in his arms when he wears a tank top.

Noctis wants to get his hands and mouth all over him. He wants to mark up that pale skin and cover it with sucking bruises so that everyone will know that Prompto is _his_.

Except Prompto's _not_ his. Unlike Ignis and Gladio, who have been Noct's for as long as he can remember, Prompto is his own man and under no obligation at all to do anything for Noctis. That's a big part of why Noctis has always felt like he could let down his guard with him. There are no expectations, no duties, nothing that Prompto needs from him other than just to be himself.

"Buddy?" Prompto asks, and Noctis realizes that Prompto's been trying to get his attention. He blinks, glancing at the TV to see that Prompto has beaten his high score. "You okay, Noct?"

"Y-- Yeah, fine, sorry. I was just, uh." Prompto raises an eyebrow at him, and Noctis sighs. "Hey you never told me what you were doing at the Citadel the other day," he says, trying to change the subject to deflect attention off of himself. Maybe he got caught staring, but he isn't quite ready to take the plunge yet.

"Oh! I um . . . went to the Kingsglaive recruiting office," Prompto says, rubbing the back of his head.

Noctis frowns. "What were you doing at the Kingsglaive recruiting office?"

". . . getting recruited? That's kind of what people do there."

Noctis stares, his stomach suddenly knotting up. "You want to join the Kingsglaive?"

"Maybe? Why, what's it to you?" Prompto sounds defensive, and Noctis takes a breath to try to think clearly. He's not entirely sure why the thought of Prompto as a glaive makes him so uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I just . . . It's dangerous," he says eventually.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out."

There's an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the tinny theme music of the game still playing on the TV. Eventually, Noctis says, "Guess I just figured you'd want to have a career as a photographer or something."

Prompto's face softens, and Noctis feels a little better. "I love photography, dude, but I dunno if I want my hobby to become my job. I kind of like the idea of being part of something bigger, something . . . important."

Noctis bites his tongue to keep himself from saying something stupid. Prompto's just thinking about it, it's not like he's already applied and been accepted, so there's no reason to get himself all worked up about it. He doesn't know why he's getting worked up about it in the first place. "Beating my high score in Revenge of the Hexatheon is pretty damn important," he jokes instead. Prompto laughs, and suddenly everything feels normal again.

*

"Thanks for agreeing to train me," Prompto says as he follows Gladio into his backyard. It's technically a backyard anyway; he's never been to Gladio's house before, but holy shit Gladio lives in a fucking mansion, and his backyard is the size of a park.

"Hey, it's always a bonus for Noct to have more friends who can hold their own in a fight. Or at least who can haul his sleepy ass home when he's too tired to get himself up the stairs," Gladio says with a grin. "Why don't you take a couple laps around the yard to warm up and then we'll see what you can do?"

Prompto takes off running, glad to start with something he knows he's good at. When he finishes his fourth lap, Gladio calls him over and starts putting him through his paces. It's kind of like a high school fitness test. Gladio counts how many push-ups and sit-ups he can do, checks his flexibility, has him do chin-ups on one of the bars mounted around the yard. He's in pretty good shape, but he's nothing compared to Gladio, and he's nothing compared to the glaives.

He goes through Gladio's base workout with him, though for every one-armed hand-stand pushup Gladio does Prompto just does a normal one; Gladio performs advanced versions of every exercise. Still, by the time they finish, Prompto feels like he might die. Gladio's barely breathing hard, though he's soaked with sweat; Prompto supposes Gladio's body must just be really good at cooling itself down. They take another slow lap around the yard and settle in for some stretching.

Prompto's sitting on the ground, reaching for his toes, when Gladio asks, "So, what made you decide you want to train with me?"

It's a fair question. Gladio's doing him a favor, and Prompto owes him an answer, even though he still feels weirdly embarrassed about it, especially since Noct's reaction the other night. "There's a fitness test you have to pass to apply for the Kingsglaive," he says.

Gladio pauses his stretch and stares, and Prompto feels that same uncomfortable feeling he had when he'd told Ignis, and when he told Noct. "You want to join the Kingsglaive?" Gladio asks. "Why?"

Prompto frowns down at his toes. "You think I'm not good enough?"

"Didn't say that," Gladio says evenly. "I asked why you want to join."

Sighing, Prompto straightens up and pulls his feet together, then leans back down. He hasn't really tried to put it into words yet. "I guess . . . I want to do something with my life. Something where I can help Noct, do my duty like you and Ignis do." _Something where I can belong to Noct_ , he doesn't say, but to be honest that's only part of it. That may have been what started it, when he'd watched Noct take the new recruits' oaths in that ceremony and wished it was him instead, but he'd started to seriously think about it after that. Fitness is something Prompto's worked at for years, and it's something he knows he can get, with time and focus. Weaponry, well, he's good at shooters at the arcade so maybe that'll translate. The desire to _matter_ , though, that's been with him his whole life.

"Huh," Gladio says. "You know, I think you help Noct plenty just by being you. But you do what you gotta do, I ain't gonna tell you otherwise. Just make sure it's something you really want before you commit yourself."

"Hey, even if I don't make it into the glaive, at least with all this training I'll be able to do a one-handed push-up like you, right?"

Gladio laughs, and Prompto grins. He's got a long way to go before he can think about applying, but he's willing to do what he has to do to get there.

*

"Alright, let's try it again," Gladio says, holding his blade out low. Noctis sets a hand on Gladio's shoulder and steps onto the blade, and Gladio strains his shoulders and back to lift the blade and fling Noctis into the air. Last time, he didn't have enough momentum, and Noctis had to warp away to avoid falling on his face. This time, though, he gets some force behind it, and Noctis is launched into the air, where he gets his lance in position and comes down hard, slamming the point into the practice dummy.

Noctis straightens up with a grin. "That was _awesome_ ," he says, and Gladio grins back. "Let's do it again."

They practice the maneuver over and over, until Gladio's arms are aching. Finally, he's forced to give in so the ache doesn't turn into anything more serious. Noctis is still amped up about it when they hit the showers, but Gladio's not quite paying attention until Noctis is following him into a shower stall and climbing him like a goddamned tree. They're both sweaty and smelly but it doesn't really matter when Noct's mouth is crashing into his and Noct's legs are wrapping around his waist.

Gladio grabs Noct's ass to steady him, though Noctis is doing a pretty good job of holding himself up. He reaches to turn on the water with his other hand, smacking into the wall and feeling along it until he finds the knob. The water hits them in an icy rush, and Noctis yelps before Gladio manages to turn it to hot. He presses Noctis into the wall underneath the spray, letting it take a little bit of the weight off of his aching back. "You sure you want to do this here?" Gladio asks when Noctis stops kissing him and starts mouthing at his jaw instead.

"That was so hot," Noctis murmurs between biting kisses. "Don't wanna wait until we get home. Just-- ahhh-- want to feel you." It doesn't take much to get Gladio going, especially not when Noctis is so damn eager, and he reaches between them to line up their cocks, but it puts an awkward weight on his other arm, which is still aching from earlier.

He must have let the ache show on his face, because Noctis pulls back and says, "Too sore to hold me up?"

"I can handle it."

Noctis frowns at him. "Put me down." He doesn't really _want_ to put Noctis down -- he loves it when Noctis wants him to put his bulk to use in bed -- but his arms and back are so sore and he's not one to disobey a direct order, so he sets Noctis back down on the tiled floor. Noctis looks up at him for a moment, then says, "On your knees."

Relieved, Gladio drops to his knees, ignoring the way the edge of the tile digs into his skin. His cock rapidly swells under Noctis's intense gaze as he waits for his next command. Finally, Noctis lets out a breath and grabs Gladio by the hair. "You can use your hands, too," he says as he pulls Gladio's mouth to his cock. "Do a good job and I'll let you fuck my face after."

"Shit, yes, sir," Gladio mutters, then opens his mouth and takes him in. The water is warm on his back, but Noctis's cock is even hotter in his mouth as he works him over with his lips and tongue. He takes hold of Noct's hip with one hand and wraps the other around the base of his cock, covering whatever he can't reach with his mouth as he bobs his head. Noctis keeps that hand in his hair, tugging him into the rhythm he wants, and Gladio goes along for the ride.

It doesn't take long before Noctis yanks him back and grabs his own cock to finish on Gladio's face and neck. Noctis leans down and kisses him, getting his own come in his mouth but not seeming to care. "I think you've earned your reward," he says, and Gladio's cock twitches hard.

Noctis is a dom, but he's an unusual one. He always stays in control, but he likes being manhandled, roughed up, and fucked senseless. It was hard at first, when Gladio was afraid of hurting him, but Noct's trust in him is so complete that he can't do anything but trust himself as well. And Noctis is very clear about what he wants, even if what he wants is getting fucked in the face. They've gotten to understand each other well enough now that Gladio doesn't ask for permission again before he gets up and shoves Noctis to his knees, then grabs him by the jaw and feeds him his cock.

Noctis lets out a wanton moan, his tongue eagerly pressing against the underside of Gladio's cock, and Gladio can't help groaning at the feeling. He starts moving, fucking Noct's mouth in long, slow strokes until Noctis grabs his hips and tugs, encouraging him to move faster. Gladio's not entirely sure how Noctis learned to suck cock, but he imagines Ignis must have taught him. Still, he can't imagine Ignis doing _this_.

He slams one hand into the wall behind Noctis and keeps going, faster and shallower, relishing the pressure of Noct's tongue and the way the head of his cock slips between his lips. "Gonna come," he warns, but Noctis just makes an eager noise and squeezes his ass, and that's enough to push him over the edge, spilling into Noct's mouth.

Noctis swallows some, and spits some out, but what's more important is that he's grinning up at Gladio through the wet hair plastered to his face.

*

"I wanted to talk to you, actually," Noctis says as they're toweling dry. "Didn't plan on, uh. That kind of just happened."

Gladio snorts. "I ain't complaining. What's up?"

Noctis turns away, which is code for _I don't feel comfortable talking about this so if you don't like what I say we'll pretend it never happened_. "I kind of want to-- I mean, how would you feel about . . . " He stops, and Gladio gets dressed as he watches Noctis out of the corner of his eye. Finally Noctis turns back around. "Did you know Prompto's thinking about joining the Kingsglaive?"

Gladio blinks at him. "Yeah, actually, he asked me to help him train. We started yesterday."

"You didn't try to talk him out of it?" Noctis sounds surprised, maybe kind of annoyed.

"It's not my decision what he does with his life. He wants to join the glaive, that's up to him." He looks at Noctis, at the way his hand is twisting his shirt, the way his mouth is drawn tight at the corners. "You don't want him to apply?"

Noctis sighs and pulls the shirt over his head. "I just don't understand why he wants to. He could do anything, but why this?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I kind of tried to but it didn't go very well. He thought I didn't think he was good enough to join, and that's not it, that's not why I'm--"

"You're what? Spit it out," Gladio says, tossing Noctis his pants.

"I don't know. Just, the glaives are my _dad's_ , you know?"

"So?"

"So I don't want Prompto to be-- I mean, I--" Noctis looks down at his hands. "I wanted to ask you if you would be okay with me and him, you know . . . if . . . "

"Finally decided you want to ask him out, huh?"

Noctis looks surprised. "Finally?"

Gladio laughs. "Yeah, to be honest I thought you and him might get together before you and Ignis did."

"Really? Huh. But Ignis and you have been collared since we were all kids. Prompto can pick whoever he wants. He doesn't have to be with me like you guys do."

"Noct," Gladio says, catching Noct's chin to make him meet his eyes, "I'm here because I want to be. Anyway, I don't think Prompto's gonna turn you down."

"You're not jealous?"

"Nah. I'm still gonna be your Shield no matter what."

Noctis smiles at him, and Gladio smiles back. "Thanks, Gladio. And you know, uh, if you find someone you're interested in . . . I don't mind if you see someone else too. As long as you're still mine."

It's a little bit of a surprise, given how possessive Noctis usually is, but Gladio appreciates the sentiment. He sometimes does miss having women, and it's a relief to have formal permission to indulge every now and then. "Always yours," he says, shouldering his bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct pulls Prompto's phone out of his backpack and glances at the screen, then looks back up at him. "It's your mom," he says, the surprise clear in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading along and commenting! You guys inspired me to write this chapter, which wasn't in my original draft.  
> No warnings for this chapter.

The application form is twenty pages long. Basic information, medical history, family history, tax returns -- a giant pile of stuff that will probably take Prompto at least a month to get together. At least, the information he _has_ , since there's enough he doesn't know about himself that there's no way he can answer every question. Maybe he can just write "I'm adopted" across the top in giant letters. He glances at his wristband and frowns. He can just tell them it's a tattoo of the barcode of his favorite video game, probably. How would they know any different?

He taps his pencil against his desk, staring at the _Place of Birth_ field. Then he takes the stack of papers and shoves it in his desk drawer. He thinks about texting Noct to complain about the form, but Noct was so weird about this idea that he's kind of afraid to. Instead, he sighs and pulls out his calculus textbook. There may only be a few months left of high school, but that doesn't mean he can just quit now. If he doesn't end up making it into the Kingsglaive, he's gonna need to get a job somehow.

*

The stack of papers stays in his desk for a week. He thinks about it every day, eyeing the closed drawer every time he sits down to work, but he doesn't take it out.

He goes to train with Gladio twice, early in the morning before school, and drags himself aching and weak into homeroom where Noct just gives him an unreadable look and offers him a granola bar. In the afternoons, he hits the arcade with Noct when he can, and sometimes has dinner at Noct's place -- always a treat when Ignis is cooking. Ignis cooks more often than not from what he can tell; he'd asked about it, once, and Ignis had said it was something he did for pleasure rather than because it was part of his duties. Ignis may not be the subbiest sub on the block outwardly, but Prompto's always thought his desire to serve is extremely transparent.

He's at Noct's Thursday evening, helping Ignis with the dishes while Noct sets up the gaming console, when his phone rings.

"You gonna get that?" Noct asks while Prompto dries his hands.

"It's probably just spam, dude. Check the caller ID?"

Noct pulls Prompto's phone out of his backpack and glances at the screen, then looks back up at him. "It's your mom," he says, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Seriously?!" Prompto scrambles out of the kitchen and yanks the phone from Noct's hand. "Mom?" he asks eagerly when he swipes it open.

_"Hey Prompto,"_ she replies, _"just wanted to let you know we'll be home tomorrow."_

"That's great! Should I-- Do you want me to get anything ready? I mean the house is pretty clean, there's food in the fridge."

_"That's fine, honey, you always have everything under control. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay. See you then!" He hangs up the phone, only fumbling with it a little.

"Is everything alright?" Ignis asks.

"Great!" Prompto replies with a grin. "My parents are coming home tomorrow. They've haven't been home since my birthday."

"Really? That was months ago," Noct says, frowning.

"Yeah, it's their jobs, you know? They used to be home more when I was little, but when I turned sixteen they went back to working full time at refugee camps instead of just transporting people to Insomnia. I didn't want to move, so I stayed here by myself." Didn't want to move is an understatement -- he couldn't imagine leaving when being friends with Noct was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Your parents work with refugee resettlement?" Ignis asks. "Noct, you never mentioned it."

"I didn't know," Noct says, sounding a little hurt. It's true that Prompto doesn't talk about his parents much, but he could have sworn he told Noct about it at some point. "Where are they now?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure, but last time we talked they were somewhere in Cleigne. I think they were working on getting a transport set up for people displaced from Keycatrich. Phones don't really work out there so I don't hear from them often." He shoves his phone back in his backpack and slings it on his shoulder. "Sorry to eat and run, but if my folks are coming home I'd better make sure I get everything ready for them."

"Yeah, of course," Noct says, offering him a smile. "Have a good time with your parents this weekend and we can reschedule our Eos Warriors marathon."

Prompto slaps his forehead. "Oh man, I forgot we were gonna do that. Sorry, Noct."

"Don't worry about it! It can wait."

"Yes, perhaps I can convince His Highness to get ahead on his work for the Council this weekend instead," Ignis says with a sly smile.

Noct rolls his eyes at Ignis, but Prompto can tell by the way the corner of his mouth twitches that he's going to be doing more than just work with Ignis. "You're the best," he says, slinging an arm around Noct for a quick squeeze. He promises to text and let Noct know how long his parents will be in town, then heads out in a haze of excitement.

It doesn't occur to him until he's falling asleep that he hasn't mentioned his interest in the Kingsglaive to his parents yet.

*

"I wasn't aware Prompto's parents worked with refugees," Ignis says as he and Noctis prepare for bed. "What has he said about them?"

Noctis flings his clothes into a heap on the floor. Ignis sighs and starts picking them up. "I really don't remember. He never talks about them. All I know is they're dedicated to their jobs and I don't think they were ever around much, at least not since Prompto and I started high school. I thought they just worked weird hours or something -- didn't realize they'd be gone for months at a time."

"Hmm." Ignis dumps the dirty laundry in the hamper and changes into his pajamas. Noctis, meanwhile, slides into bed in only his shorts. "Have you met them?"

"Nah. You know I don't really go to his house much, and when I've been, they weren't there. He's got pictures, though. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure there was a photo of his parents in Galahd hanging in his living room."

Ignis grabs his phone off the bedside table and does a quick search. "Ah, yes, here they are. Questus and Inra Argentum. They work for Lucis Safe Harbor. It's an organization that helps refugees get the correct paperwork and transit to come to Insomnia. A noble cause."

Noctis leans over his shoulder to look at the photo. Prompto's mother Inra is smiling at a group of small children in it while her husband stands a few steps behind her, the light glinting off his very traditional thin silver collar. They've both got dark hair and eyes, and look nothing like their son. "Lucis Safe Harbor . . . Weren't they asking for aid money a few months ago?"

"Yes, I believe so," Ignis says, secretly pleased with Noctis for remembering.

"Do you think this is why Prompto wants to join the Kingsglaive? To be outside the Wall like his parents?"

"I couldn't say," he replies, setting his phone down and switching off the light. Noctis shuffles around beside him, then settles with an arm curled around his waist. "Prompto doesn't resemble his parents," Ignis comments idly as he pulls up the covers.

"Mm. He's adopted," Noctis replies sleepily. "He said they took him in when he was a baby, not more than a year old."

"Perhaps the circumstances of his birth have something to do with his career aspirations, especially if he was born outside the Wall."

"That doesn't make it better. MTs can't tell where you're from."

Ignis rolls over to look at Noctis. A small amount of light filters in through the window from the street lights outside, and through it he can see that Noctis is frowning. "You're worried for his safety?"

"Of course I am. The Kingsglaive are out there risking their lives every day."

Ignis reaches out a hand and traces it along Noctis's cheek. "That's their decision to make. You can't decide Prompto's future for him." It's a turn of phrase, but they both know that if he wanted to, Noctis _could_ decide Prompto's future with his authority as prince.

Noctis peers at him, his gaze hard for a moment, then relaxes. He closes his eyes and turns his head to plant a kiss on Ignis's palm. "I know. He's not . . . he's not mine. I know. Let's just go to sleep, okay? I'm tired."

Ignis gives him the out, though both of them lay awake in the dark a good while longer.

*

"Have you given any thought to what you'll do after graduation?" Prompto's dad asks as he makes dinner. Prompto sits at the kitchen table peeling carrots, while his mom works on opening a bottle of wine. It's a comfortably domestic scene he hasn't gotten to be a part of in ages. Well, there have been similar scenes with Noct and Ignis and Gladio, but that's not quite the same.

"Yeah, actually," he says, a little hesitantly. "I uh. I'm applying to join the Kingsglaive."

There's a pop as the cork comes out of the wine bottle, startlingly loud. "Goodness," his mom says, "that's a dangerous career. Did you friend the prince ask you to do it? I know it's hard to resist when a dom gives you an order, especially when he's the prince, but you've got to decide your future for yourself."

Prompto flushes and keeps peeling. "It's not like that. I don't know if Noct really wants me to do it, actually. Maybe he thinks I'm not gonna be strong enough. I just . . . wanted to do something important. Like you guys. Like Noct's retainers. I want to prove to myself I can do it."

His dad turns around from the stove to look at him. "Are you sure that's all that's motivating this?" he asks. His dad has always been too perceptive, especially considering how little they see each other. "I know how you feel about that boy."

Prompto groans, setting down the carrots. "Dad, come on."

"He has a point," his mom says. "Prompto, honey, it's your decision to make. Just make sure you're absolutely certain before you go risking your life."

"Yes, Mom," he sighs, picking up the knife to start chopping. "In any case I haven't even finished filling out the paperwork and I probably won't make it through the screening. I was hoping you could help me figure out how to fill out all the stuff about place of birth and family history. Do I even have a birth certificate? The glaive is full of people from outside the Wall so this isn't gonna be a problem, is it?"

He finishes the carrots, dumping them into their salad just as his dad starts clearing the table. "The glaive may be full of _Lucians_ from outside the Wall, but . . ." His mom frowns down at his wristband. "You have an adoption certificate that lists your birthplace and birth parents as unknown. You were adopted in Lestallum. That's all they need to know. That's all anyone needs to know."

Prompto rubs his wrist. "Yeah, okay."

"Well, shall we eat then? I picked up this dish from some hunters in Meldacio. I think you'll like it."

*

_[Noctis] are your parents still around? Dad's doing a press conference on immigration, thought they might be interested_  
_[Noctis] IBC during the news tonight_

It's his parents' last night in town before they head back out of the city, and they're sitting on the couch in the living room. At least, Prompto and his mom are sitting on the couch; his dad is kneeling on the floor, reading a book while his mom pets his hair. He's always admired his parents' relationship -- they rarely argue, and his mom always listens to his dad's concerns and gives them the weight they deserve. They're affectionate, and at least in Prompto's view, gentle with each other. He doesn't know what they get up to on their own, and he doesn't want to know, but he thinks he'd like to have a relationship like that.

He thinks Noct could give him a relationship like that.

Shaking his head to dismiss the fantasy, he texts back, _yeah it's their last day, I'll make sure we turn it on!_

"Hey mom? Can we put on IBC news? Noct says his dad is doing a press conference about immigration and he thought you guys might want to see it."

"The prince knows about what we do for a living?" she asks with an eyebrow raised. Prompto blushes, though he couldn't really say why.

"Yeah, uh, I was at his place when you called me to say you were coming home."

She flips the channel to IBC, where the headline news is just beginning. "Do you often spend time there?" she asks. Prompto tries to remember whether or not he was always at Noct's place when his parents were around more. He usually stays home when they come into town so he can spend time with them, so it makes sense they might not know how much of his time is spent with Noct.

"I guess so? I go over there after school a few days a week. Ignis -- he's Noct's advisor -- is a great cook, way better than I am. Noct and I were gonna hang out and have a video game marathon this past weekend actually but we postponed it since you were coming."

"That's very sweet of you, Prompto. You didn't have to do that. And very accomodating of His Highness."

"Yeah," Prompto sighs. "He's cool like that."

His dad smirks at him from where he's kneeling on the floor, and Prompto realizes he's got a dopey grin on his face. Before anyone says anything, though, the interview starts. Noct is there with his dad, standing just behind him on his right, wearing a black tailored suit and a steel blue tie that matches his eyes. His gaze is steady, his hands clasped in front of him as King Regis speaks, announcing an increase in funding for immigrant services. He takes questions from the press following his speech, and Prompto is only halfway ashamed of the fact that he spends more time watching the minute shifts in Noct's expression than listening to what King Regis is saying.

When it's over, his mom lowers the volume on the TV. "Thank the prince for us, won't you?" she says. "That funding is going to help a lot of people."

Prompto pulls out his phone and shoots off a text. "He seems like a fine young man," his dad says, leaning his head back against his mom's knee. "I know I was teasing you about it before, but be honest with me, Prompto -- what are your intentions?"

"My-- what?"

"It's clear you have feelings for Prince Noctis. I've gotten the impression that you haven't acted on them yet. What are your intentions? Are you . . . indulging in a harmless crush? Do you think he wants you as his sub? What sort of a future would there be for you there?"

" _Dad_ ," Prompto whines, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm asking because I care about you," his dad says. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Prompto takes a few deep breaths. He hasn't had anyone to talk to about this, and as embarrassing as it is to talk to his _parents_ about it, it does feel good to share his secret. "I don't know," he says finally. "I mean, he already has two collared subs and nobles marry for heirs, so it's not gonna happen, but . . . if he wanted me, I'd say yes."

His mom hums thoughtfully. "And if he ordered you to take off your wristband?"

He frowns down at his hands. It's a good question, and one he's thought about on more than one occasion. But he _knows_ Noct, so he says, "He wouldn't. Not if I told him I didn't want to."

"Just remember," his dad says, "it's hard to keep secrets from someone who owns your collar."

The heavy atmosphere that's settled over the room is broken by his mom suddenly laughing and saying, "Like that time you tried to throw me a surprise party?"

They stay up too late reminiscing, and in the morning when his parents kiss him goodbye, they wish him luck. After he watches their car drive away, he pulls out his completed Kingsglaive application and takes it to the post office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have put this end note on the first two chapters as well but a million thanks as always to my crew of cheerleaders and betas, misswonderheart, freosan, introductory, r3zuri, and dustofwarfare! If you want to talk about dom Noct (or hear me talk about this fic haha) hit me up on tumblr @marmolita!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ". . . what's it like? Being N-- being a collared sub?" Prompto flushes at his too-obvious slip of the tongue. It's kind of cute -- him and Noctis both, and the way they clearly want each other but are too afraid to do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to everyone who has been reading, commenting, kudosing, etc!
> 
> Content warnings for this chapter: contains a scene where an immigrant woman and her child are being harassed with vicious anti-immigrant rhetoric. (Don't worry, Noct stops the jerks doing it.) Also the usual BDSM content -- collars, leashes, mention of paddling, etc.

It's after dinner, and Noctis is sitting at the table trying to finish his homework. The business of the past few weeks filling in for his dad and helping with the immigration funding increase has set him back a bit, and Ignis is patiently checking over each page of his homework as he finishes it. He stares down at the last part of the problem set and wishes he could be done already; for once, he doesn't even want sex -- he just wants to curl up with Gladio and Ignis on the couch and watch the new episode of Insomnia Ninja Warrior.

Of course, as hard a time as Noctis is having finishing his homework, it's probably harder for Gladio, who's been kneeling naked at his feet for at least two hours, hardly moving. Noctis reaches over and rests his hand on Gladio's head, scratching his nails gently against his scalp. There's a thick leather collar around Gladio's neck, and a matching leash clipped into the D-ring on it. It's not his _real_ collar, of course -- that's his far more permanent tattoo -- but it's more functional. Besides, Ignis seems to like it too, based on the way he keeps glancing in Gladio's direction. Noctis frowns. Maybe Ignis would like a collar and leash; he's never thought to ask. Gladio specifically requested it, but Ignis isn't the kind of sub to tell his dom what he wants. He tells Noctis what to _do_ , of course, but that's his job as advisor. Admitting his own desires is more difficult for him. Probably, if he asked, Ignis would say something like, _I'm happy with whatever it is you wish, Highness_ , and he'd be left trying to guess based on body language what that really meant.

"I think you've made a mistake on number fifteen," Ignis says, passing the paper back to Noctis. "You forgot to divide by the exponent when you integrated."

Noctis sighs. He's just started correcting the mistake when there's a knock on the door. Gladio jerks to attention, the metal clip of his leash clanking against the ring. "Were you expecting company?" Ignis asks. Noctis shakes his head, and Ignis gets up and heads into the entryway.

He can hear the door opening, and then before Ignis says anything, Prompto's voice rings out loud and clear. "Sorry for coming without texting first, Iggy, is Noct home?" He sounds excited about something.

"He is, but I don't know if now is--" Ignis tries to say, but then there's the clatter of shoes being kicked off.

"This'll only take a minute -- I wanted to come in person, so . . . " Prompto trails off as he enters the apartment, his eyes catching on Gladio where he's still kneeling. Noctis watches Prompto's gaze track down Gladio's body, then jerk back up, his cheeks coloring slightly. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to, uh."

"It's okay," Noctis says, getting up. It's not like Prompto doesn't know about their relationship, and it's not like they're actually _doing_ anything right now. He's pretty sure Gladio won't mind, but he unwraps the leash from the table leg in any case. "You can get dressed if you want," he murmurs to Gladio, then goes to Prompto. "What's got you so excited?"

Prompto blinks at him a couple of times, glances behind him at whatever Gladio is doing, then meets his eyes again. "They accepted my application!" he finally bursts out. "I mean there's still the fitness test and the psychological test and the background check and everything, but they accepted my application."

"Congratulations," Ignis says, and Noctis forces himself to smile.

"Yeah, congratulations," he says weakly. "When are the tests?"

"In a couple weeks. I dunno if I'll be ready, especially for the fitness test, but at least I got through step one, right?" Prompto looks so happy that Noctis feels terrible for wanting him to fail the tests.

There's movement behind him, and then Gladio is there, clapping a hand on Prompto's shoulder. He's put on a pair of pants, but he's still wearing the collar, the leash coiled around his wrist. "You're gonna do fine on the fitness test. You passed it in practice the other day already."

"Passed each piece alone, maybe, but not the whole thing together. Anyway, I just-- I just wanted to let you know, sorry for interrupting you." Prompto's eyes linger on the leash and he blushes again.

"It's okay," Noctis says, "I was just finishing my homework. We were gonna watch Insomnia Ninja Warrior when I'm done, if you want to stick around."

Prompto's gaze skitters back and forth among the three of them. "Are you sure? You weren't going to-- I mean, I don't want to stop you from--"

"Really," he insists. "We were just gonna watch TV. Come on, knowing you're waiting will help me finish my calculus."

Prompto makes a face. "Ugh, chapter 19? That one kicked my ass. Yeah, okay, if you're sure it's really alright."

"Perhaps you'd like to help me prepare some snacks," Ignis offers, and Prompto seems happy to be put to work.

Noctis rushes through his homework, concentration already shot. He's still not very enthusiastic about Prompto's Kingsglaive application, but he can't figure out how to explain his feelings without seeming like a total dick. Probably because he _is_ being a total dick, and that doesn't really make things better. But still, Prompto is here, and him being here makes Noctis feel like their group is a little more complete than it is with Gladio and Ignis alone.

When he finishes the last problem, he takes Gladio's leash and leads him to the couch. It's a little awkward -- Gladio may be his collared sub, and everyone knows that, but _this_ isn't a thing they do in public. They're not in public now, in the privacy of Noctis's apartment, but they don't usually do it in front of Prompto either. Noctis wants to, though, wants Prompto to see what kind of a dom he is, wants Prompto to _want_ him.

He sits down on the couch, one hand on the remote and the other holding the leash, and Gladio sits at his feet, leaning back against the cushions. "If you want to take the collar off," Noctis begins, but Gladio shakes his head.

"Nah. It's just Prompto."

Prompto and Ignis emerge from the kitchen, Prompto carrying a bowl of popcorn -- Ignis's special recipe caramel corn, to be precise -- and Ignis with a sixpack of soda. "Looks great, Iggy," Noctis says as Prompto sets the bowl on the table. Ignis leans over and kisses him on the mouth as he sits down beside him, another thing they don't normally do in front of Prompto.

"My pleasure," Ignis says, then gestures to Prompto to take the seat on Noct's other side.

Prompto's face is red, but when he looks closely, Noctis thinks maybe it's only half from embarrassment. As he switches on the show, he makes a point of slouching just enough that his arm brushes against Prompto's. It feels good. It feels _right_.

*

"Was starting to wonder if you'd show up," Gladio says as he opens the door for Prompto.

"Yeah sorry, I missed the first train," he replies, breathing heavily, "but I ran all the way here from the station, so that counts as a warmup, right?"

Prompto's cheeks are more flushed than they would be just from running, and Gladio supposes he's probably still thinking about what he saw yesterday evening. Noctis hadn't been lying -- all they did was watch TV, but he'd felt Prompto's eyes on him all night. "Think I'm gonna let you off easy? Not if you wanna past that test. Come on out to the back, then four laps around the yard."

Their training session goes pretty well, considering how distracted Prompto is the whole time. He's got potential, and he's definitely got the capability to pass the fitness test for the glaive, but he's going to have to focus to do it. When they finish, Prompto guzzles a whole bottle of sports drink, then collapses down onto the grass, laying on his back and staring up at the overcast sky. Gladio takes a seat next to him and leans back on his hands. "Are we gonna talk about it or what?"

Prompto starts. "About what?"

"Noct. You got questions, ask 'em."

"Was . . ." he starts, then shakes his head. "No, you know what, it's none of my business. You and Ignis and Noct, you've got your thing going, and I'll remember to text first next time."

He lets the silence sit between them for a long minute, then says, "You know, I could have taken off the collar and leash. Noct didn't make me wear it. He even asked if I wanted to take it off, when you and Ignis were in the kitchen."

Prompto looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise. "You mean, you . . .?"

"It was my idea to buy it in the first place, and it was my decision to let you see it."

"Heh. Not really, I kind of barged in when Iggy was trying to tell me not to."

Gladio shrugs. "Okay, maybe to begin with, but even so, Ignis could've stopped you if he'd really wanted to." He glances down at Prompto, who's turned his gaze back up to the sky. "I know you've got more questions. Go ahead and ask. If I don't want to answer I won't."

". . . what's it like? Being N-- being a collared sub?" Prompto flushes at his too-obvious slip of the tongue. It's kind of cute -- him and Noctis both, and the way they clearly want each other but are too afraid to do anything about it.

"I swore my oath to Noct when I was sixteen, but there was never any question about it. I always knew I was gonna be his shield, and the collaring comes with the job." He gestures to his tattoo. "He helped me pick the tattoo. Said he wanted a big one so everyone would see it. Noct is the kind of dom who wants everyone to know who his subs are. Even when he was a kid he was like that. Did you know that he chased off an older lady who was coming on to me at his fourteenth birthday party?"

Prompto laughs. "Seriously? No wait, nevermind, I can see it. He totally would do something like that, wouldn't he."

"Yeah, he's . . . willing to share, if that's what I wanted, but he probably wouldn't be happy about it. Pretty sure it's why he's so wiggy about you joining the Kingsglaive."

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You should talk to him about it. I'm not gonna put words in his mouth." He probably should just tell Prompto everything, but it's Noct's choice when to make a move, and if he hasn't done it yet it's not Gladio's place to do it for him. At least he can give them a nudge in the right direction.

"Yeah, maybe. If I even pass the fitness test."

"Hey, you should come train with us at the Citadel after school next week. They've got a good facility set up, and we can do a mock exam, all the way through. It wouldn't hurt to put Noct through it too."

"Oh man, I dunno if I want Noct to see me fail miserably."

Gladio grins. "Then don't fail."

*

Now that the door has been opened, it's a little bit like a flood. Ignis has been used to keeping his relationship with Noctis discreet, and it's strangely liberating to have the freedom to be open around Prompto. Noctis still hasn't extended the invitation he'd talked about to Prompto, but there's a change in the way he conducts himself when Prompto's with them in the apartment. He's more free with his affection and touch, and more likely to give Ignis direct orders than he was before. It's not a bad thing. In fact, Ignis finds it rather exciting to wonder how far Noctis will go when he's being observed by an outsider. A touch of the hand here, a brief kiss on the lips, a tug at Ignis's necklace.

One evening, when Noctis gets home from school, Prompto in tow, he stops in the entryway and waits for Ignis to take his shoes off for him. Ignis can't quite decide whether he's proud to be able to demonstrate how well he cares for his dom, or he's humiliated to be untying Noct's shoes while Prompto watches, eyes burning into the back of his head. Either way he ends up half hard in his trousers when he finishes with the shoes and sits back on his heels to wait for Noctis to tell him to stand.

He wonders if Noctis inviting Prompto into his bed means Noctis inviting Prompto into _their_ bed. He hopes it does. Prompto has been over to Noct's place just about every night, staying late enough that Ignis ends up heading back to his own apartment to sleep. There's only one day that week that Prompto doesn't come home with Noctis, and Ignis spends that evening giving Noctis a good, long blowjob under the table while he does his calculus homework, then reading out loud from _Heart of Galahd_ while Noctis pounds him into the mattress. He loses his place three times, and gets six strokes of the paddle as punishment. It's glorious.

"Have you made your decision about Prompto?" he asks afterward, when they're curled in bed together. Noctis just mumbles and presses his face into Ignis's chest. "It seems like he's getting used to seeing our relationship. Gladio said he'd been asking questions of him as well."

Noctis peers up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Do you think he would say yes, if I asked him?"

"I do."

Noctis sighs and snuggles closer again. "I think he's too focused on the Kingsglaive fitness test for anything else right now."

"Did you ask him why it's so important to him?"

"Not lately. Before, he said it was because he wanted to do something important with his life."

"A fine aspiration."

"There are lots of important things he could do though! Things that don't involve my dad. Or getting killed. Didn't we just get a report about five more glaives killed in the last skirmish?"

"Noctis, I really think you ought to have this conversation with him, not with me. If you want my advice, you should listen to his reasons and respect them. Then you should tell him why you're really upset. Then, if you manage to work it out between you and everything is on the table, that's the time to make your proposition. If you try to start a relationship with this conflict between the two of you it won't end well." Ignis strokes a hand over Noct's side, then lets his hand rest on Noct's hip.

"You're right," Noctis breathes, "as always. Knew there was a reason I kept you around, Specs."

*

It's late Sunday afternoon when Prompto gets off the train at the Market Square station. The street vendors are out in force, as are the crowds of Insomnia citizens, enjoying the good weather. Thanks to the power of texting, it doesn't take him long to find Noct and Gladio. Noct is poking around at a booth selling wood carvings, including a series of fishing lures; Gladio is next to him but turned sideways to keep an eye on the crowd.

"Where's Iggy?" he asks as he joins them.

"On his way," Noct replies. "He said he'd text when he gets here." He picks up one of the lures and turns it over in his hand.

"Bet you could catch a big bluegill with that one," Gladio says, "but you've been looking at these lures for way too long already. Make up your mind and let's go get some drinks."

Noct pays for the lures, and they start heading across the market for the food stalls, stopping along the way to look at anything that catches their eye. "Hey, I think I see a place selling beer," Prompto says, but when he turns around he realizes Noct isn't next to him anymore. He's stopped a few paces back and is looking towards the fountain in the middle of the square with a frown on his face. Prompto follows his gaze to see a group of men surrounding a young submissive woman with a child. There are three of them -- a tall one with a pockmarked face and two shorter men with bulging muscles, one with a ponytail and one with curly hair. The woman has thin braids in her hair and is dressed in worn brown leather, the styling marking her and her son as Galahdian. She looks terrified.

"You think you can just come in here to _our_ city for free? Send your brat to _our_ schools? Take _our_ tax money to pay for your damn welfare?" the tall man yells at her.

"Fucking immigrants, I bet your baby's daddy is taking a job that could have gone to a _real_ crown citizen," Ponytail sneers.

"If you're gonna come in here and live off of what _we_ worked hard for, you're gonna have to pay for it, honey," Curly says with a leer.

Next to Prompto, Noct's hands clench into fists. "Cool it," Gladio murmurs. "Let me handle it, okay? I'll call the police to come pick up these assholes."

"I'm not going to stand by and let them say those-- those _things_ to her!" Noctis hisses. "I'm not afraid of them."

He steps forward then, Gladio a half-step behind, pausing only to turn to Prompto and tell him, "Stay here."

"Leave her alone," Noctis says to the men, who turn around, surprised that anyone would dare try to stop them. "She has as much right to be here as you do."

"Oh yeah?" Ponytail asks. "And who the fuck do you think you are to tell us what to do?"

"He's the goddamn _prince_ , idiot," Tall says, elbowing him in the side. "Don't you ever watch TV?"

"I don't care if he's Bahamut himself," Curly says. "Ain't nobody gonna stop me from telling Galahdian whores where they belong."

Prompto watches, frozen in place, as Noctis draws himself up to his full height and authority, his eyes blazing. "All citizens of Lucis are under the protection of the crown. This woman and her child are under _my_ protection. I won't ask you again. Leave them alone."

What happens next is almost too fast to follow. Curly reaches for the woman, Noct gets in between them, and then fists are flying. Gladio's in the middle of it, twisting Tall's arm behind his back, and then the woman shrieks, "He's got a knife!"

Noct looks up from where he's wrestling Curly to the ground, too late to dodge the knife that Ponytail is slashing in his direction, but Gladio is suddenly there between them to take the hit. The knife cuts his face from top to bottom, right across his eye, but Gladio doesn't stop -- he rushes Ponytail and takes him down, and just like that, it's over. Two police officers come jogging over to handcuff the men, and Prompto shakes himself out of his daze and runs to Noct and Gladio.

"Call Ignis," Noct tells him urgently. "Call Ignis or call my dad or -- fuck, Gladio, we have to get you to the hospital."

Prompto dials Ignis with shaky fingers. "Paramedics are on the way," one of the police officers says as he waits for Ignis to pick up.

"I'm fine," Gladio grunts, pressing a hand over his wound. "Make sure the lady is okay."

"R-right," Noct replies, suddenly seeming far less like the authoritative prince of Lucis and more like a scared 18-year-old whose friend just got badly injured. He clears his throat and straightens himself up as Prompto tells Ignis where to find them and to hurry, and by the time Prompto hangs up, Noct is back in prince mode, reassuring the woman that she's welcome in Insomnia and even giving one of his fishing lures to the kid after he directs them to one of the police officers to leave a statement.

"Noct, are you alright?" Ignis asks, arriving just after the paramedics and looking about as harried as Prompto feels.

"I'm fine," Noct says, "but Gladio--"

"I'm also fine. Really." Gladio wipes at his face with a damp cloth the paramedic hands him in exchange for the empty potion bottle. There's blood all over, but as he wipes it away, Prompto can see that what's left behind after the healing magic is a long scar. "See? My eye is fine."

"Maybe, but that is one huge-ass scar," Prompto says, his voice only wavering a little. "I should have-- if I could have helped you guys fight them, maybe--"

Gladio pulls out his phone and turns it to selfie mode to use as a mirror. All of them hold their breaths as he examines his face. Finally, he sets the phone down. "Looks pretty badass," he says, and Noct forgets that they're in public entirely and throws his arms around him, burying his face in Gladio's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Noct says, his words muffled into Gladio's shirt. "I didn't think they could hurt you. I should have been quicker, or pulled a weapon, or--"

"Or nothing. You were right, they needed to be stopped. And the prince of Lucis should never be drawing a weapon on his own citizens, no matter what kind of shit they're getting into." Gladio rubs Noct's back, and Prompto blinks back the tears that prick the corners of his eyes. "Protecting you is my job."

Ignis sets a hand on Noct's back, and Prompto wishes he could too, but it's not his place. "Come on," Ignis says. "Let's get you both home." He turns to Prompto, who suddenly feels very much like an outsider again. "Would you like a ride?"

"Nah, that's-- that's okay, I can take the train. I-- I'll see you at school tomorrow, Noct."

"Prompto," Noct starts to say, but Prompto can't stand it anymore and takes off running.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompto, eight glaives _died_ in the last three months!" He finds himself raising his voice, though he didn't really want to start an argument.
> 
> "Yeah, and Gladio took a knife to the face for you just last night," Prompto replies sharply. "You gonna tell him to stop being your shield?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've been waiting for approaches! Thanks to everyone who's commented and kudosed and supported me thus far. I hope you enjoy this installment! No content warnings this chapter.

It's late when Prompto finally crawls into bed. After getting home he'd spent three solid hours working out, trying to get out of his own head. Trying to make sure that he'll pass the fitness test so he can learn how to fight, so next time he can be there to help Gladio and maybe stop another injury from happening. Trying to work himself to exhaustion so he can stop thinking about the way his heart swelled watching Noct standing up for that woman and the way it sank when he realized he couldn't be there for Noct the way Ignis and Gladio could.

He picks up his phone, squinting at the light of it in the darkness of his room. There are no messages. _How's Gladio?_ he texts Noct, surprised when the icon pops up to indicate that Noct is typing. He'd figured for sure Noct wouldn't be checking his phone tonight.

_[Noctis] he's okay. we took him home, his dad and sister were worried._   
_[Noctis] Iris cried but Clarus was proud of him I think_

Prompto hesitates for a minute, then types a reply.

_[Prompto] how are you? are you ok?_

_[Noctis] yeah_   
_[Noctis] Ignis is here_

He sighs. Of course Ignis is there. Who else would Noct turn to for comfort?

_[Noctis] when we dropped him off Gladio said to remind you about training_

_[Prompto] doesn't he need time to recover or something?_

_[Noctis] guess not, the potion healed him up. you coming with us to citadel after school?_

Prompto bites his lip. It feels more like an imposition now than it did when he and Gladio had talked about it last week.

_[Prompto] yeah, if it's okay with you_

_[Noctis] it's fine, whatever you want_   
_[Noctis] i'm not the boss of you :)_

Prompto sighs again, his heart sinking a little further.

_[Prompto] see you tomorrow then_

_[Noctis] night_

*

Noctis doesn't manage to sleep well, too bothered by the memory of blood pouring from Gladio's face. Ignis has to shake him awake in the morning after he sleeps through three different alarms, and when he whines for more time in bed he's threatened with sleeping alone for the next week.

Prompto's face is a welcome sight, at least, as Noctis settles into his seat in homeroom. After greeting him cheerfully, Prompto says, "Dunno if you saw, but you're all over the news this morning."

He hasn't seen, and Prompto pulls up IBC's news website on his phone to show him. The headline reads _Prince Noctis Defends Galahdian Immigrant; Shield Injured in Altercation_ , and there's a photo of Noctis facing down the men, and a smaller, grainier one of him with his arms around Gladio as Gladio wipes blood from his face. "You can read the whole article, but it mostly ends up being quotes from different politicians about the refugee situation and the war," Prompto says. "They have some pretty flattering things to say about you though, and, well . . . I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but you were pretty badass, standing up to those guys." He's blushing a little as he says it, and Noctis feels a swell of pride, even though he still hates that he put Gladio in a situation where he got hurt.

"Thanks," he says, handing the phone back.

"We still on for training this afternoon?" Prompto asks, and Noctis tries not to let his continuing discomfort with Prompto's Kingsglaive application show as he nods. He starts to think about bringing it up, but before he can, the bell rings and Prompto turns to face the front of the room.

*

Ignis drives them to the Citadel and drops them off with the promise of dinner when they're done. Noctis spends the whole car ride thinking about whether or not to tell Prompto that he wishes he wouldn't join the glaive. On the one hand, it's Prompto's decision. Just because he has the authority to tell Prompto what to do as his prince doesn't mean he _should_ , and who is he to say what's best for him? On the other hand, with Gladio just having been injured on his behalf, he can't stop thinking about the number of glaives killed in action just this month. And always, always in the back of his mind, the thought of Prompto pledging his loyalty to Noctis's dad and sharing his dad's magic makes something petty and jealous inside him rear its ugly head.

Gladio greets them in the training hall after they've changed into appropriate clothing, and both Noctis and Prompto take a moment to stare at his new scar. "You two gonna gawk all day, or are we gonna train?" Gladio asks.

"Let's do it," Noctis says, tossing his bag on the bench. "What's the plan?"

"I got the field set up for a practice test. The track runs around the outside, and inside are the different test stations. You'll run one full lap between stations and complete them all as fast as you can. Push-ups, sit-ups, wall climb, drag the rocks from one end to the other, crawl under the wire, and then at the end climb up the rope to ring the bell. Passing time is 90 minutes."

Noctis looks over the course with a sigh. "Guess I'm not allowed to warp for this one?"

Gladio snorts. "'Course not, that wouldn't be fair to Prompto. And I thought maybe we could set some stakes to motivate you both: whoever finishes first gets to face off against me in Chocobo Race Revolution while the loser does his homework. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Prompto says, but he looks a little nervous. Noctis hasn't done this course before, but he's done similar obstacle courses enough times that he's not too worried about it. They warm up first, Prompto jogging and doing some light calisthenics while Noctis does his usual routine, including some warps and tumbling just for good measure. He can feel Prompto's eyes on him, but if he lets himself get distracted he's pretty sure Gladio will be pissed at him, and a pissed off Gladio means more training and less sex.

When they're ready, they get set at the starting line. Gladio counts down, and they take off running. Prompto's fast thanks to years of distance running, but Noctis ignores the fact that he's falling behind and concentrates on keeping his pace instead. The first station is thirty push-ups, and Prompto's still there when Noctis gets started. Prompto keeps his lead through the second lap and second station, but he slips up on the wall climb and Noctis makes it over first. Prompto catches up on the following lap, but falls behind again at the rock pull, and Noctis ends up making it out of the wire crawl before Prompto even starts.

He should probably focus on winning the race, but instead Noctis finds himself looking back to make sure Prompto's doing okay. He's not too far behind now, pushing himself to sprint to the finish, and Noctis shimmies up the rope climb to the bell reassured that Prompto will be right behind him. Prompto follows a minute later, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath, his arms shaking with the effort.

Noctis gives Prompto a high-five, then laughs when Prompto gasps, "What the fuck dude, I'm dying here and you're barely even breathing hard." He gestures at Noctis, and adds, "Somehow all that sweat just makes you look even better."

Gladio walks up with his stopwatch and hands them both sports drinks. "Eighty-three minutes," he says, slapping Prompto on the back and making him stagger. "Told you you'd be able to do it, Prompto!" Prompto grins gratefully, then Gladio turns to Noctis. "You gotta step it up, Noct, I know you can go harder than that. Thought you didn't want to lose to any more Kingsglaives."

Noctis rolls his eyes. "Hey, I won, in case you didn't notice."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Stretch it out and hit the showers, and I'll drive you home for dinner," Gladio says.

Prompto follows Noctis to the locker room on shaky legs, then collapses onto the bench. "Guess maybe I'll be able to pass the test after all," Prompto says as he starts to untie his shoes.

Noctis frowns. "Yeah. But you know, it's not like-- being in the glaive isn't just about running obstacle courses."

"I know."

"Do you?"

Prompto sets his shoes aside and looks up at Noctis. "Yeah, I do. I've been to the recruiting office. I watch the news. I watched you administer the oath on TV."

"Prompto, eight glaives _died_ in the last three months!" He finds himself raising his voice, though he didn't really want to start an argument.

"Yeah, and Gladio took a knife to the face for you just last night," Prompto replies sharply. "You gonna tell him to stop being your shield?"

Noctis stares. "That's different."

"Is it? Why? Because he's big and strong and you think I'm not gonna be able to handle it? Because he's nobility and I'm just a commoner? Because someone else signed him up for it when he was a kid and I'm choosing it for myself?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Noctis shouts. "I just-- I don't want you to get hurt. Not for-- not for my dad. Not for the war." He sits heavily on the bench next to Prompto and stares at his hands. "The glaives are my dad's army and they're out there _dying_ for him every day. I don't understand why you want that."

Prompto's quiet for a long moment. "It's not that I want to die for the war," he says eventually. "I don't want to die at all! But . . . I want to do something important with my life, like you and Gladio and Ignis and my parents. I want to _matter_." He takes a breath, and Noctis looks up and meets his eyes. "I want to matter to you. I want to do something for you, be strong so I can protect you. If I had the training, I could have helped last night and maybe Gladio wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Prom, you're already important. You already matter to me. You don't need to join the Kingsglaive for that." He hopes Prompto can see the truth of his words in his eyes. He swallows, sets his hand on top of Prompto's, and admits, "The other reason I don't want you to join is because the glaives are my dad's . . . and I want you to be mine."

"Noct . . . " Prompto's hand twitches, then turns, and their fingers interlace. His expression softens, and he smiles, setting Noct's heart fluttering in his chest. "I want to be yours too. When I saw you on TV, taking those oaths . . . Well, I guess I wished it was me swearing my loyalty to you. Then the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do it for me too, so I could prove to myself that I'm capable."

"Join the Crownsguard," Noctis blurts out. "You can-- you can join the Crownsguard, and become part of my personal guard." Prompto looks surprised, and Noctis offers, "Iggy and Gladio are Crownsguard. You'd be-- you'd be, uh, under my direct command." Noctis doesn't miss the way Prompto's eyes darken at the suggestion. He squeezes Prompto's hand.

"Are we just talking about a job?" Prompto asks hesitantly. "Please tell me we're not just talking about a job."

"Not just a job," Noctis confirms, leaning in, and then they're kissing. It's soft, sweet, and kind of disgustingly salty with sweat.

"Gross dude, we both need a shower," Prompto laughs when they part, but his cheeks are flushed and he's grinning like an idiot. Noctis is pretty sure his grin is just as wide.

*

Gladio can tell right away when they come out of the locker room that something's changed between Noctis and Prompto. The tension Noctis has been carrying for weeks is gone, and they're both smiling, bumping shoulders as they laugh about something or other.

"Ready to go?" he asks, rather than say anything about it, and Noctis nods. They make small talk during the drive, Prompto sitting shotgun and poking through Gladio's music while Noctis sprawls in the back seat. It's more or less the same as it always is, except for the satisfied smile playing at the edges of Noct's lips that he can just make out in the rear view mirror.

Dinner is in the oven when they arrive, and Ignis is finishing up the dishes. "How was the practice test?" he asks Prompto. Noctis looks at Prompto expectantly.

"I passed it!" Prompto says. "Eighty-three minutes, right Gladio?"

"Yup. Noct beat him to the finish line, but not by as much as he could have if he worked a little harder."

"Hey," Noctis complains, ducking under Gladio's attempt to ruffle his hair.

"Will you be doing much more practice before the fitness test?" Ignis asks with a smile. Gladio knows he's not the only one who's proud of how far Prompto's come and how dedicated he's been, even though Noctis has never been in favor of his friend's goals.

"I'm not gonna take the fitness test," Prompto says. "I'm withdrawing my application."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right," Ignis says. "Did you say you're withdrawing your application?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna apply to the Crownsguard instead." Prompto is blushing as he smiles at Noctis. "Noct convinced me. But hey, then I'll be just like you guys, right?"

Neither Gladio nor Ignis misses the way that Noctis reaches out and squeezes Prompto's hand. "So it would seem," Ignis says. If he's jealous, he doesn't show it, but Ignis is good at not showing that kind of thing. He and Ignis both may belong to Noctis, but Ignis has been his the longest, in all ways.

"Don't think switching to Crownsguard means you can slack off in your training," Gladio says. "Crownsguard fitness test is the same one as the Kingsglaive, and if you want to qualify for royal protection duty -- which I'm assuming you do -- you're gonna have to pass it in less than seventy minutes."

Prompto groans, and Noctis laughs. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," Ignis says. "Did you finish your homework in study hall, Highness? If not, now might be a good time to do it."

"Gladio promised me Chocobo Race Revolution since I beat Prompto to the finish line," Noctis says, leaning over the counter to kiss Ignis on the corner of his mouth. "I'll do it after dinner."

"I'll hold you to it," Ignis replies, and Gladio starts getting the console out while Prompto grumbles and sets up his textbooks at the dining table.

*

It's not that late when they all go their separate ways; it's a school night, after all, and Noctis is exhausted from training. Prompto barely looks awake enough to get himself to the train station, but he refuses Ignis's offer of a ride home.

Gladio and Ignis walk down to the garage together. "How long do you think it'll be before they're fucking?" Gladio asks.

Ignis sighs. "A week, perhaps? I suppose that depends on your definition of 'fucking.'"

"You jealous?"

"Noctis should be with whomever he wants to be with. I don't have any claim over him."

"That's bullshit if I ever heard it," Gladio snorts. "You got plenty of claim over him. If he thought you didn't want him to, he wouldn't."

"Perhaps." They reach Ignis's car first. "It's not that I don't want him to. I want Noctis to be happy, and I like Prompto. I'm simply worried about the implications."

"Political implications? Or the implications of how we're gonna fit four people into one bed when Noct decides he wants all of us at once?"

"Both, I suppose. It's not uncommon for a dom to have several subs; you know that as well as I do. King Mors had six, as I recall, though the history books don't mention whether he had them all at the same time. But they were all of noble blood, and all arranged collarings. His shield, his advisor, his wife, and three consorts he took for political reasons."

"Grandpa always said the second consort was his favorite. What was her name? Maria? Marcia?" Grandpa had plenty of tales of King Mors, not all of them appropriate for children, and so Gladio doesn't know any of the details of how Mors handled six subs at once. He wonders sometimes if learning about such things ought to be part of an Amicitia's training.

"Malia," Ignis says, "daughter of the real estate baroness Jamelia Cooke." He unlocks the car and opens the driver's side door. "I don't know that a king has ever taken a consort for love, though they may have fallen in love with them eventually. Consort is an official title, with a full collaring. I don't think Noctis is anywhere near ready to collar Prompto. That leaves him in a gray zone -- not a consort, not a potential spouse, not collared. There's no protocol for a royal boyfriend."

Gladio shrugs. "So maybe lean in on the Crownsguard thing. He's Noct's friend, he'll be part of his personal guard. People don't need to know about what goes on between the two of them beyond that. You know Noct can be discreet."

"When he wants to be, at least. I'd better be going. Do drive safely, Gladio, and remember to rub the cream I bought for you on your scar. It'll help with the flexibility of your skin."

Gladio agrees and says goodnight, heading to his own car. When he gets inside, he takes a minute to ask himself if he's really worried about Ignis being jealous, or if he himself might be, just a little bit. He and Ignis fill very different roles in Noct's life, and those roles translate in the bedroom as well. Prompto's friendship has always had its own niche, and he's uncertain what that will look like under more than friendly circumstances. He doesn't know whether Noctis will want to keep his relationship with Prompto separate from the two of them, or bring them all together. It's a lot of uncertainty, but despite everything, he thinks it'll be good for them. Noctis has wanted Prompto for a long time, and Prompto's never been very subtle about how much he's pined for Noctis from practically the moment they met. Ignis thinks Noctis isn't ready to collar Prompto, but Gladio's not so sure. Noctis never does anything by halves; not anything important, anyway.

He sighs and starts the car. It'll all be sorted out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart for helping me out with some last minute rewordings in this chapter! In some universe this fic probably could have ended here, but never fear, I wouldn't leave you in a dsverse fic with just one kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is not discreet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping my schedule like a pro! The chapters will be getting longer and longer from here on out I think. Thanks to everyone who's commented and kudosed, it's great to know people are enjoying this!
> 
> Also there's smut in this chapter which I know everyone has been waiting for more of haha.
> 
> Content warnings: some talk of public humiliation, and a character is made to admit his secret fantasies.

Noctis is not discreet. Not with Prompto, anyway. When Ignis comes to pick Noctis up the next day, he finds him kissing Prompto against the side wall of the school building. It's hardly uncommon to see high school students making out, and really, compared to what some teenagers get up to what they're doing is downright tame, but it's still enough to make Ignis's face heat when he has to interrupt them to take Noctis home.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asks halfway through their drive. "You're being really quiet."

"I'm merely wondering how many tabloids will have photos of you and Prompto on the cover tomorrow," he says, a little embarrassed that he lets an edge he didn't intend sneak into his tone. "I wish you'd kept things discreet until we'd had a talk about how best to present this relationship to the public."

Noctis looks properly chastened when Ignis checks in the mirror. "Sorry," he says, "guess I got kind of carried away."

"I know you're capable of discretion, Noct. You've certainly never gotten 'carried away' in public with me."

Noctis catches his eye in the mirror. "Only because I thought you wouldn't want me to. _Do_ you want me to?"

Ignis frowns at the way Noct's suggestion sends a rush of arousal through him. "Of course not," he says. "It would be highly inappropriate."

"No it wouldn't. You're wearing my collar. I see collared subs naked and leashed in public at least a couple times a week."

"Perhaps, but _they_ are not the advisor to the future king, and their doms are not the crown prince."

Noctis looks at him thoughtfully. "Does that mean if you weren't my advisor, and I wasn't the prince, that you'd want me to parade you around naked in public?"

There's no fighting his body's reaction. Ignis carefully stops at a red light and hopes the glow of it will mask the redness of his cheeks. "Huh," Noctis says. "You know, Iggy, as much as I love figuring out what makes you tick, sometimes I wonder if things wouldn't be better if you just told me everything you want."

" _You_ are all I want," Ignis says, trying to regain his composure as the light changes. "In any case, we'll have to prepare a public statement about your relationship with Prompto. Am I right that you don't intend to formalize your relationship yet?"

"You mean a collar? I think it's a little early to talk about collaring. We're not even done with high school yet. It's not like with you and Gladio."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Ignis says, "but if he's not to be your consort, then what shall we tell the press? Or your father, for that matter? I don't believe you've discussed it with him yet, but you ought to call him tonight if you don't want him to find out from his public relations secretary."

Noctis sighs. "Yeah, okay. I'll call dad first and see what he thinks we should tell the press."

The rest of the drive passes quietly as Noctis taps away at his phone, as does the elevator ride up. Just before the doors open on Noct's floor he leans in to whisper in Ignis's ear, "Don't think I've forgotten what you said -- or didn't say -- about showing you off in public. There's plenty we can do that nobody else will even notice." With that, he strides off down the hall, leaving Ignis to scramble in his wake.

*

_[Noctis] hey dad do you have time to talk_  
_[Noctis] call me when you get a chance_

Noctis stares at his phone for a moment, then tosses it on the table next to his homework. His dad isn't likely to be looking at his texts any time soon -- he's probably in the middle of some extremely important business, like he always is. However, when Noctis has just opened up his physics textbook his phone starts buzzing, and when he looks it's a call from his dad.

"Hey Dad," he says, picking up the phone and heading into his bedroom with a brief wave at Ignis. "Didn't think you'd be free."

_"I happened to have a few minutes between meetings. What can I do for you, Noctis?"_

Noctis takes a breath, entirely uncertain of how to have this conversation with his father. He hasn't spent much time talking to him about his love life, though he's fairly certain that his dad is aware he's not just platonically involved with Ignis and Gladio. "There's not a rule against me dating, is there?" he says finally.

There's a moment of silence. Then, _"Not technically, though your marriage prospects are expected to be decided on by the Council. I wasn't aware that there was someone you were considering. You seemed to be fairly well satisfied with Ignis and Gladiolus."_

Well, okay, now he's entirely certain his dad knows about the three of them. "It's Prompto," he says. "I didn't want you to find out from the tabloids. Ignis thinks we need to make some kind of public statement." He hesitates a moment, then adds, "It's not that I'm not satisfied with Ignis and Gladio. I just . . . I really like Prompto."

His father chuckles, and Noctis lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You and Prompto have been inseparable for years. Ignis is probably right, some sort of statement should be made."_

"But I didn't have to make any statements when I-- I mean, when Ignis and I-- or when Gladio--"

_"Ignis and Gladiolus wear your collar. Though it's certainly not always the case that an . . . intimate relationship results from the bond of king and shield, or king and advisor, it's more common than not in our history. The public expects it so there's no need for announcements. However, there are always formalities when someone is chosen either as a bride or a consort. Typically it's done after review by the Council in the case of weddings, or after the appropriate political maneuvering for consorts. Do you plan to make Prompto your consort?"_

Noctis sits down on the edge of his bed. "I haven't even thought about it, and I definitely haven't talked to _him_ about it. The only thing we talked about was him joining the Crownsguard so he can be part of my personal guard. Does it have to be so complicated?"

_"I'm afraid that when you're royalty, nearly everything is complicated."_

"Okay, so, what do we tell the press?"

_"Hmm. Well, what is it exactly that Prompto is to you? Right now, as opposed to what he may be in the future."_

Noctis kicks his feet against the side of the bed, mouth twisting as he tries to think of any way at all to express his thoughts. What he feels about Prompto can be summed up in one word: _good_. "My . . . boyfriend? I guess?"

_"Then tell the press only that you're seeing each other, and that there have been no formal arrangements made. I'm afraid it's time for me to go to that meeting, but Noctis?"_

"Yeah, Dad?"

_"Bring Prompto over for dinner. Ignis and Gladiolus too. I'm sure Ignis can find some time in our schedules. It's been too long since I've seen you all together, and I'd like a chance to get to know Prompto."_

His stomach twists a little at the thought of subjecting them all to his father's interrogation into the details of their relationships, but it also sounds . . . nice. "Yeah, sure thing. Talk to you later."

Noctis takes a moment after hanging up the phone. He flips open his messages, and sees three new ones from Prompto.

_[Prompto] tell iggy i'm sorry for kissing you in public_  
_[Prompto] hope it won't cause problems_  
_[Prompto] miss u already_

"Noct? What did your father have to say?" Ignis asks from the doorway.

"To tell the press we're seeing each other and no formal arrangements have been made. And he wants to have dinner with us."

"With you and Prompto?"

"Yeah, and you and Gladio, all four of us. Can you schedule it? And handle the press release or whatever needs to be done?" _it's ok_ , he types to Prompto, _probably gonna be in gossip mags soon tho._

"Of course. I'll ask them to respect your privacy as well, but I doubt my suggestion will be followed."

"Thanks, Specs." He glances up from his phone, and his eyes catch on the gleam of the pendant on Ignis's necklace. "Hey, are you . . ."

Ignis steps closer. "Am I what?"

"Are you really okay with this? With me and Prompto, I mean. I know you said you were, but . . ." With the way that Ignis has been jumping on the potential public opinion problems, Noctis is starting to wonder whether there's something more to it.

"It's fine. It may take a little getting used to is all. I know how much you care for Prompto." Ignis's eyes are downcast, though, and Noctis can read his body language perfectly after so many years.

Noct's phone buzzes with a message from Prompto, but he ignores it and instead tells Ignis, "Come here." Ignis comes, climbing up onto the bed, then allowing himself to be positioned so he's laying with his head in Noctis's lap. Noctis takes off Ignis's glasses and sets them aside, then cards his fingers through Ignis's hair. "I'm not going to leave you for him," he says firmly. "You're always going to be mine. Say it, Ignis."

Ignis trembles a little, and turns his face into Noctis's hip. "I'm always going to be yours," he murmurs.

"The other part too," Noctis insists, tugging at Ignis's hair just hard enough for him to really feel it.

"You're not going to--" Another tug, harder this time. "You're not going to leave me for him."

Noctis releases his grip and returns to gentle petting. "Do I need to punish you for not believing me?"

Ignis's breath hitches. "Y--Yes, Highness." There it is, the thing Ignis really wants. Noctis may not always be able to figure him out, but right now what Ignis needs is crystal clear to him. He supports his relationship with Prompto because he wants Noctis to be happy in every way possible, but he's also apprehensive about losing his attention, even though he knows he shouldn't be. This isn't a game of reasoning with the logical part of Ignis's mind; it's a game of satisfying the irrational beast within.

"Alright. This is your punishment," Noctis says, sliding out from under Ignis's head and starting to unbutton his shirt. "You're going to lie here and take it while I get you off. No pain, only pleasure. You're not allowed to touch me. _And_ ," he says, as he tugs Ignis's shirt free of his belt, "you're going to tell me all of your fantasies."

"Yes, Highness," Ignis breathes, the muscles of his stomach fluttering under Noctis's fingers.

"First you're going to tell me whether you'd rather have me get you off with my hand or my mouth." He spreads Ignis's shirt to the sides and rucks up his undershirt, pressing his lips to the exposed skin while his hand moves lower to rub over the growing bulge in Ignis's slacks.

"Whatever you want," Ignis says, gripping the blankets to keep from violating the no-touching rule.

Noctis withdraws his hands and mouth. "I _said_ , you're going to tell me whether _you_ would rather have me use my hand or my mouth. This is your punishment, Ignis, don't make it worse."

"Mouth," Ignis gasps, and Noctis rewards him by kissing him through his trousers, then mouthing along his length. He leaves wet marks on the fabric as he works, enough that Ignis won't be able to hide it on his way home if he decides not to spend the night.

"If you want your pants off, you'll start talking." He sucks on the tip of Ignis's cock, where he's already soaked through his pants and underwear. "I know a lot of what you like, but I know there are a more things you want to try. Start. Talking."

"I-- I want--" Ignis is breathing hard, probably half from arousal and half from the effort of trying to force himself to admit to his desires. "I want to be filthy. I want you to make a mess of me." Noctis opens the buckle of Ignis's belt. "I want you to leave me like that and let someone find me that way -- Gladio or Prompto, I don't care." The belt slips through the clasp and he pops the button on Ignis's slacks.

"That's good," Noctis encourages. "Keep going."

"I want you to f-- fuck me in front of Prompto. Show him what it means to be-- _ahhh--_ to be yours. Use me for your pleasure." The zipper is down, now, and Noctis is mouthing at Ignis's cock again, only this time it's just the thin fabric of his briefs between Noct's tongue and skin.

"Yeah, bet he'd like to see that." Noctis tugs the waist of Ignis's pants and underwear down, and Ignis lifts his hips to help him. His cock springs free, slapping back against his belly and leaving a wet trail of precome. "What else?"

"When we go to dinner with your-- your father," Ignis starts, then moans when Noctis pulls his cock out of his briefs and licks up the underside. "Under my clothes, I w-- I want--"

Noctis takes Ignis's cock into his mouth fully, watching him clench his fists in the blankets and enjoying listening to him lose the ability to speak coherently. He bobs his head a few times, licking and sucking along the way, then pulls off. "What do you want under your clothes?" he asks, voice low and a little scratchy from arousal and the bitterness of Ignis's precome. "A plug? Chastity cage? Rope harness?"

"Yes!" Ignis cries out as Noctis takes him in his mouth again. "Yes, please, Highness, anything, just make-- make it-- make it so I can't forget that I'm yours," he pleads, and then he's coming into Noctis's mouth, hips twitching forward, his mouth open and head thrown back against the pillows.

Noctis crawls back up the bed and lays down next to Ignis, wrapping and arm around his waist and pulling him close. "You were so good," he murmurs in Ignis's ear, pressing light kisses to his neck. "Thank you for telling me." His own cock is hard and straining against his pants, but that can be dealt with later. For now, he's just satisfied that Ignis has been reassured of his place in Noct's life.

They stay like that for a long while, until the timer on the oven goes off and Ignis rouses the two of them for dinner. Noctis picks up his phone, and reads his texts from Prompto.

_[Prompto] gossip mags? ;_;_  
_[Prompto] at least ur hot enough for the both of us_  
_[Prompto] hopefully they'll get my good side ;)_

Noctis smiles at his phone before typing his reply.

_[Noctis] ignis will handle it, don't worry_  
_[Noctis] I miss you too_

That could be the end of the conversation, but now that they've taken that first step, Noctis realizes the kind of things he's been tempted to text to Prompto are no longer inappropriate or off-limits, so he adds, _come over tomorrow? i can't wait to get my hands on you_.

*

There's whispering and staring from the moment Prompto walks through the school gate, and he quickly makes his way to his seat to wait for Noct to arrive. It's not like the other students didn't already see him and Noct playing tonsil hockey yesterday, but the tone of the murmuring is different than it was the previous afternoon. Still, he figures it'd take a lot to bring him down from the high of knowing that _Noct wants him_ , and that he can _have_ him -- he can finally kiss those perfectly bowed lips, touch Noct's hot skin, hear him whispering in his ear. Being with Noct is the goddamn best thing he's ever felt in his life, and they haven't even gotten past first base yet.

He pulls out his phone and opens up social media, figuring it's best to know what everyone else has been reading about him. He's still scrolling through the feed five minutes later when Noct drops into the seat next to him. "That bad, huh?" Noct says.

"'Unsatisfied by his two collared submissives and lacking in marriage prospects, Prince Noctis turns schoolmate to playmate,'" he quotes. "That's the nice version. Check this one out." He turns his phone so Noct can see it, displaying the headline, _Pretty Plaything, Gold-Digger, or Spy? Prince Noctis's Youthful Indiscretion._

"My vote's for pretty plaything," Noct says evenly. "You know, I always hear that phrase, 'youthful indiscretion,' but nobody ever talks about a non-youthful indiscretion. What would that be, like, a geriatric indiscretion?"

Prompto snorts, and Noct grins, and maybe it doesn't matter that half the class is staring at them. Half the class stares at Noct on any given day anyway. "Does this mean no more lunchtime making out? Keep the paparazzi off your back?"

Noct shrugs. "It's up to you. I don't mind the tabloids; they've been talking about me for years. They've been talking about you for years too, but if you don't want to have any compromising photos in them, we can tone it down. Keep things private only, like I do with the others."

Prompto sighs and kicks his legs out under his desk. "I like being public with you," he admits. "Kind of a rush, you know? Knowing you could have anyone, you already have two great guys, and you still want me anyway."

Noct leans over and presses a quick kiss to Prompto's cheek. "Alright then. You coming to training with me this afternoon?"

"You still want me to?"

"Gotta pass the Crownsguard exam, right? You bought yourself some time but don't want to lose your fitness."

The bell rings, and Prompto nods at him. He's a little anxious about the publicity, and a lot anxious about messing up the dynamic Noct has with Iggy and Gladio, but he'll push through all of his self-doubt for the chance to be with him.

*

Noct and Prompto restrain themselves at training, and in the car as Ignis drives them home. Prompto almost loses his composure when Noct leans over to ask Ignis, "Can you just drop us off at my place? We can get pizza for dinner and Prompto can take the train home."

Ignis agrees smoothly, though, and as soon as they're in the elevator Prompto finds himself pinned against the wall, mouth being invaded by Noct's hot and eager tongue. It's good, it's so good, and though his muscles are aching and sore and he's exhausted to the core from the intensity of Gladio's training, he's also so, so ready to be alone with Noct. Gladio had sent Prompto to work on the obstacle course alone while he sparred with Noct in the middle of it, and the bits and pieces Prompto had seen of their fight brought back all of his memories of the news clips of Noct's exhibition match with the Kingsglaive.

The elevator opens and they stumble out into the hallway, Noct taking Prompto's hand and tugging him along to his apartment. Inside, they're all over each other again in the entryway, trying to kick off their shoes without letting go even a second. Noct's hands curl around his ribs and into his hair and Prompto's even more weak in the knees than he was after finishing his fifth set of squats.

Finally, Noct pushes him away. Noct's face is flushed, his hair messed up, his pupils blown and his shoes still half on his feet. "Shoes off, then get on the couch," Noct says, and there's just a hint of command in it, but it's enough to make Prompto fall to his knees. He fumbles at the laces of Noct's trainers, then flushes when Noct laughs and says, "I meant _your_ shoes, but this is fine too."

Getting his own shoes off is only moderately difficult with how fast his heart is racing, but he manages it somehow, and follows Noct to the couch, where he sits down and pulls Prompto into his lap. There's more kissing, then, and Prompto can't quite figure out what to do with his hands but Noct sure as hell knows what he's doing. He tugs Prompto's hips down and oh Gods, Prompto can feel the heat of Noct's erection. Noct's hand moves down and closes on his ass, and Prompto must make some kind of sound or tense up or something because Noct pulls back from where he's been sucking on Prompto's neck and looks up at him.

"Sorry, I forgot, you-- have you done this before?"

"I haven't done shit and you know it," Prompto says, a little embarrassed but mostly really turned on.

Noct moves his hands back up to Prompto's sides. "We can stay above the waist," he offers, sliding his hand up and down reassuringly. "I don't mind, we can take as long as you want."

Prompto wants Noct so badly he can barely stand it, but this is also all so new and overwhelming that he's not sure how to handle it. "I-- Uh, I mean, okay, confession time, I've been jerking off to photos of you for literal years, dude, but . . . "

Noct cups his face with one hand and pulls him in for another kiss, soft and sweet and slow and not at all like the frantic making out from earlier. "Do you have any idea how hot that is? Because imagining you thinking about me when you come is so goddamn hot," he breathes. "But I can wait until you're ready. It's really fine."

"Making out is good though, like, definitely don't stop doing that."

Noct laughs. "Yeah, don't worry. I've got you."

They do, eventually, order pizza and finish their homework. Noct reads a couple of reports Ignis left for him while Prompto borrows his laptop to read up on the Crownsguard application process. But mostly they kiss, slowly and tenderly, and every touch of Noct's hands feels like a blessing.

When he gets home late that night, his cheeks ache from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my team of cheerleaders and betas, especially misswonderheart who manages to help when I'm like "this sounds weird but I don't know why." Come yell at me about dom!Noct on Tumblr @marmolita!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, when is the dinner with His Majesty?" Gladio asks Prompto as they sit on the bench, waiting for Noctis to finish up in the shower after Saturday afternoon training.
> 
> "The what now?"
> 
> "Noct didn't tell you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of town with no internet except super slow public WiFi so apologies in advance for not being able to answer comments in a timely manner, but I'm here to keep updating on schedule! Enjoy!

"So, when is the dinner with His Majesty?" Gladio asks Prompto as they sit on the bench, waiting for Noctis to finish up in the shower after Saturday afternoon training.

"The what now?"

"Noct didn't tell you? His dad wants to meet you, he invited all of us to dinner."

Prompto stares. "D-- Dinner? With the . . . with the _king_?"

Gladio raises an eyebrow. "With Noct's dad. Who happens to be the king, yeah. Don't try and tell me you're not into it, I've seen the way you get slack-jawed whenever Noct does something princely."

Prompto swats at Gladio's shoulder, but just ends up hurting his hand on his ridiculous muscles. "Like you don't," he mutters.

Gladio just grins. "Guess you guys must have been too busy getting it on for him to remember to tell you. I had dinner with Ignis while you were at Noct's the other day -- he said you two were so antsy in the car that he was impressed you managed to make it all the way into Noct's building without tearing each other's clothes off." Ignis had also checked his phone about a million times, in that particular subtle fashion that Gladio knew meant that Ignis was trying very hard to convince himself not to worry but he was worrying anyway.

"We weren't _getting it on_ ," Prompto grumbles, his face turning red. "Not-- not like _that_."

"Like what?" Needling Prompto is kind of fun, Gladio has come to realize. He's cute when he's flustered.

"Nobody tore anyone's clothes off, we were just . . . hey are you trying to distract me from that whole dinner thing?"

Gladio laughs. "I wasn't, actually. You and Noct wanna take your time, that's your business. But whatever you were doing, you definitely had his full attention all night."

There's a smile playing at the edges of Prompto's lips at that, and Gladio makes note of it. If there's a chance that Noct is going to bring them all to his bed together, he'd like to know in advance what kind of things work for Prompto. After this long together, he's gotten a handle on the big picture for Ignis -- he likes to be completely in control, and he likes to be completely out of control. Like Gladio himself, Ignis enjoys serving Noctis and being praised for it, though his service usually takes a different form.

Noctis emerges from the shower, towel wrapped low around his hips. Both of them turn to look at him, and as Gladio lets his eyes wander over Noct's body, he can see the same expression of hunger reflected on Prompto's face. Noctis doesn't miss it; he can tell by the smirk. "Maybe I should have left the towel off," he suggests. Prompto's face turns even redder.

"Maybe you should have told me I'm supposed to have dinner with _the king_ , asshole," he retorts.

Noctis has the decency to look a little ashamed at that. "Shit, I didn't tell you? Uh, sorry."

Prompto crosses his arms over his chest. "Well at least tell me when it's gonna be so I can time my nervous breakdown to it."

Noctis grabs his clothes out of his bag and strips off the towel to start drying his hair, oblivious to the way Prompto stares at his naked ass and gradually turns bright red. "Next weekend I think? I dunno, Iggy arranged everything," Noctis says, dropping the towel and pulling on a pair of black boxer-briefs. Gladio shamelessly cops a feel, and Noctis chuckles and swats at him with his t-shirt. If Prompto wasn't here, he'd be doing more than just grabbing Noct's ass. He's tempted to anyway, but if the two of them are taking it slow then it's not his place to interfere with that.

"I can take the train home tonight," Prompto offers. "If you guys are, uh. Busy."

Noctis looks over at him in surprise, then says, "It's fine, Gladio can wait." He turns to Gladio and adds, "Can't you, Gladio?"

It's the damn tone of voice that does him in, every time. The sharpness of his eyes, the expectation -- they speak to something base inside of him that lives to serve his king. "Yes, Highness," he finds himself saying, eyes lowered. Next to him, Prompto audibly swallows.

Noctis finishes dressing and says, "Come on, let's get back to my place before dinner gets cold."

*

It's Wednesday night, and Prompto is sitting at home working on an essay for his literature class while the evening news plays in the background. Honestly if it wasn't for Ignis insisting that he and Noct get their homework done before any "hanky panky" -- enforced by him not leaving Noct's apartment until they're done -- he probably wouldn't have done any homework all week. (Prompto's pretty sure Noct would want to kiss him even with Ignis there, but he's not quite ready for that yet.) Even tonight he has a lot to catch up on, while Noct is off doing an interview.

An interview which should be coming on TV any minute, he realizes. "Up next: a busy week for His Royal Highness Prince Noctis. Stay tuned for our exclusive interview!" the newscaster says, as the IBC jingle plays over the fade to commercial. Prompto sets his laptop aside on the coffee table and gets himself a glass of water as the ads play, then checks his phone to see if there's anything from Noct. Nothing, unsurprisingly -- Ignis probably took his phone as soon as they got to the TV studio.

"Welcome back," the newscaster says. "Let's go now to Henrietta Lucerne and His Royal Highness Prince Noctis."

"Thanks, Jerry. Prince Noctis, thank you for taking the time to speak with me tonight," Henrietta says. She's one of Prompto's favorite news anchors because she always seems to care about Insomnia's immigrants and lower classes. It's probably why she's the one Ignis chose to interview Noct.

Noct, meanwhile, looks princely and unruffled in a black pinstripe suit. He smiles at Henrietta and says, "It's my pleasure." Prompto licks his lips and takes a sip of his water. It's not often that Noct does interviews, but he's pretty sure he's seen every single one there is -- at least the ones that he can find on the web. Even before he realized his own submissive tendencies and his crush on his best friend, he used to hoard those videos, those moments when Noct was something more than just his buddy who liked video games and fishing.

"Last week you were involved in an altercation at the summer market. Can you comment on the circumstances?"

"Of course. Some men were harassing a mother and son, Galahdian immigrants. I asked them to stop, but they responded with violence. They were subdued and arrested. Last I heard they were awaiting trial." Noct is calm and collected, but Prompto remembers how emotional he was that night. First, the anger blazing in his eyes at the men, and then the fear when Gladio took a hit for him. So much has happened since then that it's hard to believe it's only been a little over a week.

"Let's watch a clip of the incident. Allow me to warn our viewers that this video contains some violence as well as derogatory language." The clip starts to play. It's clearly taken on a cell phone by someone with a shaky hand, but it starts from one of the men insulting the woman, and has a good angle on Noct's face as he says, _all citizens of Lucis are under the protection of the crown._ The video gets worse as the fight breaks out, with the person holding the phone rapidly backing away, but there's a shot of Noct punching one of the men in the gut, the cry of _he's got a knife!_ , and the video comes to an end on a frame of Gladio's bloody brow.

When the clip ends, the camera focuses on Noct's face. Prompto can see the tightness of his jaw, but only because he knows him so well. "Your Highness, would you care to elaborate on your statement that all Lucians are under your protection?"

Noct takes a breath and Prompto bites his lip and leans in. "The first duty of the crown is to protect the citizens. That doesn't just mean the citizens of Insomnia, but all of Lucis. My father and I are entirely agreed on this matter."

"And what would you say to those who have concerns that immigrants -- specifically Galahdian immigrants -- are taking their jobs or increasing the crime rate?"

"I would say, Henrietta, that the unemployment rate is at an all-time low. There are plenty of jobs to go around. I'd also point out that the soldiers of the Kingsglaive, who keep all of us safe, are disproportionately Galahdian. It seems unlikely to me that a group of people who are known for their dedication to the protection of Lucis would be increasing crime. The only crimes I'm seeing are hate crimes against them." Noct takes another breath, then continues. "I've been working with the Council on improving our social services, to make sure that everyone who comes to Insomnia will have an equal chance at success. We're also working with veterans' services to ensure high quality care for our injured or retired Kingsglaive soldiers."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Henrietta says, and she looks pleased with what Noct's saying. Prompto's surprised, a little -- Noct hasn't talked to him about any of that stuff he's been working on, even though now he knows it's relevant to his parents. Then again, Noct never really talks to him about anything related to his royal duties. Prompto's always been the one he goes to to _escape_ those duties. He wonders how joining the Crownsguard will change that. "I hope your Shield has recovered from his injury."

The camera pans to the side, where Gladio is standing at attention at the edge of the stage, and zooms in on his face as he studiously ignores it. "Thanks to the quick action of the paramedics, he was able to be healed with minimal damage," Noct says.

"That's quite a scar," Henrietta notes as the camera swings back to Noct.

Noct smiles, and Prompto knows he's thinking about how Gladio keeps saying the scar just makes him look like a badass. "I'm grateful for my Shield's service," he says instead, just enough of a dominant note in his voice that Prompto's sure that he meant for Gladio to hear it.

"That brings us to our other topic," Henrietta says, and Prompto's stomach twists. Ignis had warned him that this interview might touch on their relationship, and he's not really sure how it will go. "I understand that in addition to your collared retainers, you've taken on another submissive?"

Noct fidgets just a little. "I wouldn't say that I've . . . taken him on. There's no formalized relationship."

The screen is filled with a full-color, high resolution photo of him and Noct making out behind the school. Prompto chokes on his own spit and scrambles for his water.

"What can you tell us about this young man?" Henrietta asks.

"Um." Great, now Noct has been knocked out of his smooth royal mask too. Prompto hangs his head in his hands. "His name is Prompto Argentum. He's a classmate of mine at school. We've been friends for years."

"Yes, I believe we've seen photos of the two of you together in the past. What made you decide to change the nature of your relationship beyond friendship?"

Noct's fingers twitch. "That's my business, and Prompto's. I don't believe we need to share that publicly." Prompto lets out a heavy breath as Henrietta appears to accept that reply.

"Your Highness, some members of the Council and foreign ambassadors have voiced concerns that this relationship may harm your marriage prospects."

"My relationship with Prompto, like my relationship with my retainers, has no bearing on my future marriage." Noct leans in and smiles conspiratorially, a move that almost looks like something Noct would do when they're joking around in their free time, not like something the usually impassive Prince Noctis would do. "I'm sure you've noticed that neither Prompto nor my retainers could provide an heir to the throne."

Henrietta laughs, and Prompto relaxes. "Yes, that does appear to be the case. Well, it looks like we're out of time. Thank you again for taking time out of your evening for us, Your Highness."

"Of course," Noct says, and just like that the interview is over. Prompto clicks off the TV and sits back on the sofa. It probably went about as well as it could have, though he could have done without a giant photo of him and Noct locking lips broadcast to millions of crown citizens. He grabs his phone and shoots off a _nice work, bro_ message to Noct, then gets back to work on his essay.

Later, when he's about ready to turn off the lights and go to sleep, his phone chimes with a reply.

_[Noctis] i know you're not super into the publicity but_   
_[Noctis] i kind of like everyone knowing about us_

Prompto's skin goes warm and tingly. _Dude_ , he replies, _you are the most possessive dom ever._

_[Noctis] i kno, sry_   
_[Noctis] can I possess you tomorrow night?_

Prompto bites his lip as he considers, then snaps a selfie. The headboard of his bed is in the background, and the photo captures his bare shoulders and the jut of his collarbones. His eyes are lowered in it, but he's licking his lips. He hopes it gets across the right message to Noct as he hits send.

For good measure, he adds, _can't wait_.

*

There's an action movie playing on the TV, the squeal of tires and crash of a car exploding filling the room from his surround sound speakers, but Noctis couldn't care less. He's far more occupied with the soft skin of Prompto's throat, the rush of breath across his cheek, and the way Prompto's body trembles under his hands.

"Noct," Prompto gasps, as Noctis slides a hand into his hair and tugs hard. They were sitting side by side when the movie began, but somewhere around the end of the first act hands had started wandering and now Noctis is settled between Prompto's thighs, leaning over him as he reclines with his head on the armrest. He moves his lips to the pulse point beneath Prompto's jaw, delighting in the rapid-fire beat of blood beneath his skin.

They've been spending time like this all week in a slowly escalating series of makeout sessions, and Noctis is starting to learn what Prompto likes. He bites down, sucking hard, and Prompto groans. It'll leave a mark for sure, and Prompto might tease him for it but Noctis knows they both want it that way.

Prompto's hands clutch the fabric of Noct's shirt and tug, so he pulls back and strips it off. "Damn," Prompto whispers, looking up at Noctis with a heated admiration that makes his cock twitch where it's confined in his pants. "I dunno why Gladio teases you about not having muscle, you're totally chiseled, dude."

Noctis laughs, enjoying the way Prompto's eyes slide over his torso. "Want to take yours off too?" he asks, voice rough with desire. He puts effort into not making it sound like a command, because Prompto's still easing into physical intimacy and he doesn't want to push him past his limits. They haven't spent enough time between the two of them for Noctis to be really confident that Prompto will ask him to stop if he needs it, so he makes a point of asking permission rather than issuing orders.

Prompto hesitates, then wriggles his way out of his shirt. Noctis grins down at him and runs his fingers along Prompto's chest, feeling out the shallow curves of his muscles before moving to the sides to pinch his nipples and make him squirm, his hands grabbing at the couch cushions. Noctis lowers himself down again and murmurs, "Touch me," against Prompto's lips before kissing him. He smiles as he feels Prompto's fingertips hesitantly skimming up his sides, then becoming more confident and settling firmly on his back. In the background, another car flips over and explodes, the orange light from the flames on the TV casting an attractive glow over Prompto's cheeks.

Noctis settles down another inch, so that their bodies are touching. Prompto makes a frankly adorable high-pitched sound when their hips press together, and Noctis can't help laughing a little at how cute it is. "Tell me what you want, Prompto," he says.

Prompto swallows. "What I want in general or what I want right now?"

"Right now."

The blush that's been gradually growing on Prompto's cheeks starts to extend down his neck, and Noctis nips a trail down his jaw, following it. "I want-- I want to be good for you," he says finally, and Noctis is surprised to feel the insistent press of Prompto's erection against his own. Prompto rolls his hips slowly, hesitantly, like he's afraid he's going to be told off for it.

"You're always good for me," Noctis says, pushing back against him, excitement building at the possibility that Prompto's decided he's ready for more. They rock together, and Prompto whimpers.

Gods, it's good to finally have Prompto like this, to claim him and take his pleasure. Their lips crash together in another searing kiss as Prompto claws at his back, planting his feet for leverage to thrust up against Noctis.

"Noct, I'm-- feels so-- please, I'm gonna-- can I--"

Prompto doesn't quite manage to spit it out but Noctis can forgive that, because shit, they've barely even gotten started and Prompto is begging to come already and that's got to be one of the hottest things he's ever seen. "Yeah," he says against Prompto's neck, "yeah, come on, do it," and he yanks Prompto's hair again as he bites down on his neck, right on top of the mark he left earlier. Prompto arches under him and shouts as he comes, his nails digging into Noct's back and leaving marks he'll probably be apologizing for later. (They're marks that he might get punished for if they were further into this relationship, but there will be plenty of time for things like that, he hopes.)

He lets Prompto ride it out underneath him, then sits back on his heels and opens up his pants. Prompto looks so good spread out before him, flushed red and sweaty, bite marks blooming across his neck, a wet spot on his pants, his expression one of stunned pleasure. Noctis pulls himself out of his pants and underwear and starts jerking off in quick strokes, too eager to see what Prompto will look like covered in his come.

Prompto blinks a few times, dazed, then his gaze falls to Noct's rapidly moving hand. He reaches out hesitantly and asks, "Can I do that for you?" With some effort, Noctis lets go of himself and nods, then groans as Prompto's fingers wrap around him. He falls down, bracing himself with a hand on the cushion by Prompto's head, and slides two fingers of his other hand into Prompto's mouth.

Prompto makes an eager noise and licks and sucks on his fingers as Noctis imagines that tongue somewhere else and pushes himself forward into Prompto's hand. For his first time giving a handjob, Prompto is only a little awkward until he gets used to the angle, and it's not long before Noctis is close to the edge. He pushes his fingers farther into Prompto's mouth, pressing down on his tongue, and Prompto tips his head back and takes it.

"Fuck," Noctis breathes, " _fuck_ , Prompto, gonna come all over you, make you mine." It's mostly nonsense but he doesn't care, too fuzzy-headed with pleasure to think about what he's saying. Prompto's hand speeds up, his thumb swiping over the slit, and Noctis lets go, keeping his eyes open so he can watch as he shoots over Prompto's chest and belly, a few stray drops hitting him on the chin and dripping down into the hollow of his throat. Noctis pulls his fingers from his mouth and leans down to kiss him as Prompto withdraws his hand. It's messy, lips too slick and lax, but still good.

He sits up, wiping the last few drops on Prompto's stomach before he tucks himself back into his pants. "Are you okay?" he asks, a little concerned that Prompto hasn't said anything yet. The ending credits of the movie roll past in the background, the hard rock theme song playing over them. Did he go too far?

Prompto takes a breath. "Are you kidding me? I'm fucking _awesome_. Holy shit."

Noctis relaxes and grins. "Good. Do you, uh."

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you want to clean up it's okay, but I-- I kind of like the idea of letting it dry and you going home messy. If that's too much, then--"

"No!" Prompto interrupts, his cheeks still red. "No, that's good, I-- I like that idea too."

Noctis adjust his seat and pulls Prompto's legs across his lap, then grabs his hand, twining their fingers together. "You wanna try that movie again?"

Prompto laughs. "Yeah, sure."

It's nice, cuddling with Prompto and watching a movie. It feels good, feels _normal_ , and it's just an extra bonus that he can glance over and see the drying tracks across Prompto's skin. When the movie's over, and he's walking Prompto to the door, Prompto says, "About the dinner with your dad."

"Yeah?"

"Do I need to . . . is there etiquette? What am I supposed to do? Is this like, subs kneel and eat off the floor, or what?"

"Nah," Noctis replies, brushing Prompto's mussed hair out of his face. "You'll have a place at the table. Use your silverware from the outside in and you'll be fine. It's a family dinner, not a state dinner, so Dad's not gonna care about protocol. Just come over Sunday afternoon and Iggy can tell you anything else you need on the way there."

Prompto nods, and Noctis leans in to kiss him. It's hard to believe they've only been together like this for less than two weeks, given how easily they slot together. As Prompto leaves, Noctis wonders if the paparazzi are going to snap some photos of him with the traces of dried come still on his neck and chin. He decides he doesn't mind if they do. Next time maybe he'll make Prompto bring his camera so he can take some pictures himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto laughs in disbelief. "Are you guys really-- Are we-- Are you really inviting me over for group sex or am I reading this all wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, we're getting towards the end! Except not really because the last three chapters are pretty much as long as the first 7 combined. Sorry not sorry? Here is the much anticipated dinner with Regis.
> 
> Content notes for this chapter: the semi-public humiliation you're hopefully all expecting at this point, a whole lot of voyeurism/exhibitionism, dirty talk, barebacking, and I don't want to spoil the kink but lbr they talked about it a couple chapters ago so you can guess what it is. Enjoy!

"Are you sure my clothes are okay?" Prompto asks for the tenth time as he tugs at the sleeves of his blazer nervously. Gladio's pretty sure King Regis would be glad to meet Prompto in his sweatpants, but he figures it's good that he wants to put in an effort.

"It's fine, chill out," he says. "Noct, you ready to go?"

"Almost," Noctis calls from the bedroom, where he and Ignis have been getting ready for the better part of an hour. Prompto looks at Gladio inquisitively.

"Don't ask me," Gladio says, shrugging. "Ignis has been twitchy all day so Noct probably has something planned for him. He almost burned the bacon this morning and had to make an extra trip to the dry cleaner's because he forgot to pick up his jacket." He doesn't mention that Noctis has been extremely smug all day too, because he doesn't want Prompto to be jealous of whatever it is that Noctis and Ignis have got going on.

"What do you mean, has something planned?" Prompto asks. Gladio just raises an eyebrow. "Oh. Oh, _that_ kind of something. But we have to leave in like ten minutes, don't we?" Gladio spreads his hands, and Prompto goes back to fiddling with his jacket, looking a little embarrassed as he contemplates what Noctis and Ignis might be doing.

Ten minutes later, when Gladio is about to go knock on the bedroom door, Noctis emerges with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Okay, we're ready," he says. Ignis follows him, as put-together as ever but with the traces of a lingering blush high on his cheeks. He doesn't meet Prompto or Gladio's eyes, just grabs his keys and follows Noctis a little stiffly to the door. Prompto swallows audibly, and Gladio is pretty sure his imagination is running wild.

"If Noct wants you to know, you'll find out," Gladio murmurs to him as he follows Ignis out the door. A beat later, he hears the click of the door closing as Prompto comes out into the hallway. At this point, Gladio is willing to bet money that Noctis has plans for something in the bedroom with at least the three of them after this dinner. The real question is whether or not Prompto will be invited along for it, and honestly he thinks it could go either way. He's been watching the two of them whenever they're together, and they've been getting a lot more physically comfortable. If they haven't had sex yet -- and that's a big if -- it's going to happen any day. Remembering his own first time with Noctis, with Ignis there watching, Gladio wonders if the same will happen for Prompto tonight.

*

They're led to a private dining room. At least, that's what Noct says it is, despite the fact that there's a giant gilded door with two armed guards who announce their presence before they go in. Prompto's practically shaking in his boots, all nervous energy with nowhere for it to go. Noct says, "Just follow me," and he puts that tone of command into it, so it's not like Prompto can run. Instead, he follows Noct through the doors into the most luxurious dining room he's ever seen in his life. One entire wall is windows, with a spectacular view of the city, and the walls are covered in gilded ornamentation and paintings that probably belong in a museum.

"Hey, Dad," Noct says casually, giving _the king of Lucis_ a hug. Prompto comes to a halt, frozen in place when Regis's eyes land on him as he releases his son.

"And this must be Prompto," he says. Prompto opens his mouth, closes it again, then remembers what he's supposed to do and bows like Ignis taught him to.

"Y-- Your Majesty," he says, holding the position, "thank you for inviting me."

"The pleasure is mine," Regis replies, and Prompto straightens up, already feeling his cheeks begin to heat as he's pinned under that sharp gaze. (He could be pinned under a dozen spectral weapons of the ancestral Lucian kings if Regis wanted him to be, and that's the kind of thing he definitely doesn't need to be thinking about when he's trying to make a good impression.)

Luckily, he's saved from having to say anything by Gladio and Ignis greeting Regis with appropriate bows despite their long familiarity. Gladio introduces Prompto to his father Clarus, who he knows has the king's collar tattooed on him somewhere though it isn't visible through his long sleeves and high collar. They sit down at the table in short order -- Regis at the head and Noct at the foot, Gladio and Ignis along one side and Prompto and Clarus at the other. Prompto is overwhelmingly glad that he's seated next to Noct.

"So, Prompto," Regis says as servants (servants!) bring out the first course. It's some kind of soup, but Prompto barely pays attention. "Have the media been hounding you?"

"Not-- not really, Your Majesty." There have definitely been people hanging around when he enters and leaves Noct's place, and at school, but it's not actually much worse than when they were just friends. "I'm trying not to look at what they're saying about me too much."

"Probably for the best," Regis says. "I'm sure Ignis will let you know if there's anything that needs to be done."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Ignis says smoothly. "The staff and I monitor all publicity His Highness receives."

Prompto gets a few moments to focus on eating as Ignis, Gladio, and Clarus discuss their techniques for dealing with uncooperative media outlets, but it's not long before Regis's attention turns back to him.

"Tell me about yourself," Regis says, and Prompto swallows a big mouthful of soup just to give himself a moment to get ready to reply. Noct nudges his leg under the table and shoots him an encouraging smile.

"Um, there's not much to tell. Noct and I go to school together."

"Prompto's going to apply to join my Crownsguard," Noct says.

"Ah yes, you mentioned that when we spoke on the phone."

"You talked about me?" Prompto blurts out before he can think better of it.

"When do you think you got invited to dinner?" Noct says, raising an eyebrow.

"I would hope that my son would keep his father informed of any significant changes in his life," Regis says mildly, but shoots pointed glances at Ignis and Gladio. Noct blushes, and Prompto realizes that Noct probably didn't tell his dad when his relationship with his retainers changed from platonic to something else. He wonders, suddenly, in exactly what capacities Clarus serves his king, before that thought is crushed the same way he crushes thoughts of his own parents' sex life.

"Well, it was actually Ignis's idea for me to call you about it," Noct admits. "Not that I wasn't going to! But . . ."

"After seeing the photo spread in Insomnia Weekly I can see why you didn't want me to find out from the tabloids," Regis says.

"Quite," Clarus agrees, and Prompto's pretty sure his face is turning as red as his soup, which has turned out to be an incredibly tasty tomato bisque. His only consolation is that Noctis looks similarly discomfited.

"I thought you handled the interview with IBC very well, though," Regis continues. "It's important to draw a line between what the public is entitled to know about your personal life and what they are not. You spoke very eloquently on the immigration issue as well."

"Uh, thanks," Noct mumbles. The servants come to take away the soup, replacing it with a plate of garula steak tips in a thick mushroom sauce served over mashed potatoes. "Pass the salt, Ignis?"

Ignis has to reach to pick up the salt shaker, and when he does Prompto catches a flicker of an expression on his face and hears his sharp breath before he hands the salt to Noct. Noct looks pleased by this, and Prompto wonders again what exactly might be going on under Ignis's clothes.

"My parents wanted me to pass along how glad they are that funding and services for refugees are increasing," Prompto says, half because it's true and half because Ignis looks like maybe he'd appreciate people's attention being directed away from him. "They really appreciate everything you've been doing. It's making their jobs a lot easier."

"Is that so?" Regis says with a small smile. "What do your parents do exactly?"

"They organize refugee resettlement. Paperwork, transit, that kind of thing. They're outside the Wall in refugee camps most of the year these days."

"A noble cause," Regis says as Prompto shoves a bite of food into his mouth.

"Noct and I were thinking maybe the council could step up prosecution of people who harass immigrants here in the city," Gladio says.

"Ah, yes. Gladiolus, I apologize that I did not have the opportunity to thank you in person for protecting Noctis from those bullies before now."

"Just doing my job," Gladio says, a little bashfully. "Wouldn't be a shield worth my collar if I didn't." Noct meets Gladio's eyes, and there's a moment of connection that Prompto can sense from across the table before Gladio looks down again and the conversation turns to the details of what to propose to the council.

Prompto gratefully digs in to his dinner, glad that his input is no longer needed. Ignis doesn't contribute as much as usual, he notices, and at one point even fails to answer a direct question and has to be asked twice. That little bit of color in his cheeks hasn't gone away, and his gaze is directed down at his food more intently than necessary for most of the meal. Whatever Noct did to him, it must be pretty intense. He wonders if he'll be able to find out about it later or if this is something that Noct wants to keep just between the two of them.

Dessert is a chocolate cheesecake that's so sinfully delicious that he eats every last bite even though he was already pretty full. Gladio and Noct get into a friendly disagreement about whether making a cheesecake chocolate is an improvement or a detraction from the original. Regis weighs in in favor of chocolate, siding with Noct, and Clarus claims to prefer his cake cheese-free. It's an enjoyable way to finish their meal, as Ignis votes for plain and Prompto's the tie-breaking vote for chocolate.

As they rise and head for the doorway, Regis says, "I'm glad I had a chance to meet you, Prompto. I've heard so much about you from Noctis the past few years -- all of it good, don't worry." He turns to Ignis and Gladio and adds, "I'm sure that having all three of you at his side will be invaluable to my son in his future endeavors."

Gladio and Ignis bow, and Prompto follows their example a moment later. "We'll do our best, Your Majesty," Gladio says. They say their goodbyes and start back through the maze of the Citadel to the garage.

They've barely gotten out of view of the guards when Noct shoves Ignis up against the wall of the corridor, his hands running up Ignis's chest as he kisses him hard. "So fucking hot," Noct murmurs. "I can't wait to get you home." Ignis makes a sound that Prompto's never heard from him before, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, when Noct steps away from him. He's flushed and a little wild eyed, but Noct straightens his jacket for him and says, "Pull it together. We'll be home soon," then continues down the hall.

Prompto looks helplessly at Gladio, not sure if he's supposed to be turned on by that display or envious of whatever Ignis has to look forward to at home. Gladio looks turned on, though, so maybe that's okay. It occurs to him that he rode here with the three of them, and if they're going back to Noct's place for something decidedly sexy, maybe he needs to find another way home. "Uh, Noct? Do you want me to take the train home, or . . .?"

"What? No." Noct looks confused for a second, then catches on. "I mean, you can if you want to, but if you want to come back to my place, then . . . I'd be glad to have you there. No pressure."

Prompto looks at Ignis, who licks his lips before saying, "I have no objections."

Gladio shrugs. "Been wondering when we'd find out how many people fit on Noct's bed at once."

Prompto laughs in disbelief. "Are you guys really-- Are we-- Are you really inviting me over for group sex or am I reading this all wrong?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Noct offers. "Or if you just want to watch, or whatever."

Prompto's heart is racing, and he can feel the shivery tension of nervousness starting to run through his body. _Does_ he want to have sex with-- with all of them? He's only barely done anything with Noct, and hasn't even managed to get naked in front of him yet. On the other hand, he's dying to find out what Noct has planned for Ignis, and the thought of watching the three of them together is too appealing to skip out on. "Okay," he says eventually. "Okay, I'm in. But maybe just for watching."

Noct smiles, leaning in to give him a quick kiss, and Prompto's heart flips over. "Then let's go."

*

Gladio drives them home, because when they get to the car Ignis says, _Highness, I'm afraid it wouldn't be safe for me to drive right now_ and Noct practically drags him down into the back seat.

Ignis is too concerned with safety to fuck in a moving car, but that doesn't stop Noct from leaning over and whispering things in his ear that make him blush like Prompto's never seen before. Yeah, okay, he's kind of shamelessly peering over the back of the passenger seat for the duration of the drive home, but can anyone blame him?

"Yes," Ignis hisses in response to one of Noct's murmured questions, then, "P-- Please, Highness." Prompto's already getting hard in his dress slacks, even as he starts to worry that maybe he shouldn't be watching without asking first. Noct slides a hand into Ignis's lap just as Ignis opens his eyes, and his gaze locks with Prompto's. Ignis straight up moans and arches into the touch, all without breaking eye contact. Prompto swallows hard, the combination of arousal and anxiety making his stomach twist and his nerves light up with jittery energy.

Noct looks up from where he's nibbling at Ignis's neck to see Prompto watching and smiles at him, a sharp, pleased grin. Next to him, Gladio exhales loudly and accelerates.

They probably don't break the law getting back to Noct's apartment, but the trip has never gone by so fast. Gladio looks about ready to sling Noct over his shoulder and carry him upstairs when he gets out of the car and yanks the back door open, glowering into the back seat. It's somewhere between pissed off and turned on, and Prompto gets it, he does -- Ignis and Noct are so hot together but Gladio had had to keep his eyes on the road and not allow himself to get distracted.

Noct gets out of the car before Ignis, calmly straightening his jacket despite the eager glint in his eyes. He doesn't wait for any of them, just starts walking. "Come on," he calls back, not turning to look and see if his command is followed.

"You okay?" Prompto whispers to Ignis as he staggers out of the car, embarrassment written plain on his face. "I've never seen you get so . . . distracted in front of other people before. Or like at all, I've never seen it at all, but I kind of assume that in private you and Noct, you know."

Ignis takes a breath. "Yes, thank you," he replies, his voice strained. "There's no need to worry. This is . . . something I wanted." He's blushing, and it's not the kind of attractive dusky pink that Noct's face gets, but closer to Prompto's own brick red. It's surprising and not a little disturbing to see Ignis, the most put-together person he knows, looking so disheveled and embarrassed.

Before he can say anything else, Ignis is hurriedly following after Gladio and Noct, and Prompto trails along behind them. In the elevator, Noct stands with his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze heatedly raking over them all in the mirrored doors though he doesn't say a word. He offers Prompto a small smile when their eyes meet in the mirror, and that's enough for him to be able to settle down a little bit and remember that Noct wants him to be here.

Inside the apartment, Noct orders Gladio to the bedroom, telling him _get ready,_ then has Ignis take off his shoes for him. "Prompto's too," Noct says when he's stepped up out of the entryway in his socks.

"Huh?" Prompto says, but Ignis's hands are already on his feet, deftly unlacing the shoe he hadn't gotten to yet. He can feel his face heating up as Ignis carefully slides off his shoes, but Ignis performs his duty smoothly and with the ease of long practice, seemingly unperturbed by being ordered to serve a commoner. Noct is watching, and when Ignis straightens, his own shoes slipped off as well, he leans over, hooks his fingers under the back of Ignis's necklace and tugs.

"You still okay?" Noct asks Prompto, whose eyes are riveted on the way the skull pendant on Ignis's necklace is digging into the skin at the front of his throat. "I'd like you to be here, but if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to stay."

"I-- I'm good," Prompto replies, hoping his voice doesn't sound as squeaky to Noct as it does to himself. Noct just nods at him and starts walking to the bedroom, tugging Ignis along by the collar. He can't help imagining himself in Ignis's place, and the realization that it _could_ be him, just as easily, makes everything even better.

He follows them to the bedroom and pauses in the doorway. Gladio is naked and kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, sitting back on his heels with his hands resting on his thighs, his cock starting to swell between them. The leather collar Prompto's seen him wear before and the leash are neatly placed on the floor next to him. Noct ignores them, though, instead tugging Ignis to the center of the room before letting go of his necklace. Ignis gasps for breath as the pressure on his throat is released. "Ready to show them what you've got under those clothes, Ignis?"

"Yes, Highness."

"Alright then. Take them off."

Prompto stands awkwardly in the doorway, watching as Ignis strips off his clothes one piece at a time. The jacket is laid neatly on the bed, the tie on top. The shirt is unbuttoned and set down, and now Prompto can see the shape of something lumpy under Ignis's undershirt. He leaves it for a moment, taking off his belt, then his slacks and socks. The lumps continue down from the undershirt into his black boxer-briefs, and Prompto's curiosity only grows.

Finally, Ignis strips off the shirt and underwear, revealing an intricate rope harness covering his torso and twisting in black loops around his cock and between his legs. His cock and balls are caged in the rope, held tight enough that he can't get fully erect, though it's obvious from just a glance that his body has been trying. Ignis's cock is swollen, the lines of the rope indenting it and leaving it an angry red color, and Prompto's pretty sure he can see the sticky residue of precome at the tip. He has to take a moment to remember to breathe.

There's a low whistle, then Gladio says, "Damn."

Noct is staring, too, his eyes creeping over the harness and focusing between Ignis's legs. "Looks even better now than when I put it on you," he says. "What do you think? Did it turn you on to know that you were wearing my cage while you talked about immigration with the king?"

"Yes, Highness," Ignis says again, his voice breathy.

Noct takes a step forward and starts touching the ropes, trailing his hand over the loops around Ignis's shoulders and the line of knots on his chest. "Watching you try to keep it together was so hot," he says as he leans in to drag his lips across the bonds. "You did a good job . . . but not quite good enough for nobody to notice." Prompto's eyes are glued to Noct's hands as they tug at the ropes, making the cage around Ignis's cock tighten. Ignis's breathing speeds up, coming in harsh gasps. "Everyone was too polite to say anything but I bet even the servants could guess. Does that make it better for you? Do you like everyone knowing that you're mine?"

Noct's hand trails over Ignis's cock, and Ignis makes a pained sound and says, "Please, Highness, _please_ \--"

"I asked you a question." Noct takes his hand away and Prompto finds himself covering his own mouth to try to keep from making sounds as embarrassing as the ones Ignis is making. His heart is pounding and something in the back of his mind is whispering that this is private and he shouldn't be here, but he can't look away.

" _Yes_ , I liked it, it was-- _humiliating_ ," Ignis confesses, looking down and not meeting Noct's eyes or anyone else's.

Noct smiles. "Get on the bed, face down," he says, and Ignis doesn't hesitate, doesn't even pause to strip off the bedclothes, just climbs into position.

Prompto's still gaping at him when he realizes Noct's attention has turned and he's now the subject of it. Noct has lost the commanding dominant mask and is blushing a little, crossing the room to him and reaching out to take hold of Prompto's hand tentatively. "Is this okay?" he asks. "You can-- you can come in, sit down maybe?"

Prompto hesitates only for a second, his eyes flicking to where Gladio is still kneeling by the bed, before he leans in and kisses Noct on the mouth. Noct leans into the kiss, parting his lips and working his tongue into Prompto's mouth. When he pulls back, Prompto says, "You don't have to ask. If I don't-- I mean, I'll tell you, if it's too much."

"Okay," Noct says. "Then I guess make yourself comfortable. I know you said you'd probably just watch, but if you want to join in, you're welcome to."

"Yeah, okay. You'd better, uh. I mean, Ignis looks like he can't wait much longer."

Noct grins and says, "Oh, he can wait," but he walks back into the room. Prompto follows, taking off his jacket and tie and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt before sitting down on the armchair in the corner diagonal to the bed. It takes a little wiggling and a not-very-subtle adjustment of his dick inside his slacks to get comfortable, but he's got a clear view of the bed and everything that's going on. It's almost like watching porn except it's right here in front of him, and it's _Noct_. Noct secures the leather collar around Gladio's neck and hooks the leash to it, then he starts methodically stripping off his own clothes.

Prompto has a folder on his hard drive at home full of photos of Noct he downloaded from magazine websites, news articles, and gossip blogs. Occasionally the paparazzi catch glimpses of him half-dressed, on the training yard or at a swimming pool or pulling his shirt up to wipe his face in gym class at school. Still, those tantalizing glimpses of flesh don't compare at all to the reality of Noct's naked body right in front of him. He's lithe, compact, his musculature small compared to Gladio's bulk but well-defined. Prompto wants to get his hands on every inch of his skin. Noct turns and Prompto gets a glimpse of his cock, hard and ready, and he thinks inanely, _at least I've gotten my hands on_ that.

He could go over there right now and get his hands on it again, Noct said as much, but nerves get the better of him and he stays put. Noct picks up the leash and slides the loop over his wrist, then turns to Ignis, who's on his hands and knees on the bed. "Spread your legs," Noct says, and Ignis does, revealing the end of a plug between his cheeks. Prompto draws a sharp breath through his nose as Noct's hands settle on Ignis's ass, pulling to expose him further. He takes hold of the plug and tugs on it, little motions out and back in, and Ignis makes a choked sound of pleasure. At the foot of the bed, Gladio sucks in a breath and licks his lips.

"Here's what's going to happen," Noct says as he gradually works the plug out. "You're going to get me warmed up for Gladio. While you work, Gladio is going to fuck you, but neither of you are going to come. Got it?"

"Yes, Highness," Ignis gasps as the plug finally slips out, the sentiment echoed by Gladio. Noct sets it on the bedside table next to the lube and condoms, then climbs onto the bed. He tugs on the leash and Gladio clambers up as well, kneeling behind Ignis. Prompto leans to the side so he'll be able to see Noct better, finding it easier to pretend he's watching this like a movie than to acknowledge that he's actually here in the middle of it. He's pretty sure his cock is hard enough to put someone's eye out and his face is probably the color of a Lucian tomato.

Noct pours some lube into Gladio's outstretched hand, then gives the bottle to Ignis. Gladio rolls on a condom and slicks himself up, and shit, Prompto has always had a healthy appreciation of Gladio's impressive body but now that he's got a chance to look he can see that his cock is just as big as the rest of him. It's pretty damn intimidating, both as competition and as . . . well. If Noct has Gladio fuck Ignis, then he's probably going to have Gladio fuck Prompto someday too, right? He's not entirely sure how he feels about that, but right now he mostly just feels so turned on he might explode, so he decides not to worry about it.

"Ready, Iggy?" Gladio asks, and Ignis nods and shifts his hips backward. Taking hold of the ropes crisscrossing his back for leverage, Gladio positions himself and pushes in. Prompto puts his own hand over his mouth as Ignis moans, his cock twitching hard inside his pants.

There's a sharp smack, and Prompto blinks and realizes that Noct just slapped Ignis across the face. Holy shit. "Focus, Ignis," he says in a voice that makes Prompto want to get on his knees and kiss Noct's feet. "You've got a job to do. I think the cock cage is punishment enough, but don't make me change my mind."

Ignis's hand moves, and Prompto can't quite see the details but his fingers are definitely sliding into Noct's ass. Gods, this whole situation is so-- he's so hard, and Noct is so hot, everything about this is _so hot_. His fingers dig into his thigh, and he wonders if Noct would mind if he started jerking off. On the other hand, if he touches himself he'll probably come immediately and he wants to be here for all of this.

Noct is still holding Gladio's leash, draped across Ignis's shoulder. He pulls it, and Gladio falls forward, catching himself on one hand to avoid crushing Ignis beneath him. "Harder," Noct commands, twisting the leash around his hand to take away the slack, then leans up and kisses Gladio, and gods, Prompto can see his tongue. Gladio groans into Noct's mouth as he obeys, fingers tightening around the ropes and tugging Ignis back to meet him. The sound of skin on skin is loud in the close air of the bedroom, along with the harsh rasp of their breathing and the slick smacking of lips as Noct alternates kissing Gladio and Ignis. Ignis is whimpering, whining, making sounds Prompto never imagined he'd be able to make, and Prompto's about to grab his own dick and come in his pants when Noct gives the leash a sharp tug and says, "That's enough."

Gladio stops, panting over Ignis's shoulder as his body trembles with the effort of holding still; Ignis lets out a desperate, broken cry. "Shh," Noct says, kissing Ignis gently. "You've waited this long, you can wait a little more." Another kiss, with tongue this time, and Noct murmurs, "Want you to come on my cock, even with that cage on you. I'll make a mess of you just like you wanted."

"Yes, H-- Highness," Ignis whispers, sitting up carefully as Gladio gets off the bed and disposes of the condom, guided by Noct's hand on his leash. "Would you like me now?"

Noct glances across the room at Prompto, trapping him in his gaze like a small furry animal being stared down by a coeurl. "You know, Prompto," he says conversationally, "Ignis wants you to watch me fuck him." Ignis makes a small, embarrassed sound, and Prompto didn't think his face could get any redder but somehow it does. "He wants you to see how good he is at serving me, because he's jealous."

"B-- But I wouldn't--"

Noct holds up a hand and Prompto quiets. "I know you don't want to take his place, and so does he." He turns to Ignis and catches his chin with one hand, adding, "But I think maybe you need a reminder that I don't play favorites." Tugging on the leash but not breaking eye contact with Ignis, Noct says, "Gladio, get Ignis's wrists on the hook."

"Yes, Highness." Noct releases the leash, and Gladio goes to the bedside table and pulls a pair of padded cuffs out of the drawer. He helps Ignis off the bed, steadying him when he sways, and latches the cuffs to his wrists. Then he pulls Ignis's hands above his head and loops the chain over a hook on the ceiling on the opposite side of the bed from where Prompto is sitting. Somehow, despite the fact that Prompto's seen that hook there a million times, it never occurred to him that _this_ is what it's used for. He'd thought maybe it was for hanging a plant from, and wow, he feels like an idiot for not connecting those dots.

Ignis looks good strung up like that, the stretch elongating the lines of his torso which are then set off by the elaborate ropework. His cock is still straining against the ropes, swollen between each loop, and Prompto winces in sympathy. He can't believe that Ignis could be jealous of _him_ , though. Not Ignis, who's been by Noct's side for so long that Noct can't even remember him not being there. Not Ignis, the first person Noct ever kissed, and the first one he wanted. Ignis has to know how Noct feels about him, and he has to know that Prompto would never try to interfere with that. He's just happy to be allowed to be here in the first place, to have the barest scraps of Noct's affection.

Gladio lets go of Ignis's wrists, making sure he's not stretched too far and that the cuffs aren't digging into his flesh too hard, then returns to the bed and hands his leash back to Noct. "All right, Gladio," Noct says, handing Gladio the lube, "let's put on a show." Gladio reaches for the condoms, but Noct stops him with a tug on his leash. "I want to feel all of you," he says, leaning up to kiss Gladio thoroughly, teeth tugging on his lower lip as they separate. "Then you can pull out and come all over me."

Gladio takes a shaky breath and tosses the condoms aside, spreading lube on his bare cock. Noct lays down on his back and Gladio hikes his legs over his shoulders and presses in. Prompto can't help staring at the way Gladio's thick cock disappears into Noct's body or at the way Noct's lips part and his back arches at the sensation. Gladio starts moving almost immediately, taking hold of Noct's hips and lifting them off the bed for a better angle as he slams into him. It's not entirely unexpected that Noct would want to take advantage of the fact that Gladio is practically built for fucking, but some part of Prompto is still surprised to see a dom laying down and letting himself get pounded. Then again, he's only ever seen penetrative sex in porn, so how the hell would he know anything about what happens in real life?

On the other hand, the sounds Noct is making are straight out of a porn film, throaty and obscene, mixed with curses and filthy encouragement. Prompto's right back at the edge in no time just from watching -- he probably would be just from _listening_ to this. He can't help imagining himself in their places: what would it be like to be on the bottom? Would he make those same kind of noises that Noct is making? Or would Noct rather have him be on top? Would Noct want to ride him instead? What does it feel like to have a cock inside your ass?

"Fuck, Gladio, that feels so good," Noct gasps, answering Prompto's unspoken question. "Hhh . . . harder!"

Gladio grabs one of Noct's legs and switches it to his other shoulder, turning Noct onto his side and letting his other leg fall to the bed. It means Noct is facing Prompto now, and Ignis has a better view of the action from the other side; he can see Ignis's eyes trained on Noct's ass, watching Gladio's cock hungrily. Or maybe he's watching Noct's ass hungrily, Prompto's not really sure, because he's too distracted by the way his body feels like he's about to spontaneously combust.

Noct's eyes open and his gaze meets Prompto's. It's like an electric shock through his whole body, making his cock ache and his skin tingle. Noct reaches out a hand, and Prompto forgets that he'd planned only to watch and goes to him.

They crash together, lips against lips in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Noct's panting so hard from the pounding Gladio's giving him that he can't kiss properly, but it's still so good that Prompto can't pull away. He crawls onto the side of the bed, slotting himself up against Noct's body, and one of Noct's hands is instantly on him, untucking his shirt and sliding under it. Gladio hits him with a particularly hard thrust and Noct cries out into Prompto's mouth, digging his nails into Prompto's back.

Before he even thinks about what he's doing, Prompto's hands are taking advantage of all the exposed skin, running over Noct's chest, his belly, clutching at his hips, sliding up the inside of his leg and wrapping around his cock. "I'm gonna make a mess of your clothes," Noct pants against his mouth, "if you keep that up."

"Can I--" Prompto cuts himself off, suddenly embarrassed by his own desire.

"Suck his cock, and-- _ahhhh_ , your clothes'll be good," Gladio grunts, somehow reading Prompto's mind. "Goddamn Noct, so hot to watch you together."

Noct yanks hard on the leash and says, "Less talking, more fucking," but he doesn't really sound annoyed. His gaze meets Prompto's, interest evident in his glassy eyes, and he says, "You want to?" Prompto nods and slides off the side of the bed onto his knees to reach for Noct from the side, trying to remember everything he's read online about how to please your dom and how to give a blowjob.

Getting his face even with Noct's dick also puts him on a level to see Gladio's up close and personal, and a rush of heat runs through Prompto's body until he thinks it doesn't matter if he keeps Noct from making a mess of his clothes because he's gonna make a mess of them himself. He holds onto Noct's erection, takes a breath, and licks a stripe up the underside. Noct makes a pleased sound, so Prompto does it again, a couple of times, getting used to the salty taste and the silky texture of Noct's skin before he tries closing his lips around the head. The way Gladio is fucking Noct shoves Noct's dick further into his mouth, and Prompto wraps his lips over his teeth like they said to on the internet and moves further down, tongue teasing at his frenulum.

It feels so good to have the heavy heat of Noct's cock in his mouth and to know that he's playing a part in making Noct make those ridiculously sexy sounds. His own dick is painfully hard in his pants, and he can't resist anymore and opens up his belt and fly with his free hand, reaching inside his underwear.

It takes approximately two seconds and four quick strokes before he comes, moaning around Noct's cock as he spills onto the carpet. He's still in the midst of it when Noct reaches down and grabs his hair, and then Noct is coming too, thick and hot into his mouth. Prompto barely manages to swallow it without choking, then falls back onto his heels, looking up just in time to see Gladio pull out and come on Noct's ass, one hand holding Noct's leg and the other jerking himself off while he groans in pleasure.

The three of them pause to catch their breaths, limp and sated, and then there's a clank that draws Prompto's attention back up to where Ignis's wrists are chained over the hook on the ceiling. Ignis is biting his lip hard, his hips twisting in the empty air. Noct lets go of the leash he's still holding and tells Gladio, "Clean me up, then get him down." Prompto expects Gladio to grab the roll of paper towels on Noct's nightstand, but instead he slides down and licks the come off of Noct's skin. Prompto hesitates, stuck somewhere in the middle of sated, turned on again, and uncertain of whether he's supposed to lick his own come off the floor. He settles for tucking his own cock back into his pants and getting a paper towel to clean up the mess.

Gladio finishes up and goes to Ignis, and Noct leans over the side of the bed to grab Prompto's face and kiss him. "Good?" he asks, and Prompto says, "Yeah," and kisses him again. Their tongues slide together, and when he pulls back, Noct says, "I like having your mouth taste like my come."

"You can't just say things like that," he protests, blush rising again.

"Yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" Noct grins at him. "Besides, pretty sure you like hearing it."

Prompto shoves him, because that's what he would have done before they were together like this, and Noct doesn't seem to mind. "Yeah, I do," he confesses.

Noct turns around to Ignis, who Gladio has brought over to the bed. He's still flushed and tense, eyes dark and glassy, his hands trembling a little where he rubs at his own wrists. Noct gives him a slow look, and an even slower grin, then lays back in the pillows. "Gonna have to do a little more work to get what you want, Specs," he says. Prompto notes the way Ignis's eyes flicker down to Noct's lap, where his cock is still flaccid from his recent orgasm, then Ignis climbs onto the bed and settles between his legs. He licks his lips, takes Noct's soft cock into his mouth, and gets to work.

Prompto is still kind of fuzzy-headed from his own climax and the crazy level of hotness of what he was just a part of, but there's another wave of arousal starting to curl through his gut as he watches Ignis lick and suck the same cock he just had in his own mouth, working Noct slowly back to hardness. Ignis watches Noct's face the whole time, and Noct just sits back and lets him do it.

"You want me to help?" Gladio offers, holding out the end of his leash. Noct takes it and pulls him in for a slow kiss.

"I promised Iggy I'd take care of him," Noct says when they part, unhooking the leash from the D-ring it's connected to and setting it aside. "You and Prompto can sit back and enjoy the show." He glances between Prompto and Gladio, then adds, "If you want to do anything with each other, I don't mind, but you don't have to."

Prompto's mind whirls with the possibilities of that statement, but despite the fact that he was just up close and personal with Gladio's dick, he doesn't think he wants to do anything with Gladio that he hasn't already done with Noct, and probably not even that much. To take his mind off of having to decide what to do with those thoughts, he watches Ignis work; Noct is gradually starting to breathe harder, his face taking on a slight flush as he gets hard again. Prompto's cock starts to think about it too.

He glances away when he hears Gladio sit in the armchair behind him, and turns to see that Gladio's pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Gladio gestures to him and says, "Wanna sit with me? We'll have a good view from here."

Noct nods at him encouragingly when Prompto looks to him to check, so he goes to the chair and sits in Gladio's lap, straddling one of his big thighs. Gladio's arm curves around him on one side to hold him steady, but he doesn't try to touch him with the other hand. He doesn't try to do anything, actually, just provides a solid presence and comfortable warmth, and Prompto gradually relaxes.

At least, he relaxes as much as possible while watching his incredibly hot boyfriend get sucked off by his bound up advisor, which is not that much, because his dick has decided it's been long enough since he got off to be ready for another round. "Looks good, doesn't he?" Gladio murmurs in his ear when Ignis pulls off with a wet pop. Prompto can only nod in agreement.

Ignis finds the lube and applies a generous amount to Noct before climbing up over his lap; Noct takes a hold of the ropes around Ignis's hips as Ignis lowers himself down, and Prompto bites his lip at the way Ignis moans. They haven't gotten anywhere near that far yet -- Prompto still hasn't even been naked around Noct -- but he can imagine himself in Ignis's place, Noct looking at him with that possessive, proud expression, whispering to him the things that he's saying to Ignis right now, _perfect_ and _you can do it_ and _you're so good for me_.

"Bet that feels good," Gladio says, "getting fucked by Noct after spending so long waiting. Has he done it to you yet?"

"N-- not yet," Prompto replies, wishing his voice didn't sound quite so breathless. It does look like it feels good; it looks fucking amazing.

Noct glances over at them, then back at Ignis. "Prompto's watching, just like you wanted," he says to Ignis as Ignis continues to roll his hips in short, shallow circles, leaning back on his hands to get the best angle. One of Noct's hands trails over Ignis's torso, tugging at specific spots on the ropes that must tighten the knots based on the way Ignis gasps when he does it. "Show him how you can get me off. Show him how I make sure my subs get what they need."

"Holy shit," Prompto mutters as Ignis starts moving harder and faster, his cries escalating and his cock straining at its bonds as Noct tosses his head back in pleasure. Prompto starts to reach for his own cock again, but then remembers where he's sitting and glances back at Gladio.

"Go ahead," Gladio says, nodding at his crotch. "Noct's right, you know. He always makes sure his subs get what we need, even if what you need is just to watch and jerk off."

"What about you?" Prompto asks, his hand still hesitating.

"Already got what I needed. Tonight's mostly for Ignis. Another time, it'll be for me. Another time, for you."

Ignis shouts as Noct's hand slides down to his cock, rubbing through the ropes, and Prompto thinks, _fuck it_ , and opens up his pants just enough to reach inside and take hold of himself. Maybe Gladio's watching him, maybe he's watching Noct and Ignis -- it doesn't really matter. If he's going to be with Noct he's going to have to get used to sharing.

"Come on, you can do it," Noct is saying to Ignis as he thumbs the slit of Ignis's cock. "I'm-- ahhh, fuck, _fuck--_ I'm gonna come, want you to come with me. You're gonna be so good for me, gonna come even though you're all tied up, you're-- nnnnngh--" He trails off into a loud moan, and Ignis is making even more noise as he works his hips frantically. Prompto's right there with them, jerking himself in time, and when Ignis finally comes with a thin wail, straight down onto Noct's belly thanks to the positioning of the ropes, Prompto and Noct follow him over.

He does make a mess of his clothes, this time. Maybe Noct will let him stay the night and borrow something to wear home.

Ignis is slumped over Noct, kissing his jaw deliriously without appearing to care about the mess between their bodies. Gladio exhales heavily in Prompto's ear, and Prompto is suddenly acutely aware that he's sitting in Gladio's lap with his dick in his hand and come all over the place.

"Don't worry about it," Gladio says, sensing his discomfort. "Wipe up and we'll join them."

When he makes it to the bed, as cleaned up as he's going to get and stripped down to his shorts, undershirt, and wristband, Noct is starting to undo the knots to pull the ropes off of Ignis. They've left behind impressions -- not bad enough that they won't fade in a few hours, but Ignis seems pleased to see them. When he's gently eased the last of the ropes off of Ignis's cock, he kisses him, then takes off Gladio's collar.

Prompto sits carefully on the edge of the bed, feeling a little out of place as he waits to be told what he's supposed to be doing. But then Noct is reaching for him and pulling him in for a series of tender, languid kisses, and nobody seems to mind, so maybe he does belong after all.

"Dibs on the shower," Gladio says, and Noct waves him off.

"You can stay the night," Noct tells Prompto. "Borrow my clothes tomorrow, whatever. If you want."

Prompto thinks about walking to the train station, riding to his stop, then walking to his empty house by himself. Then he thinks about curling up in Noct's bed, tucked into Noct's side; maybe Ignis on the other side, and Gladio at Noct's feet. "Yeah," he says, "I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT4 status unlocked! Five hundred million thanks to misswonderheart, the queen of betas, who doesn't let me get away with writing dumb shit and always has great ideas for how to spice up smut. Thanks also to dustofwarfare for tireless cheerleading, freosan for fact checking the BDSM, and introductory for a very thorough discussion of condom usage!
> 
> Up next: Prompto joins the Crownsguard.
> 
> (as always, you can find me on Tumblr @marmolita!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct leans toward him from the other side of the counter. "Ready to lose the rest of your virginity?"
> 
> Prompto licks his lips, a rush of heat spreading through him. "What did you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally joins the Crownsguard! It's been a long time coming. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting and supporting me! I don't think any content notes are needed for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Ignis knocks on Prompto's door on Wednesday evening. There's some shuffling, then a crash, and then Prompto yanks the door open, his eyes wide and surprised. "Iggy! What are you doing here?"

"I have some news about your Crownsguard application that I thought you'd like to hear in person," he says, then when Prompto makes a face, "It's good news, not bad. May I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, uh, sorry it's not super clean, just make yourself comfortable." A timer starts beeping and Prompto curses and rushes off. Ignis steps inside, toeing off his shoes as he follows Prompto to the kitchen, where he's straining pasta. "I was just making dinner, do you want some? I mean, I have enough for two, I was planning on saving it for leftovers. It's not as good as your cooking, but I promise it's not poison." There's a saute pan on the stove with a mixture of chickatrice and vegetables, a delicious aroma wafting into the air.

"While I appreciate the offer, and it smells delicious, I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I'm due to pick up Noctis from an event at the children's hospital in half an hour so I only have a few minutes. Don't let me hold you up though, please, eat your dinner while it's hot." Ignis watches as Prompto serves himself, surprised to find a surge of affection and pride at how competent Prompto is in the kitchen.

"So, what's the big news?" Prompto asks as he sits down at the table. He waves at the other chair, and Ignis sits across from him, pulling the relevant paperwork from his briefcase.

"Your Crownsguard application has been accepted," he says, "and you've been fast tracked into this weekend's round of testing."

Prompto drops his fork. "Are you serious?! Wait, shit, _this weekend_? That's like, three days from now!"

"You haven't been slacking off in your training," Ignis says mildly. "I'm sure it'll be no difficulty for you to pass the fitness test."

"But Gladio said for Noct's personal guard I have to pass in seventy minutes and I'm still running over eighty."

"Yes, but you won't be able to even begin to apply for royal protection duty until after you've been inducted into the guard. There's plenty of time to practice." Ignis pushes the papers across the table as Prompto recovers and starts shoveling food into his mouth. "You've been assigned to the morning exam group on Saturday. Medical and psychological evaluations in the afternoon."

"Doesn't that usually take weeks to set up?" Prompto asks around a mouthful of pasta.

"Yes, but when the prince personally requests an accelerated application, things tend to be more flexible. I started the process as soon as you handed me your application a week ago." Prompto's face is always easy to read, so Ignis adds, "Before you worry that you have an unfair advantage, let me reassure you that Cor Leonis himself oversees all applicants and will not hesitate to deny anyone who doesn't meet his high standards. Also, while King Regis's Crownsguard is nearly overpopulated, Noct's guard is far fewer in number and Cor has been trying to recruit rather heavily."

As Prompto flips through the papers, Ignis adds, "The last page is Gladio's recommended schedule to make sure you have appropriate rest before the exam. Early to bed Friday night, and not too hard of a workout the next two days. He's also provided a meal plan to maximize your energy."

"Wow," Prompto says, blinking down at the papers. "That's really-- I mean, you guys didn't have to do all this for me. I guess Noct probably told you to, but . . ."

"Noctis asked me to request acceleration of your application, but I would have done it anyway. And Gladio hasn't been ordered to do any of your training; he's taken it upon himself. We both want to see you succeed for your own sake, not just for Noct." It's the truth, and Ignis hopes Prompto understands that. He's come to think of Prompto as a friend over the years, and he admires Prompto's dedication both to Noctis and to his own betterment.

Prompto opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, at a loss for words. Then he smiles and says, "Thanks, Ignis, that means a lot to me," and Ignis smiles back.

"I'll clear out Noct's schedule on Saturday evening so we can celebrate your success, shall I?"

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Prompto holds up his hands. "You're gonna jinx it."

"Then let us say I'm clearing his schedule so he can console you if you fail. Either way, I'll ensure he's free."

Prompto laughs. "Yeah, okay."

"And on that note," Ignis says, standing up, "I'm afraid it's time for me to get going." Prompto walks him to the door, and as he settles into the driver's seat of his car, Ignis finds himself already planning out a celebratory dinner.

*

Noctis is more than half asleep when Ignis coaxes him into his clothes and gets him downstairs into the car. It's ridiculously early in the morning and on any other day he would have just stayed in bed, but this morning is important and he'd ordered Ignis to make sure he didn't oversleep.

"Noct? Dude! I thought for sure you'd be asleep!"

Noctis smiles, waking up a little more as Prompto slides into the car next to him. "I wanted to wish you good luck for the exam," he says, leaning over for a brief kiss. "Not that you need it."

"I'm not going to say no to a little extra luck," Prompto replies, kissing Noctis again as Ignis pulls away from the curb. "Also dude, don't kiss me too much, it's been like three days since I got to make out with you and you're gonna distract me."

Noctis laughs. "Yeah, I missed you too." He leans in so his lips are close to Prompto's ear and says, "If you pass the test maybe there'll be a reward for you tonight."

Prompto goes red and it's worth it just for that. "Yeah? You mean like a cactuar sticker or are we talking something more exciting than that?"

Noctis shrugs, leaning back in his seat. "Guess you'll have to pass the test to find out."

When they arrive at the Citadel, Gladio's waiting for them. They see Prompto to the training grounds together, and Ignis and Gladio both clap Prompto on the shoulder and wish him luck. Noctis hangs back, taking hold of Prompto's hands just outside the gate. "I know you can do it," he says, "so don't doubt yourself, okay? That's an order." He puts as much emphasis as he can on that last part, and Prompto blushes.

"O--Okay. I mean, uh. Yes, Your Highness." It's strange to hear his title from Prompto's lips, but it's also kind of good, and it's something he'll need to get used to if Prompto's going to be out in public as his guard. Noctis smiles, leaves him with one more kiss and a squeeze on his shoulder, then watches him disappear into the training yard.

"Well," Ignis says, "shall we get some breakfast?"

*

Prompto's stomach twists as he waits on the bench outside of Cor Leonis's office. He's exhausted from being put through the wringer of the fitness test, a full medical exam, and a psychological exam, with only a short break for lunch and with no feedback on whether or not he's doing okay. He supposes if he'd failed the fitness test they wouldn't have even kept him for the afternoon, but who knows how the Crownsguard does these things? At least he was toward the front of the pack in the group he'd run the course with.

The door swings open and Prompto jumps. "Prompto Argentum?" Cor calls as the previous recruit slumps out of his office, looking like she's about to start crying. Great. He gets to his feet and goes inside.

"Mr. Argentum," Cor says, flipping through his paperwork, "have a seat." Prompto sits, his back ramrod straight as his heart threatens to pound out of his chest. "Ah, here we go." Cor pulls a sheet of paper out of a folder and looks over it, then glances up at Prompto. "You want to join Prince Noctis's personal guard, is that correct?"

"Y--Yes sir. I was told there's a second application process for that."

"There is, assuming you pass the first application process. Don't think being His Highness's boyfriend is going to get you an automatic pass."

Prompto swallows, somehow discomfited by the fact that Cor the Immortal knows he and Noct are . . . whatever he and Noct are. Boyfriends is as good a word as any. "I didn't think it would, sir."

"Well," Cor says, setting the paper down, "it appears everything is in order. You'll need to shave another eight minutes off your time on the fitness course to qualify for royal protection duty, and get far enough in training to be able to pass weapons and hand-to-hand combat exams, as well as a written test on the relevant laws and procedures."

Prompto stares at him. Each individual word Cor says makes sense, but he's having trouble putting them all together. "Does that mean . . . I passed?"

Cor cracks a grin and reaches out his hand. "Welcome to the Crownsguard, Prompto."

*

Noctis is practically vibrating out of his seat when Ignis pulls up at the Citadel to pick up Prompto. He's out of his seat the moment the car is stopped, leaning back on the hood and eagerly watching the door as a stream of recruits exits. Some are smiling and laughing, some dejected. Ignis turns off the ignition and joins him, pulling out his phone to send a quick text to Gladio to let him know they've arrived.

"Gladio should be joining us shortly," he says. "His meeting with his father was due to end a few minutes ago."

"Huh?" Noctis says, eyes still focused on the door. "Oh, right, yeah. Do you think they do them in alphabetical order? We wouldn't have missed him, would we?"

Ignis sets a hand on Noctis's arm to try to settle him. "Prompto knows we're picking him up. He wouldn't leave without us."

"Yeah," Noctis says with a sigh, "you're right. Do you get the list of who makes it into the guard?"

"I don't, but Gladio should have a partial list. He receives the recruits who request assignment to your guard as opposed to your father's. And speaking of, I believe I see him now." Ignis waves to Gladio, who shakes hands with the young woman he'd been speaking to before heading over to the car.

"Prompto come out yet?" Gladio asks. Ignis is tempted to admonish him for his failure to greet Noctis politely, but none of them are entirely calm and collected at the moment. Ignis himself is a bit anxious on Prompto's behalf, though logically he has full confidence that Prompto will pass the exams.

"Not yet, we just got--" Noctis breaks off and grins suddenly. "There he is!" Prompto is coming down the steps, looking a little dazed and a lot exhausted.

"Steady, Noct, you musn't make a scene in front of all the recruits," Ignis murmurs, before Noctis can start shouting Prompto's name or run to him or whatever else he may be planning on doing. Noctis doesn't look happy about it but he waits for Prompto to come to them.

When Prompto catches sight of them, though, he grins and breaks into a jog. "So?" Noctis asks eagerly as soon as Prompto's close enough. "Did you pass?"

Prompto's grin gets wider. "Say hello to the newest member of your Crownsguard," he says, and Noctis loses his composure entirely and pulls Prompto in for a hug. Gladio whoops with glee and pounds Prompto on the back, taking his turn for a crushing embrace as soon as Noctis lets go.

Gladio has to release him when Prompto complains he can't breathe. "Congratulations, Prompto," Ignis says with a smile, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "I didn't doubt you'd pass for a moment."

Noctis says, "Homework's gonna wait until tomorrow because we're going to celebrate tonight!"

"I hope dinner is involved in the celebrating because I could eat a behemoth," Prompto laughs.

"Have I ever let any of you go hungry?" Ignis asks with a raised eyebrow. "Per His Highness's request, I've reserved us a private room at Leviathan's Bounty."

"Holy shit, that place is so expensive! Are you serious, Noct?"

Noctis opens the car door and waves Prompto in. "Never let it be said I don't take good care of my subs."

*

"Oh em gee, dude, that was so good," Prompto groans as he follows Noct into his apartment. They stumble into each other in the entryway, both just a shade past tipsy.

Noct laughs a little as he grabs Prompto's shoulders to steady the both of them. "So glad Ignis was willing to take one for the team and be our designated driver."

"I would kill to see Iggy drunk! He's probably the most hilarious drunk ever. Can we get him drunk at your place sometime?"

"Sometime," Noct says, leaning in to rest his forehead against Prompto's, "but if we'd celebrated at home then everyone would sleep here, and I want you to myself tonight."

A little thrill runs up Prompto's spine. "Yeah?"

"Mmm. Didn't I say you'd get a reward for passing your test?" Noct's breath puffs warm over Prompto's face, and Prompto leans in for a kiss.

He doesn't get all the way there, though, because Noct stops him with a hand on his chest. "Coffee?" Noct offers. "I want to be a little more sober for this."

Prompto takes a deep breath, holds it, then lets it out. He'd spent most of the day trying not to think about what sort of a reward Noct might have been talking about, but ever since finding out he passed it's been the only thing on his mind. "Yeah, sure. But just for the record, I was ready to say yes to anything before we started drinking, so."

Noct laughs and pushes away to start the coffee. "Anything, huh?"

Blushing, Prompto leans against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, anything. Everything. I don't know? I just mean . . . I'm ready."

Noct leans toward him from the other side of the counter. "Ready to lose the rest of your virginity?"

Prompto licks his lips, a rush of heat spreading through him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about sucking your cock and then fucking you," Noct says, his voice a low purr, "and then maybe you fucking me if you're good for that many rounds."

Prompto opens and closes his mouth a few times, completely unable to disguise his body's reaction to Noct's words. "Yeah," he breathes eventually, "that sounds great."

Noct grins. "Coffee's ready," he says.

They sit together on the couch and watch an episode of Insomnia Ninja Warrior, Prompto comparing the competitors' feats to the Crownsguard obstacle course and Noct critiquing their technique. It's nice; it's comfortable. That thread of tension doesn't go away though, even as the haze of alcohol recedes, even when they're laughing at a man running the course in a chocobo costume. He can feel it coiling in his gut, hotter and tighter every time Noct's fingers brush against his, every time their eyes meet.

Noct's arm rests along the back of the couch, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Prompto's neck. As the last competitor waves to the camera from the starting platform, Noct's hand settles around the back of his neck, squeezing gently. Prompto shivers, and barely even notices when the woman on the TV falls into the water.

Noct switches off the TV as soon as the credits start, and takes his hand off Prompto's neck. "Bedroom," he says, getting up, and Prompto hurries to follow.

In the bedroom, Noct pulls Prompto close and kisses him, the taste of coffee still strong on his lips and tongue. Kissing Noct is always amazing, and tonight is no exception. He's barely had time with him since last weekend -- since that one night the four of them spent together, which Prompto has been replaying in his head every time he jerks himself off. He's so eager for Noct's touch that his body is practically vibrating, pushing eagerly back against Noct's lips, his hands fisting in Noct's shirt.

When they part for air, Noct takes a step back. "Strip," he says, with the tone of command that always drives him wild.

Prompto strips: his shirt, first, tugged over his head, then his jeans pulled down, socks along with them. In only his underwear, he's exposed like he's never been before, and he glances up to find Noct watching him intensely, eyes raking over his body. Noct raises an eyebrow at him, and Prompto hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts and pulls them off, baring his whole body for the first time.

Noct grins at him, then reaches out to trail his fingers along Prompto's collarbone. Those fingers travel down across his chest, lightly brushing over one nipple, then down to his hip, where Noct's hand closes in a firm squeeze. His other hand slides down Prompto's arm, catching on his wristband. "You gonna take this off?" he asks, fingers slipping under the edge.

Prompto jerks backward out of Noct's grip. "I-- I, uh," he stammers, trying to come up with an excuse. _And if he ordered you to take off your wristband?_ His mom's question from so long ago echoes in his head as his heart rate ratchets up.

Noct holds up his hands. "It's okay," he says. "Boundary. Got it."

He could cry with how grateful he is to Noct for not pushing. His heart swells with affection and he falls to his knees, leaning forward to rest his head against Noct's hip. Noct's hand comes down to card through his hair as Prompto says, "Sorry."

"It's alright. Do you want to stop?"

Prompto shakes his head. "No, I want-- I want you."

"I want you too," Noct says. "You're so-- you're so good, Prompto, you look so good, and you did such a good job today. I want this to be good for you. I want to give you everything you need."

Prompto takes a deep breath, then sits back on his heels. "I need you to tell me what to do," he says.

Noct smiles. "Okay. Take off my clothes."

This is something Prompto can do. He starts with the socks, since he's already on the floor, then stands up to pull off Noct's shirt before working on his pants. This is his second time seeing Noct naked, and he's just as gorgeous as he was the first time. "You can touch me," Noct says when he's stepped out of his underwear, taking Prompto's hands and setting them on his own chest.

Noct's skin is hot and smooth, and Prompto can't help leaning forward to follow the path of his hands with his lips. He explores Noct's chest, feeling the lean planes of muscle, tasting the salt of his skin. If his brain wasn't 99% replaced by the aching of his own cock, he would be noting things like the ticklish spot near Noct's armpit or the way he shivers when Prompto sucks gently on his nipple, but as it is, every little breath and sigh he draws from his prince bypasses his brain and goes straight to his dick. When he's finished worshipping Noct's chest, Noct turns around to let him see his back. It's just as lean and muscular, skin just as smooth, except for the jagged scars across the lower part of it. He's seen them before -- in the locker room at school, when they've been making out on Noct's couch -- but he's never taken the opportunity to get a closer look. He kisses across Noct's shoulders, spreading his fingers to feel the flex of his shoulderblades, then drops to his knees and maps out the scars with fingertips, lips, and tongue.

"Too bad potions can't prevent scar tissue," Noct says, his voice thick with desire. "Gladio's face isn't as bad as my back, but it's a lot more visible."

"You're gorgeous, scars or no scars," Prompto says, kissing the dimples above the curve of Noct's ass. He hesitates, his hands at Noct's hips, then moves them down and gives an experimental squeeze.

Noct laughs and steps over to the bedside table. "On the bed," he says, "face up." He gathers some supplies while Prompto gets into place. Craning his neck to see into the drawer, Prompto catches a glimpse of a coil of the silk rope Ignis was bound with the previous week, Gladio's leather collar, and the edges of some other items he can't quite identify but hopes he'll get a chance to see some day. The only things Noct has in his hands when he straightens up are lube and condoms, though. "I thought we'd start with just the basics," he says, and Prompto realizes he must have had his thoughts written on his face.

"Yeah, okay," Prompto agrees as Noct leans over to give him a kiss, then climbs between his legs. It puts his face even with Prompto's cock, which jumps a little as Prompto remembers Noct's earlier proposal for their evening's activities.

"Can't wait, huh?" Noct laughs.

"Shut up, neither can you."

"You're right," he agrees, and then Prompto's cock is engulfed in the wet warmth of Noct's mouth and he groans.

"Holy shit, Noct, that's-- wow, I--"

Noct takes in more of his cock and Prompto closes his eyes, leaning his head back into the pillows.

The heat of Noct's mouth is suddenly gone, and Prompto blinks up at him in confusion. "Eyes on me," Noct chastises, and Prompto feels his face go red.

"Y--yeah, sorry. I mean. Yes, Your Highness."

Noct pauses, his mouth hovering over Prompto's cock. Prompto wonders how much trouble he'd be in if he just lifted his hips and shoved himself in. "You don't have to call me that," Noct says. "Highness, I mean."

". . . what if I want to?"

Noct licks the head of Prompto's cock, making him gasp, then mouths down the underside and licks his way back up. It feels like a delay tactic but it also feels so good that he doesn't think too hard about it. "I don't . . . I don't mind, if you want to. But don't feel like you have to, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Noct smiles at him and sucks him down again, and Prompto whimpers, his hands hovering near Noct's shoulders, then grabbing the sheets, uncertain where he's supposed to put them.

"Need something to do with your hands?" Noct asks. He nods, and Noct scoots up to reach into the bedside drawer. When he sees the padded cuffs Noct pulls out, he almost comes just from the thought of what's about to happen. "You like that idea, huh?" Noct muses, clearly catching on to the way Prompto's breathing quickens. "Hands over your head," he orders, and then the cuffs are closing, one over his wristband and the other over his bare wrist, the chain looped through the slats of the headboard. Noct's hands trail down his arms, then his chest, and as he settles back between Prompto's legs, he murmurs, "You look good tied up for me. I can't wait to get inside you."

There's a click as he pops the cap off the lube, then Prompto jerks as one slick finger brushes over his asshole. "Tell me to stop and I will," Noct says, lips brushing the tip of his cock.

"I'm good," he replies, though his voice comes out in an embarrassing squeak. Noct's finger circles him, pressing gently, and then more insistently. Prompto tries to remember to breathe as Noct pushes inside, just one finger, just a little ways, but it's different from the times he's tried to do it himself. Noct's fingers are longer, his hands bigger, but more importantly it's _Noct_.

"You're so tight," Noct says, sliding his finger in and out. "Gonna feel so good when I fuck you." Prompto moans, trying to remember to keep his eyes open and to watch Noct as he works. Noct takes the head of his cock into his mouth again, sucking gently as a second finger joins the first, pushing in deeper and stretching him open.

"Hey Prompto?"

"Yeah?"

"This is maybe gonna feel weird, so tell me if it's too much," Noct says, and he twists his fingers and presses on Prompto's prostate.

"O--Ohh, that's-- yeah, okay, that's kind of--"

Noct does it again, and again, and it starts to feel less weird and more good. He's never been quite able to reach his prostate with his own fingers and while he's thought about it, he's never actually gone out and bought a dildo. It's something he's glad of, now, because he's kind of always dreamed of having Noct be the first to do everything with him and now he's getting to make that fantasy a reality.

And Noct sure as hell knows what he's doing. He's still licking and sucking at Prompto's cock as he works, and Prompto twists his hands and grabs on to the chain between the cuffs. It clanks against the headboard and Noct pulls off to grin up at him. "Don't come yet," Noct tells him, and Prompto nods, though he's not sure he'll be able to obey.

It's a struggle to keep his eyes open and on Noct when Noct is making him feel so good, when they're naked together, touching so intimately, when he's restrained and entirely at Noct's mercy. "Nnnn . . . Noct," he breathes, "I don't think I can wait, if you keep touching me like that."

Noct keeps going a little longer, just to watch him squirm, then when Prompto is writhing on the bed he pulls away. Prompto takes a few deep breaths as the oncoming wave recedes, trying to get himself back under control. The bed dips as Noct moves, putting on a condom and lubing himself up, and then he's back, braced over Prompto on one hand, looking down at him with dark and demanding eyes.

"Tell me what you want," he says, voice heavy with command.

"You," Prompto replies desperately. "I want you, I want you to make me yours."

Noct kisses him, and as his tongue thrusts into Prompto's mouth, his cock pushes in. Both of them groan into the kiss; when they part, Noct trails biting kisses along Prompto's jaw and down his neck. He keeps sliding in, slowly, inexorably, filling Prompto up until it drives every coherent thought out of his head. "You're already mine," Noct growls, sucking a mark into Prompto's neck. He hopes it'll be there for _days_.

Just when he thinks he must have died and ascended to heaven, Noct starts to move and it gets even better. There's something about the intimacy of being so deeply connected, of having a part of Noct inside his body, that makes Prompto's heart ache with how much he loves him. It builds along with the tension in his belly as each thrust nudges his prostate until he's tugging uselessly at the chains around his cuffed wrists, writhing underneath Noct so much that Noct has to grab his hip to hold him still, making incoherent noises that muddle up Noct's name and _please_ and a non-verbal _ahh-- ahh-- ahh_.

Noct gets his hand between them to wrap around Prompto's cock, sending a shockwave of ecstacy through his body. "I want you to come," Noct gasps in his ear, and Prompto does. He shouts as pleasure shoots through his cock, spilling over Noct's hand, his own belly, his chest, his neck, and Noct groans, hips stuttering to a stop with his cock buried deep inside Prompto's body.

Noct collapses on top of him, and their lips meet in a series of sloppy but sweet kisses, until Prompto finally says, "Dude, you're kind of crushing me."

Noct laughs and rolls off, getting rid of the condom and grabbing a paper towel from his drawer to wipe them both up with, then undoing the cuffs. Prompto stretches out his wrists and then his legs, which are aching in strange places from the position, then rolls onto his side to face Noct. "Was I-- I mean, was that okay?" Prompto asks hesitantly.

"You were perfect," Noct says, kissing him again as he settles beside him. "How about me? Did I live up to your expectations?"

"Above and beyond. I'm going to be thinking about that for _months_."

Noct laughs. "You don't have to just remember it, you can come and get it whenever you want."

"Mmm. Or whenever _you_ want. Except maybe not at school, that would be a little too risky."

"I dunno, you think anyone would notice us on the roof?"

"I am _not_ getting fucked on the school roof," Prompto laughs. ". . . unless you really want to, in which case maybe we can talk about it. Maybe."

Noct slings an arm across Prompto's waist and pulls him close. For a while, they lay there in comfortable silence. Noct's breath stirs Prompto's hair, and he feels safe, and loved, and _owned_.

"I didn't say it before," Noct says after a while, "but congrats on passing the Crownsguard test. I know it wasn't easy and you worked really hard."

Prompto smiles against Noct's chest. "Thanks. Maybe next year I'll qualify for royal protection duty. Especially if I get a reward as good as this."

"Mm. Well, we haven't entirely finished with your reward yet. There's still one more piece of virginity to be lost, if you're up for it . . ."

Prompto's cock twitches at the thought, and he pulls back far enough to look at Noct's face. "In what universe would I ever say no to that?"

*

It's July, and the sun beats down heavily on Insomnia. Inside the Citadel, the air conditioning keeps things cool, even in the throne room packed with people. The Crownsguard recruits file in at attention, splitting off into a large group to be inducted into Regis's guard and a smaller group for Noctis. Noctis stands next to his dad, keeping his eyes peeled for Prompto.

He spots him in the third row down, and hopes he'll be able to keep his composure to swear in the first two rows without rushing. Noctis's dad raises his hand, and the recruits kneel in a smooth wave. He begins his speech, but Noctis doesn't hear much of it, too distracted by the way his magic prickles under his skin at the thought of bonding Prompto to him like this. Then the speech is done, and Noctis adds his own lines, memorized for the induction of his first Crownsguard, and repeated to every batch of recruits since then. This time, though, like when he inducted Gladio and Ignis, it has more meaning.

"I welcome you into my service, and into the well of magic granted by the crystal and soon to be shared by all of you. Let this oath be a bond that ties us together for the protection of the Crown and the good of Lucis."

He descends the steps on the left side, his dad on the right, and then they start receiving oaths. Noctis doesn't rush, no matter how much he wants to. Sharing his magic takes concentration, and with each oath, he's forging a connection to the crystal with himself as a conduit. He didn't have to do this when he took the Kingsglaive oaths on his dad's behalf, because his dad had performed the connection the following day in the training yard and because without the ring he can't grant the level of magic the glaives need. But he's done it before with the Crownsguard to grant access to his armiger, and he'll do it again.

He's on the third row almost before he realizes it, and then he's there, looking down at Prompto, who's on his knees with his head bowed. Prompto's wearing the black leather wrist band that Noctis gave him just last night, to better match his Crownsguard uniform than his old green sweatband. He settles his hand on Prompto's head, trying to stop himself from stroking his hair. "I give myself in service to the Crown," Prompto says, his voice strong and clear, "and pledge to use the power granted to me to protect the royal family."

"Do you give your life to me?"

Prompto looks up, and their eyes meet in an electric moment of connection. "I do," he breathes, and Noctis reaches into the well of magic within him and pushes it through his hand and into Prompto.

"Then rise," he says as the connection takes hold, "and join the ranks of the Crownsguard." Prompto stands, and Noctis has to stop himself from leaning in to kiss him. It's been a long road, but Prompto's not just a friend from school anymore -- Prompto's an integral part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end!! Didn't I say that last week? Well I really mean it this time, although this chapter is long and the next one is even longer. I updated the chapter count to 11 because there will be an epilogue, but I'm planning on posting chapters 10 and 11 together next week so the wait will be over. (Actually 10 is kind of an epilogue itself -- you'll see what I mean.)
> 
> Thanks as always to my wonderful beta misswonderheart and all my cheerleaders and brainstorming buddies. Special thanks to freosan this chapter for suggesting Prompto needing something to do with his hands and getting cuffed.
> 
> Up next: two years later, politics, and collars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, here we are. I'm posting a twofer today, with this final chapter and the epilogue, so when you get to the end don't forget to click the "next chapter" button since they'll go up together. This is the longest thing I've ever written -- more than twice the length of my next longest fic -- and I never thought I'd be able to write something so long. But here it is, and I think it turned out pretty damn well. ;D Thanks to everyone who's been following along with this fic, and I hope the ending (and epilogue) are a satisfying conclusion!
> 
> Content notes: there's a bit of xenophobia, but the primary content note here is for kink involving a muzzle and some dog-related language. This chapter also contains a minor tie-in to [The Chancellor's Lapdog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130579) but it's not necessary to have read that fic to get it.

_Two years later..._

Gladio swings and then launches Noctis into the air, where he does a somersault before materializing his polearm. He slams the polearm into the ground just in time for Prompto to slide in under his feet, grab the staff with one hand and spin himself around it to take out the targets with his gun. Noctis lands in a crouch and Ignis rolls over his back, his daggers flying as he twists, spearing the last two targets.

"Nailed it!" Prompto cheers, and Noctis grins and high-fives him, then fist-bumps Gladio and slaps Ignis on the back.

"Nice work, guys," he says. "We've really come a long way, huh Gladio?"

"There's always room for improvement, but yeah, that was pretty damn awesome," Gladio says with a grin.

Ignis wipes sweaty hair back from his face. "Well then, shall we hit the showers?"

Noctis is about to reply when the doors to the training hall slam open and Cor marches in, looking about as frazzled as he ever has. His mouth is tight, and Noctis's heart sinks the moment he sees him. "Cor? What's wrong, is Dad okay?"

"Highness," Cor says, "your father is fine. There's been an envoy from Niflheim."

"A _what_? And he let them _in_?" Noctis stares in disbelief. Why would his dad let a Niff through the Wall?

"The situation on the borders is dire, and the envoy claims to have terms for peace. His Majesty is meeting with them now and will be in talks for the next few days." Noctis can tell that Cor is as angry about envoys from Niflheim being allowed in the city as he is, though he's better at not showing it. Or maybe it's just because Cor always looks angry. "I'm afraid you'll have to handle everything else while he's occupied, Your Highness, starting with the budget review in twenty minutes."

Frowning, Noctis says, "When will I be briefed on the Niffs' proposal?"

Cor sighs. "I don't know. I'll keep you informed as I'm able, but for now, you and your retainers are needed elsewhere." He turns to Prompto. "Prompto, you're on protection detail. We need more people protecting the prince while we have hostiles in the city. Gladio, Ignis, I trust you know what to do."

"Of course," Ignis replies, inclining his head.

"Ain't nobody gonna get their hands on Noct while I'm around," Gladio growls. It's reassuring to know that he'll be surrounded by people he trusts, but he still wishes he could be at his dad's side.

"Guess we'd better make that shower quick," Noctis says.

*

It's three solid days of meetings and paperwork and management, and Noctis is exhausted by dinner time every night. Even Ignis is struggling to keep up, to the point where they're having takeout because the alternative is Cup Noodles. "Alright," Ignis says as he shuffles his papers to the side to serve himself a slice of pizza, "tomorrow morning is the follow-up with the secretary of agriculture about the failure of the pepper crop in Leide. I have the scribe's notes from the previous meeting but I haven't had a chance to go through them yet. Perhaps after dinner we can review them?"

"Yeah," Noctis says through a mouthful of pepperoni, "but maybe you can just read them to me while I sleep. Or put the stack of notes on my head, so I can learn by osmosis."

"While I appreciate the fact that you remember what osmosis is, I doubt your skull is porous enough for it to have any effect." Ignis smirks, and Noctis can't help laughing.

"Seriously, Specs, maybe we should take a break. We can prepare in the morning. I'll read the notes out loud in the car on our way to the Citadel."

Before Ignis can answer, Noctis's phone starts ringing. He grabs it off the table when he sees that it's his dad calling and swipes it open. "Dad? What's going on, are the meetings over?"

 _"For now,"_ his dad says, and he sounds just as tired as Noctis is. _"They've offered terms of peace. We can discuss this in the morning, but I wanted to make sure you found out from me: your marriage is part of the treaty."_

Noctis's heart skips a beat, and it must show on his face because Ignis is looking at him with concern. "Marriage? To who?"

_"Lady Lunafreya. They're asking for it as a gesture of goodwill. The terms of peace are . . . unfavorable, to say the least, but we're fighting a losing battle. I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone but it couldn't wait. The wedding will be held in Altissia. The Chancellor is gone but there's a banquet tomorrow night to see off the rest of the Niflheim delegation and I'll expect you to attend."_

"Y--Yeah, okay. I'll . . . I'll be there."

_"I'll have Clarus send Gladiolus with the details. And Noctis?"_

"Yeah Dad?"

_"You've done an excellent job filling in for me while I was occupied."_

"Thanks," he says. "Just doing my job."

_"Of course. Goodnight, Noctis. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, night, Dad." Noctis hangs up the phone and sets it down on the table. His hand is shaking a little, and Ignis immediately puts his own hand on top to soothe him.

"What news from the Empire?" Ignis asks.

"They're proposing peace, and as part of it I'm getting married," Noctis says, not sure whether to laugh or cry. Ignis's hand tightens on his own, and he laces their fingers together and holds on.

*

_"If you're just joining us, the Citadel has released a statement that Niflheim has proposed terms of peace and Lucis has accepted. All territories outside the Wall will be ceded to Nilfheim in what they're calling a peaceful transfer, and Prince Noctis will wed the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, formerly Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae. Tenebrae has been under full control of Niflheim for the past twelve years, and the peace terms will assign the same model of governance to Leide, Duscae, Cleigne, and Galahd. Insomnia will remain independent and under the control of King Regis."_

"Change the station," Noctis says, and Ignis does.

_"What we know everyone is really wondering -- I know I am -- is whether this marriage means that the prince's paramour will be set aside or whether he'll be collared as a consort. It's unusual enough for Prince Noctis to have been 'dating' a commoner for the past two--"_

Ignis pushes the button to turn off the radio. Noctis has more important things to concern himself with than gossip about Prompto, and until he's heard it from the king himself, Ignis isn't quite ready to believe that Lucis is going to yield all of their territory save Insomnia. "We'll be there shortly," he says. "I've rescheduled with the secretary of agriculture and contacted Clarus to ensure there's space in His Majesty's schedule to meet with you."

Noctis makes a noncommittal sound, and Ignis tries to think of something, anything, he can say to comfort him. He comes up empty, and they drive the rest of the way in silence. Gladio meets them at the curb to escort Noctis in, using his bulk and angry glower to scare off the paparazzi and the more reputable news cameras that are getting too close. Noctis ignores them all, staring fixedly ahead until he's through the lobby and into the secured portion of the Citadel. Then, he wilts, leaning against the wall and pressing a hand to his forehead.

Ignis sucks on the inside of his cheek, trying to decide the best course of action to get Noctis moving again. He glances at Gladio, who looks similarly concerned and only shrugs at his raised eyebrows.

"Quit hovering," Noctis says, "I'm fine. Which room are we meeting with Dad in? Where's Prompto?"

"Prompto's trying to get a hold of his parents. He'll be here later," Gladio says, at the same time as Ignis says, "In his study." Noctis looks between the two of them, then pushes off the wall and strides down the hall.

*

"Tell me it's not true," Noctis says as soon as the doors open enough for him to catch sight of his dad. "Tell me we're not-- we're not _surrendering_ to them!"

His father's face is weary but severe. "We cannot continue on as we have been," he says. "This may be the only offer of peace extended to us. With Insomnia secure, we can regroup, and try working through diplomatic channels to make sure our people are safe."

"You saw what happened in Tenebrae, Dad! There's not going to be a peaceful transition of power out there." Noctis realizes abruptly that he's crossed the room and slammed his hands down on his dad's desk. It's a step too far, and he backs down, chagrined. "Can we at least open the borders of Insomnia to more refugees?"

"It's a reasonable suggestion. Details like that will have to wait until after the treaty is signed, and the treaty depends on your marriage to Lady Lunafreya. I trust that won't be a problem."

Frowning, Noctis says, "Of course not. I'll do my part. I just--" He sits down with a sigh. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"As do I."

Ignis clears his throat behind him, and Noctis turns to find him with his hands clasped behind his back, looking almost as tense as Noctis himself feels. "Your Majesty, if I may ask, what is the timeline for the proceedings? Who will be escorting His Highness to the wedding? How long will he be in Altissia?"

"The wedding will be held four weeks from now, Ignis, and you and Gladiolus will escort my son to Altissia via Galdin Quay. The treaty signing will be here, while you're away, so I will not be able to attend. Noctis, as I mentioned you'll need to put in an appearance at the banquet tonight. We must present a unified front."

Noctis sighs. "What about Prompto?"

"What about him?"

"Will he be part of my escort to Altissia?"

"I suppose that's up to you, and to him. Your escort to Altissia must be only your most trusted and loyal guards, Noctis. If you want Prompto to come with you, he'll need to be wearing your collar."

". . . yeah, okay." This isn't the way that Noctis wanted to collar Prompto. They've been talking about it for ages, but Prompto has never quite been ready to agree, and he hates that now he'll have to give him an ultimatum. And what will life be like once he's married? Luna is a dom -- will she want him to share his subs? Does she have subs of her own? He's never even thought to ask. They'll be expected to provide an heir, of course, but beyond that, will Luna want him in her bed? It takes a moment for his mind to work around to it, but when it does, he asks, "Did Luna agree to this wedding? Is she being forced into it?"

His dad sighs and leans back in his chair. "From what we've been told, she agreed to it readily. I know the two of you are friends; friendship is the foundation for a good marriage. You can ask her brother yourself if you'd like -- Ravus will be at the banquet as the representative of the Empire since the Chancellor's left to carry word to the Emperor. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have rather a lot of work to do."

Gladio and Ignis escort him out of the study, and neither of them say a word as he makes his way down the hall. His anger must be written on his face, and it wouldn't be fair for him to turn it on them no matter how he's tempted. He doesn't think about where he's going, just stalks through the Citadel until the anger starts to burn itself out and he realizes he's reached the training hall.

"Want to blow off some steam?" Gladio offers.

Noctis turns to Ignis. "We got anywhere else I need to be?"

Ignis checks his phone. "Not until after lunch."

"Okay then. Hope you can take it 'cause I'm not going easy on you today," Noctis says to Gladio, who just grins at him and says, "Bring it on."

*

_[Prompto] so. wedding, huh?_  
_[Prompto] congrats, dude_

Prompto stares at his phone as he settles on a bench in the atrium of the garden. He'd given up on trying to reach his folks and made it to the Citadel after lunch, but Noct had been busy in meetings all afternoon. Now, having just finished his shift standing guard outside the guest quarters where the Niflheim delegation is staying, he realizes it's been a long time since he's gone a full day without seeing Noct.

He leans back against the wall and looks out into the garden, worrying over whether his parents will be able to make it back into the city before Niflheim takes control of the provinces. He hopes they will, but he also knows that their work is so important to them that they might choose not to return. Before he can get too worked up again, his phone chimes twice in quick succession and he scrambles to grab it.

_[Noctis] yeah_  
_[Noctis] we need to talk, are you still at the citadel?_

He shoots back a quick _yeah, at the garden_ then straightens up and puts his phone on selfie mode to try to fix up his hair and make sure he doesn't look too exhausted. Noct won't care if he looks a mess, but his parents taught him better manners than that. _It's always nice to try to be your best for your dom_ , his dad used to say, and his mom would smile that secret smile. He loves it when Noct smiles at him like that, but today he's too worried to be able to erase the signs of his anxiety, and being reminded of his parents just makes it worse.

When Noct arrives, he's alone. At least, he comes into the atrium alone, though Prompto can see Gladio waiting just outside in the brief moment the door is open. He's wearing about the fanciest formalwear Prompto's ever seen, and even with everything that's been making his mind run in circles all day, he's still a little taken aback by how _good_ Noct looks. "Wow," he says, getting up, "you look freaking amazing."

Noct sighs. "There's a banquet with the Niflheim reps. I'll be going straight there from here."

"You gonna leave Gladio outside? Is Ignis there too?"

"They're both waiting out there," Noct admits, looking a little uncomfortable. "I wanted to talk to you alone. Did you get a hold of your parents?"

Prompto sits down heavily on the bench. "Nah. Left a few texts and voicemails, so maybe I'll hear something tomorrow."

Noct joins him, sitting close but not quite touching. "Prompto," he starts, then hesitates.

"Yeah?"

"This wedding. We have to travel to Altissia for it." He turns to look Prompto in the eye. "I want you to come with me."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss your wedding, buddy." Noct still looks upset, and Prompto frowns in confusion. "You don't look like that's all you wanted to say."

Noct doesn't say anything for a while, only trails his fingers over Prompto's hand, then up to gently touch the black leather band Prompto wears around his wrist. "You know I want to collar you, I've told you before," he says eventually. Then he comes out with what he really meant: "You can't come with me if you're not wearing my collar."

"O-- Oh." He looks down at Noct's hand. His fingers are digging in at the edges of the wrist band.

"I wouldn't make you take it off," Noct says. "You could-- you could be collared and not take it off. I wouldn't mind."

Prompto pulls his hand back, and Noct lets him go. He takes hold of his own wrist, fingers tracing the path that Noct's had taken just moments earlier. "I don't want to have secrets from you," he says, "not if I'm collared."

"Then _don't_ ," Noct says, the intensity of his voice drawing Prompto's gaze up to his face. "I don't know what it is you're hiding, but _I don't care_. There's nothing it could be that would change the way I feel about you."

Prompto's heart jumps in his chest. He doesn't doubt that Noct believes what he's saying, but he's kept this a secret for so long that he doesn't know if he can bring himself to share it. "I know," he whispers. "Just . . . give me some time to think, okay?"

"The wedding is in four weeks and we have to travel. There's not-- there's not a lot of time. Dad wants us on the road a week from now, and I have to move all my stuff back to the Citadel and get fitted for wedding clothes and there's this damn treaty with the goddamn _Niffs_ and I just--" Prompto's heart is in his throat as Noct takes both of his hands. "I just want you to be with me. I want to _keep_ you, Prom, forever. You'd like Luna, she's really nice. We could-- I think we could be happy, the five of us, or more if she's got her own subs. If the whole world doesn't go to shit."

Prompto swallows. It sounds good; it sounds like the best possible future, the future they've all known would come some day, though they didn't anticipate the circumstances. Still, it's hard to hear Noct say _the goddamn Niffs_ practically in the same breath as saying he doesn't care what Prompto's hiding. "Noct, I-- I want to be with you too. Give me a couple days. I need to-- I need to talk to my parents."

"Right," Noct says, letting go of his hands, "of course. Of course, you haven't talked to them and they're outside the Wall." He reaches up like he's going to run his fingers through his hair, then seems to remember it's been carefully styled and puts his hand down again. "I'm being selfish and I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be like this. Will you be at the Citadel tomorrow?"

"My shift starts at ten. Maybe I can come over tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Noct says, relief clear in his voice. "Yeah, that would be good. I'll-- I'll let you go home, I can't leave the guys waiting for too much longer or they'll drag me out so I'm not late for the banquet." He leans in and kisses Prompto, closed-mouthed and tender, and as he leaves, Prompto's heart aches.

*

The banquet is held in one of the larger ballrooms, the entirety of the council and their significant others filling out the room along with prominent Insomnians who were able to attend on short notice. Gladio sticks close to Noctis, keeping his eyes on the representatives from Niflheim. Ravus Nox Fleuret sticks out like a sore thumb with his white hair and his Tenebrean raiment, his haughty demeanor belying the report Gladio reviewed in advance that listed him as a submissive. He marks him as someone who looks like he's likely to cause trouble.

Noctis is already in a mood, and Gladio's worried his sour disposition and the presence of the Niflheim delegation are a bad combination. The training helped a bit, but Noctis was still upset after talking to Prompto. He didn't say what they'd discussed when he walked out of the atrium, but Gladio can guess. He's been watching the last two years and seen every time Noctis has offered a collar to Prompto, and every time Prompto's turned it down.

Now, Noctis is drinking a glass of champagne far more quickly than is strictly appropriate, and Gladio can see the line forming in the center of Ignis's forehead as he watches. Still, Noctis manages to smooth out his face and be polite enough to the councilmembers and dignitaries, avoiding the Niffs until it's time to sit down to dinner.

King Regis is seated at the head of the table, with Noctis at his right hand. Gladio and his father stand on guard a step back from their chairs, leaving enough room for the servants but staying close enough to be able to intervene in case something goes wrong. Ravus is given the seat of honor across from Noctis, with the rest of the Niflheim delegation following down from there. Next to Noctis, Ignis sits beside Drautos, Cor, and the leaders of the Council.

What follows is the most painfully polite dinner Gladio's ever seen. Ravus glares daggers at everyone, even his own people. Whether it's because he's a sub trying to act like a dom or it's because he's just that ill-tempered all the time, Gladio couldn't say, but he's glad that Noctis manages to keep his temper and talk about the food rather than anything more contentious. He feels the eyes of some of the Niflheim representatives on him more than once, and sees them looking down their noses at Ignis; he's heard that outside the wall, and especially in Niflheim, there's a far more stringent social system treating subs like second-class citizens. He catches the other military man, Ulldor, looking at Ravus much the same way.

The dinner is mercifully short. Regis excuses himself, and everyone else rises on his cue. After he's formally bid them all goodnight, the party begins to break up. To Gladio's dismay, Noctis makes a beeline toward Ravus as they depart, cutting him off before he can leave. At least they're out of earshot of most of the council members so if this conversation goes off the rails the likelihood of causing trouble for the treaty is fairly low.

"Tell me, Ravus," Noctis says, "did Luna agree to this marriage voluntarily? To the peace terms?"

Ravus glares at Noctis and says, "Lunafreya has always done what is best for the people of Tenebrae. She has always done what is best for _all_ people, unlike your father, who invites destruction left and right. Do not think I've forgotten what happened twelve years ago."

Noctis bristles, ignoring the hand Ignis sets on his arm to try to calm him. He takes a step forward, using all of his authority to make himself imposing despite the fact that Ravus is a good foot taller than he is. It's usually an effective technique that makes most subs tremble, but Ravus doesn't even flinch. Gladio finds himself forgetting propriety and rooting for Noctis as he snaps, "Don't blame my father for what the _Empire_ did to your people. They destroyed your home, killed your mother, and now you let them control you?"

"You know nothing of control, _boy_ ," Ravus sneers. "You're a child, served by children, and you aren't worth the dirt under my boots."

Gladio is hot-tempered at the best of times, but this insult is beyond the pale. Though he may not yet have the title, Noctis is the king he's sworn to, and nobody's going to belittle him on Gladio's watch. He steps in front of Noctis and gets right up in Ravus's face, growling, "It's _you_ who's worth nothing."

"Gladio!" Noctis says sharply, just as Ulldor comes up next to him and sneers, "Get your sub under control," and Gladio realizes just how badly he's overstepped and backs off. Noctis bites out, "I'll let Luna know you're doing well," sketches a curt bow, and storms out of the ballroom.

*

Noctis is still fuming when they get back to his apartment after a very quiet car ride, thick with tension. He doesn't even look at Gladio, just tells Ignis, "Get him leashed." Gladio frowns, but he follows Ignis to the bedroom, strips down, and lets Ignis buckle the leather collar around his neck and hook on the leash. It's something Noctis always does for him, and it's a little disconcerting to allow Ignis to do it.

"I can try to talk him down," Ignis offers, "since he _did_ handle the situation with the Deputy High Commander rather poorly. On the other hand, you really shouldn't have gotten in his face like that."

"I know," Gladio says, rubbing the collar with one hand. "I fucked up and made him look bad. I just can't stand that asshole, especially when he's saying shit about Noct."

"Neither can I, but it's not our place to interfere if there's not a direct threat."

"Ignis! Hurry it up!" Noctis calls from the other room, and Ignis shrugs at him. Gladio stays in the bedroom when Ignis leaves, and he doesn't have to wait long before Noctis enters.

"You know," Noctis says, walking past Gladio and straight to the drawer of rarely-used gear, "if you're going to act like an unruly dog, I'm going to have to treat you like one."

"What do you--" Gladio cuts himself off when he sees what Noctis has pulled from the drawer. It's smooth and black, the adjustable straps hanging down. There are a series of air holes in the front. "A _muzzle_?"

"Can't have you biting the Niffs, as much as they deserve it. Not even Ravus." Noctis brings the muzzle over and Gladio balks, but forces himself not to resist when it's placed over his nose and mouth. When he tries to talk again, Noctis shushes him sharply. "Be a good boy and behave yourself during this punishment, and maybe you'll get a treat."

It stings to be spoken to like an animal so blatantly, but at the same time, it's exactly what he needs. He _was_ behaving like an unruly dog, and all an unruly dog needs is its master's firm hand. When the straps are buckled, his mouth is held shut so he can't speak. He finds himself breathing heavily through his nose, his moist exhalations mostly caught by the muzzle and held in, making his whole face heat up. At least Noctis is there, though, and he starts wondering what the rest of the punishment Noctis will administer is. The paddle, maybe; Gladio's nerves spark in anticipation.

Noctis takes the leash, and Gladio follows him out into the kitchen. To his dismay, Noctis hands the end of the leash to Ignis. "Keep an eye on him, will you?" Noctis says. "You can tie him to something if you don't have a free hand. I'll be in the bedroom."

And with that, he leaves, and Gladio turns to see Ignis's expression of surprise as he takes in his appearance. "Well," Ignis says, "am I to put you to work, or have you sit in the corner while I make His Highness a snack?"

*

Gladio has been kneeling in the corner of the kitchen, his leash wrapped around the handle of one of the cupboards, for over an hour. It's an effective punishment -- get him into the headspace to sub for Noctis and then just leave him there, wanting his dom's attention and not even being able to zone out and think about something else because the damn muzzle keeps reminding him of his failure and Noct's anger.

Noctis came out of the bedroom a while ago, wearing his pajama pants and a soft tee instead of the finery from the banquet, and he and Ignis have been in the living room since then, snacking and going over the schedule of wedding preparations. Gladio's beginning to wonder if they've forgotten he's even here.

Finally, though, Noctis walks Ignis to the door and sends him on his way. Returning to the kitchen, Noctis stands with his hands on his hips and sighs. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asks, and Gladio nods, trying to look as meek as possible. It's a hard sell given how huge he is -- meek isn't exactly what most people think when they look at him.

Still, Noctis unwinds the end of the leash from the cabinet and starts toward the bedroom. Gladio struggles to his feet on aching knees, but Noctis looks at him sharply and says, "Down."

On hands and knees, he crawls after his master into the bedroom. Noctis drops the leash, but makes no move to take off the muzzle. Instead, he opens his drawer and retrieves a bottle of lube and a thick, ridged dildo, which he sets on the bedside table. "Show me that you're sorry," he says, and Gladio stares, trying to think what he's supposed to do. Normally that kind of command would have him licking Noctis's boots or giving him a blowjob, but his mouth is completely closed off by the muzzle. He starts to get up, but Noctis tsks at him, so he keeps his hands on the floor.

Well, if Noctis wants to treat him like a dog, then maybe he should apologize like one. He crawls to Noctis's side and leans against his hip, shoving his head under his hand. Noctis pets his hair briefly, then gives him a pat. "Alright. On the bed, kneel at the foot. Keep your hands where I can see them and don't touch yourself."

He's been good during his punishment. He's done everything Noctis asked, and he _is_ sorry, he really is. Maybe he's earned the treat Noctis mentioned. He's not sure how the dildo fits into it, since it's not the sort of thing Noctis would typically use on him, but then, neither is the muzzle. He gets onto the bed as ordered and settles down to wait.

Noctis strips off his pajamas and joins him, getting some lube in his hand and starting to stroke himself off. He's only half hard, but as his eyes fall on Gladio, his cock swells. "I bet you want to serve me," Noctis says. "Want to fuck me senseless, right? You know I love that." Gladio watches Noct's hand slide over his cock, fingers rubbing up over the head on each stroke, and nods. "Yeah, I want that too. After this shitty day, there's nothing I want more than to have every last thought driven from my mind. But you know I can't give you a reward like that after behaving the way you did."

Gladio frowns, not that Noctis can see it. "Getting in front of me like that, defending me -- it was sweet, really, but all you did was make me look every bit as weak as Ravus already thought I was. Like I need someone bigger and stronger to fight my battles for me, and like I'm not strong enough to control my own subs. What was it he said? A child, served by children? What do you think, Gladio, were you acting like a child?"

Gladio hangs his head as Noctis reaches for the dildo and starts coating it in lube, leaving his hard cock glistening between his thighs. Gladio's own cock has taken an interest in what he's watching and is standing at attention, but it's easy enough to ignore, for now. Noctis reclines against the pillows and spreads his legs, and Gladio's eyes wide as he realizes what he's going to do.

Sure enough, Noctis reaches down and presses the tip of the dildo against his hole, rubbing it around a little before sliding it in. "Nothing feels as good as your cock, but-- _ohhh--_ this comes pretty damn close." His head falls back against the pillows as he works the dildo further in, and Gladio's eyes are fixed on watching as each bulbous ridge slips past the rim of his asshole. It's not a small toy, but Noctis has taken Gladio's cock often enough that he opens easily for it.

"Keep your eyes on me," Noctis says, "and your hands off your dick. You're not going to come until I tell you to."

Gladio nods, trying to take a deep breath but struggling through the muzzle. His face is even hotter now, every breath reflected back on his own skin. Noctis moans as he fucks himself with the dildo, changing the angle until he hits the right spot and the sounds he's making start to sound even more like a porn soundtrack. There's nothing Gladio loves more than the desperate cries Noctis makes when he's getting fucked silly, the way he arches his back, the way his fingers grab at Gladio's arms like he just needs something to hang on to. But he doesn't like to hear those noises when he's not the cause of them, and right now, watching Noctis slowly work himself into a frenzy with a silicone impostor is leaving him frustrated in the worst kind of way. The muzzle is an uncomfortable reminder of why he can't have Noctis, and all he wants is to beg Noct's forgiveness, promise never to do it again, and replace that damn dildo with his dick.

"Feels good," Noctis gasps, moving the toy in shallow thrusts -- just enough for one of the ridges to massage his prostate. "You think I can come without touching myself?" He meets Gladio's eyes and huffs a laugh between moans. "Yeah, you're right, I'm too impatient for that." Noctis reaches for himself with his free hand, keeping his legs spread wide and his knees pulled up to his chest so Gladio has a perfect view. Gladio's cock is hard and leaking, and he's pretty sure he could come in about five seconds if Noctis let him touch it because god _damn_ Noctis is hot like this. It's almost hotter to watch him doing it to himself and see him working the feedback loop of his own pleasure, pushing himself toward exactly the kind of climax he wants.

" _Shit_ ," Noctis breathes, "I'm gonna come, watch-- watch me--" Gladio does, as Noctis comes hard all over himself, one hand still working the dildo and wringing out all the aftershocks until he finally falls limp on the bed. Gladio bites his lip behind the muzzle, his cock throbbing almost painfully until Noctis says, "Good job keeping your hands off. You can touch yourself now."

Five seconds was a good estimate, because that's about all it takes from the time Gladio's hand touches his dick until he's coming. It's his reward and his repentance all wrapped into one and all he can think as he reaches that peak is how much he loves his king.

After, Noctis undoes the straps with gentle hands, removing the muzzle and wiping the moisture from his face with a wet cloth. He cleans them both, even though that's normally part of Gladio's job, and finally unbuckles the collar and puts it back with the leash into the bedside drawer.

"I'm sorry," Gladio says when they're settled in bed together, and Noctis replies, "I know. I let him get to me too." His fingers trail over the scar on Gladio's face. "All this business with the treaty . . . it feels _wrong_ , Gladio. It feels like they know something they're not telling us."

"Maybe they do," he says, kissing Noct's fingertips, "but they didn't leave us much choice. I'm sure His Majesty knows what he's doing."

"You'd think he'd want me to be here for it instead of sending me away." Noctis frowns, and Gladio raises an eyebrow at him.

"Is it the wedding you're more upset about or the treaty?"

"The treaty," Noctis grumbles, "but I'm not that happy about the wedding either. I like Luna, she's a good friend. I've always known I'd have to marry someone I didn't pick, and she's the best choice I could have asked for, but I didn't think it would be . . . forced, like this."

"What did you think it would be like?"

He sighs. "I dunno. A courtship process or something I guess. Maybe picking from a list of eligible partners and having Ignis send an inquiry? Gods, I don't even know how my dad and my mom ended up married."

Gladio slides an arm around his waist and pulls him into his chest, nuzzling his face into Noct's soft hair. "My dad had an arranged marriage with my mom," he says. "I think your dad helped pick her. They had a list of criteria -- good breeding, either a switch or a sub so she wouldn't interfere with his loyalty to your dad, and a family that brought something to the table in exchange for getting closer to His Majesty."

"Brought something to the table?"

"Mom's family owns the lion's share of stock in three out of five weapons manufacturers in Lucis. The marriage gave the crown leverage to get better deals on supplies for the military."

"Huh," Noctis says against his chest. "I never knew that." He pulls back enough to look up at Gladio's face. "Is that what I'm supposed to do for you? Find you a wife to bear some Amicitia heirs and squeeze her family for money?"

Gladio laughs. "I don't think we need to worry about it any time soon. We got _your_ wedding to deal with first, and if worst comes to worst, I've got a sister who can carry on the family line."

Noctis groans. "Don't tell me I'm supposed to arrange a marriage for Iris too. Is she even-- what, she's like fifteen, do you even know if she's a dom or a sub yet? Gods, I can't think about her getting married. She's still a kid to me."

"I can hope that she'll get to marry for love," Gladio says, though he knows it's not the most likely thing. "Have a combination wedding and collaring like normal people do."

"Like Prompto's parents," Noctis mumbles. "Married, collared, kid, meaningful career. I'd say it sounds like a dream except for how Prompto's been basically raising himself for like five years."

"Pretty sure Prompto's living his dream with you."

Noctis is quiet, and Gladio can practically feel him thinking. "Then why won't he take my collar?" he asks finally. "I keep offering, and he keeps telling me to wait, but Gladio, I can't keep waiting anymore. I have to force his hand because of this wedding and I hate that I have to do it." Noctis's voice is tight, and Gladio rubs a hand soothingly over his back.

"Yeah, it sucks," he agrees, "but you never know. Maybe he just needs a push."

Noctis curls in further, pressing his face to Gladios' chest. "What if he says no?" he whispers.

"He won't," Gladio says. "He won't."

*

"Prince Noctis!"

"Your Highness!"

"Just one question, Your Highness!"

Gladio tries to use his body to keep back the reporters and photographers as Noctis makes his way into the Citadel. It's early in the morning, earlier than Noctis likes to be up, and he's not prepared for this kind of attention. The crowd of reporters seems larger every day, and though Gladio does his best to shield Noctis from them, he can't keep everyone out.

"What's your opinion on the treaty? Do you agree with your father?"

"Are you excited to be marrying Lady Lunafreya?"

"Will you be pushing for any changes in immigration law following the treaty?"

"Who's designing your wedding clothes?

"Is it true that Prompto Argentum is from Niflheim?"

Gladio's stomach drops as Noctis freezes, his shoulders tightening. Then his training kicks into gear and he puts a hand on Noctis's back, getting him moving again before he can turn around to see which of the mass of journalists asked the question. He keeps Noctis moving until they're well inside the Citadel, in the sitting room where he'll be meeting with the royal tailor in fifteen minutes.

"What the _fuck_ ," Noctis says, and Ignis already has his phone out and is scrolling through news feeds, looking for more information.

"It's in the _Insomnia Herald_ ," Ignis says. "'According to a source close to Questus and Inra Argentum who was present twenty years ago when they adopted Prompto, the boy was secreted out of Niflheim by Lucian spies.' It goes on to say they've been unable to verify the identity of the spies, there were no other children, and so on. They appear to be presenting it as a concern in the case that Prompto may be promoted to official consort."

"The fuck do they care?" Noctis shouts. "We're giving up all our territory to Niflheim, who gives a shit about who I want to collar?"

Gladio reaches out for Noctis and pulls him in tight. He struggles at first, then finally relaxes into Gladio's arms, face pressed tightly against his chest. "It's okay," Gladio says. "It's a rumor, and even if it's true, he's been in Insomnia since he was a little kid. His parents are good people -- good Lucians."

"Perhaps we should assign Prompto a protection detail, just in case," Ignis suggests, and Gladio nods.

"Yeah," Noctis says shakily. "Yeah, you're right. He's gonna-- he's gonna come over tonight. We'll figure it out."

The door opens and the royal tailor sweeps in, followed by his three apprentices carrying so many bolts of fabric that it's a miracle they can see where they're going. Gladio releases Noctis, who puts on his public relations mask and turns to begin selecting fabric for his wedding suit.

*

Before heading to his shift at the Citadel, Prompto dials his mom's cell phone for the hundredth time, just to listen to it ring again and hear her voice on the voicemail message. It rings once, twice, three times, four, and then there's a click. He's expecting to hear _it's Inra, leave a message_ but instead his mom's voice comes on the line, distorted and crackly, saying, _"Prompto?"_

"Mom! I finally got through to you, are you okay?"

 _"We're fine, honey. Hang on a second while I get somewhere a little quieter and find your dad."_ There's a lot of rustling and shuffling, and the sound of someone yelling in the background. Finally it quiets down, the static clearing up a little. _"Okay, I'm putting you on speakerphone."_

"Can you guys hear me okay?"

 _"Sure can,"_ his dad says. _"It's been kind of a shitstorm out here, that's for sure. How are you holding up?"_

There are tears prickling the corners of Prompto's eyes. "I'm okay," he says, though it's a lie. "Are you going to make it back to the city before they sign the treaty?"

He can hear his mother's sigh even through the distance of the speakerphone. _"I don't think so. They need us here, and they'll need us even more once the transition starts."_

"Oh," he says, though he half expected as much. "Okay." He sniffs and wipes at his eyes. "You gonna be alright?"

_"We've been out here for years, Prompto. We'll be fine. But what about you? You don't sound okay."_

Prompto bites his lip. "The newspapers found out that I'm-- you know. Where I was born. Also, Noct wants to collar me, but he doesn't-- I still haven't told him, and now the papers are all reporting it, and I don't know what to do," he confesses, the words jumbling up on his tongue.

 _"Oh, honey,"_ his mom says, and his dad asks, _"What do you want to do?"_

"I want . . . I want his collar so bad, but I don't want it if I'm still keeping secrets from him. But if I'm not collared I can't come with him to his wedding, and he didn't say it but it probably means I can't stay with him after."

_"Has he read the papers?"_

"He must have. It's been everywhere I looked this morning, even though they're all saying it's unsubstantiated. Ignis would have seen it and told him if he didn't see it himself."

_"And has he confronted you about it?"_

Prompto frowns. Noct hasn't texted him all morning, and he certainly hasn't called. "No, but I'm going over to his place tonight. Maybe he's waiting until then."

_"Listen, Prompto. If the rumors are out there, and he's heard them, there's no point in trying to keep it a secret anymore. Tell him, and let him decide. If he still wants to collar you, then you can both go into it with your eyes wide open. If not . . . well, he can't throw you in jail just for being born on the wrong side of the border. And if this is enough to make him not want you anymore, then he didn't deserve you in the first place. You'll be okay."_

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah," he says, "you're right. Thanks Mom, Dad. You guys stay safe, okay? I miss you."

_"We miss you too, honey. Talk to the prince, and let us know how it goes. He's a good man, and he makes you happy. That's all we could hope for."_

When he hangs up the phone, he feels a little better. At least he's got a plan, now, though he's not sure whether he'll have the guts to take off his wristband in front of Noct. There's only one way to find out.

*

It's a relief when Noctis receives word that the Niflheim delegation has left the city. It means his increased security will go back to normal levels, and Gladio doesn't need to stick so close at his side that he's practically suffocating. It also means that he's allowed to be alone in his apartment again, and he takes advantage of it, sending Ignis and Gladio both home after dinner. They could use the rest and time alone too, and he thinks when Prompto arrives he's going to want to have some privacy.

There's a knock on the door fairly late into the evening, long after he's devoured the desserts Ignis left for him. "Hey," Prompto says when he opens the door. "Can I come in?"

"'Course you can," Noctis says, stepping back. Prompto looks nervous, his face pale, and Noctis tries to push down his own worry that Prompto's going to refuse his collar again. "Did you get ahold of your parents?"

"Yeah," he says, coming into the apartment. "They're not coming back." Noctis frowns and opens his mouth, but Prompto continues, "It's okay, they want to stay out there. They're gonna help a lot of people."

"Still," Noctis says, "that sucks for you to not be able to see them. Maybe if you come with me to Altissia we can meet up with them along the way somewhere." He looks at Prompto hopefully, but Prompto's eyes are still downcast.

Noctis has had three years of experience with his own subs, two with Prompto, and he knows how to read their body language. He knows when Prompto needs tender care, and when he needs a firm hand. When his anxiety spikes, and Noctis's first gentle overtures don't get anywhere, it's time for something more direct. "Look at me," he orders with all his authority, and Prompto does. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

"I'm afraid you'll hate me," Prompto whispers.

In another time, in another place, Noctis's face might soften. He might embrace Prompto and reassure him. But here and now, that's not what Prompto needs. "Why do you think I would hate you?" he asks. "Be honest."

Prompto's eyes are glassy with unshed tears, and his lower lip is trembling. "Because I never told you the truth about me, about where I'm from. And now, you probably found out from a newspaper, because I couldn't-- because I can't just--"

Then it's true. Prompto _was_ born in Niflheim. It hurts a little to know that Prompto didn't trust him enough to tell him this, but he's known Prompto had secrets since they first got together and he's never pushed. His eyes are drawn down to where Prompto's picking at his wristband, and he still can't put two and two together. What does the one have to do with the other? "It doesn't matter," he says. "I don't care where you're from. You were just a kid when you came here, a refugee like any other refugee. All Lucians in my book, and I'm the prince, so that's the kind of thing I get to decide."

Prompto laughs, though it's half sob. His fingers clench on his wristband. "There's more," he says. "I-- I was--"

He can't seem to spit it out. He's staring at his own wrist, hand trembling, and Noctis knows, then, what he needs to do. He steels himself and gives Prompto the one command he promised he never would. "Take off your wristband."

The tears come, then, as Prompto falls to his knees. With the strength of Noctis's command behind it, he finally starts undoing the laces until he slides the cuff off over his hand, revealing a tattooed barcode. Noctis takes his hand and holds it gently, tracing the lines with his fingertips. "I had this when they found me," Prompto says through his tears. "The Lucians, I mean, they found me -- I don't know where -- and took me out of Niflheim. They brought me to Lucis Safe Harbor and my parents took me in. Not exactly the kind of thing you can tell people, growing up in Insomnia. I'm some kind of, of Niff experiment. I couldn't-- I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry."

Noctis steps closer and pulls Prompto's head in to lean on his hip. "It's alright," he says, petting Prompto's hair. "A tattoo and a foreign birthplace doesn't mean you're not still the guy who stays up too late playing King's Knight with me even when we both have to work in the morning. It doesn't mean you're not still the guy who makes me laugh when I'm down and treats me like I'm just a normal person. You've always been so good for me, Prompto." He draws his hand around Prompto's chin and tips his face up. "Come on, crown citizen. On your feet."

He rises slowly, wiping at his face, and Noctis pulls him in and holds him close. Prompto clings to him, only relaxing when Noctis ducks his head for a kiss. "Got any more secrets while we're at it?" he jokes, and Prompto laughs and shakes his head. "Good. So about that collar."

"You still want to collar me after this?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. There's nothing I want more. Will you let me?"

Prompto looks down at his bare wrist again, then up at Noctis. Noctis waits, his heart in his throat. He'd thought that the wristband was the only secret holding Prompto back, but he's suddenly uncertain. Prompto is free like Gladio and Ignis never were. He can choose not to be with Noctis just like he'd chosen to be with him in the first place. But then Prompto is smiling, and saying, "Yeah, I will," and everything is okay.

*

The ceremony is held privately, with only close family members, two witnesses from the council, and the royal registrar in attendance. Prompto's glad that Noct decided to hold the ceremony before having a press conference, so by the time the public finds out he's been collared there won't be anything that can be done about it. Public opinion has never been entirely in his favor, but now with the revelation of his origins it's been clearly divided between those who think a Niff shouldn't be so close to the royal family and those who think his relationship with Noct is evidence of the Crown's support of refugees and peace.

He's not thinking about that now, though, as he takes a moment to compose himself before entering the hall. The fabric of the formal uniform is still stiff, and the jacket chafes a little against the tender skin of his upper arm, where the outline of his collar is freshly tattooed. It'll take another visit to finish the more intricate details of the design and color it, but that will have to wait until after the wedding. For now, he lets the ache ground him and remind him that this ceremony is going to bind him to Noct for the rest of their lives.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door.

Noct is waiting by the crystal looking magnificent in his formalwear, the cape of his office held around his chest by a gold chain. His eyes meet Prompto's, and he smiles, broad and happy. Prompto finds himself grinning back as he walks down the small aisle, past Gladio and Ignis smiling their encouragement, Regis watching serenely, Clarus stoic as Iris clings to his arm, her big eyes shining. There's a black silk pillow on the floor at Noct's feet, and Prompto falls to his knees on it, then shrugs out of his jacket.

Noct reaches out, his fingers hovering just over the edge of the top of two bands of interlinked stars encircling Prompto's bicep, then moving down to barely brush the skull between them. "Prompto Argentum," Noct says, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tries not to smile too hard, "do you devote yourself to my service?"

Looking up at Noct's face, Prompto's heart swells with happiness and love. He's never wanted anything more than he wants to spend the rest of his life at Noct's side. "I swear on the crystal and on my life to stand with you and to serve you," he recites, "providing friendship and laughter even in times of hardship, as long as I live."

Noct pulls a piece of black cloth from his pocket and ties it around Prompto's arm, over the tattoo. "Then let this collar be proof to all that you are mine," he says, taking Prompto's hand to pull him to his feet as the audience starts applauding. Noct slides a hand around Prompto's cheek and pulls him in for a kiss, soft and loving and everything he ever wanted.

And then Gladio is clapping him on the shoulder, and Ignis is smiling at him. Regis hugs Noct, then turns to him with open arms. He probably cries on the king's jacket a little bit, but Noct rubs his back and slides an arm around his waist, and he knows it's okay. He's been part of this family for years but now he's here for keeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHECK OUT THIS GREAT ART OF THE COLLARING CEREMONY I COMMISSIONED FROM BEV-NAP](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/177960699210/ffxv-commission-done-for-marmolita-this-is-a)
> 
> (pssst click "next chapter" to get to the epilogue)


	11. Epilogue

It's late by the time the small reception ends, and when Noctis looks around after saying goodbye to his dad he realizes that Prompto's disappeared. He's about to pull out his phone when Gladio comes up behind him and says, "He went back to your place with Ignis."

"They left without me?"

"Prompto's got something planned, said he needed Iggy's help. Come on, I'll drive you. They should be done by the time we get there."

Noctis frowns, but follows along. The apartment is dim when they arrive, lit only by the light in the hall and the glow coming from Noct's closed bedroom door. He starts toward it, but Gladio puts a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "Better wait until they're done," he says. "You don't want to ruin Prompto's surprise, do you?"

He sighs and sits heavily on the couch. All he really wants is to have Prompto in his arms, but he can't deny that he's curious what Prompto is up to. It's not long before there are low voices in the bedroom, and then the door opens and closes. Ignis comes out smiling and says, "He's all ready for you. Gladio and I will give you some privacy and see you in the morning, shall we?"

Noctis stands up, anticipation suddenly spiking in his veins. He sees Ignis and Gladio to the door, then approaches his bedroom, hesitating just a moment before pushing the door open.

The overhead lights are off and the room is lit with strings of fairy lights, twinkling around the bed, the dresser, and the window. The white cotton sheets on his bed have been changed out for black silk, and Prompto is kneeling in the middle of it, stark naked except for the deep red ribbon wrapped around him. Noctis stops short, steadying himself against the wave of arousal that rushes so much blood from his brain so fast that he gets a little dizzy. The ribbon crisscrosses over Prompto's chest, twists around his hips, and laces his arms together behind his back in a series of interweaving loops finished with a bow at his wrists. The finishing touch is another bow, big and floppy, on Prompto's cock, which is standing hard and ready for him.

"Hi," Prompto says, blushing as he looks eagerly up at Noctis.

"Hi." Noctis remembers to breathe and steps closer, reaching out to trail his fingers over the satin ribbon, feeling its soft texture and admiring the contrast with Prompto's pale skin. "Is this all for me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to give you something since you gave me a collar, but what do you get for the guy who has everything?"

Noctis leans in and kisses him, slowly and tenderly, then strokes his fingers over Prompto's bound arms. He smiles as his fingers brush the black cloth he'd tied over Prompto's tattoo earlier that day, enjoying the way it makes Prompto tremble. "Can I unwrap my present now?"

" _Please_." Prompto sways forward to kiss him again, and Noctis catches his face in his hands, holding him steady while he drinks in the sweet taste of Prompto's mouth. He climbs onto the bed and starts kissing his way down Prompto's neck, then his chest, pausing to lavish attention on his exposed nipples. When he gets down low enough, he breathes hot air across the wet tip of Prompto's cock, making him shiver.

"Think I found the bow to untie first," Noctis teases. He tugs at the loose end of the ribbon as he takes Prompto's cock into his mouth, pulling the loop of the bow through the knot. Prompto moans, and when Noctis looks up at him Prompto's looking back down with parted lips, his arms straining against the bonds and his back arched prettily. He keeps working on the ribbon as he sucks, sliding his mouth up and down Prompto's cock until he's gotten the it completely untied. The ribbon slithers down onto the sheets, and Noctis moves his hands around Prompto's hips to his ass, surprised and pleased to find that Prompto's already lubed up and ready to go.

He pulls off of Prompto's cock, leaving him gasping, and gets off the bed to strip out of his clothes. Prompto watches him intently, licking his lips as more skin is exposed, no matter that he's seen him naked a thousand times before. It never gets old between them. When he's done, he climbs back on the bed and rests against the pillows, relishing the smooth feel of the silk against his back. "Think I want you to ride me while I finish unwrapping you," he says, and Prompto shuffles over on his knees as best he's able, then lets Noctis pulls him into position.

It's the first time he's taken Prompto without a condom thanks to archaic laws about collaring, and he's nearly overwhelmed by the tight heat of Prompto's body. Prompto must be similarly affected, because he sucks in a sharp breath and lets it out in a whimper as he lowers himself down. It's slow by necessity -- with his hands bound behind his back, Prompto doesn't have the ability to stabilize himself. Instead he has to raise and lower his hips with all his weight on his trembling thighs. Noctis lets him work at it and starts tugging at the bow on his wrists, gradually unwinding the ribbon. He keeps his eyes on Prompto's while he pulls the ribbons free, finding his gaze intense in the twilight of the room. Reflections of the fairy lights make his eyes sparkle, reminding him of the way Prompto looked when he knelt to receive his collar.

The ribbon glides to the bed in loose waves as he unwinds it, until he's tugging the last scraps free from around Prompto's chest. He tugs a little too hard, and Prompto's eyes widen as he loses his balance, and then they're crashing together, laughing into each other's mouths, and it's so perfectly _them_ that Noctis can't help grinning.

He rolls them both over, then stops to admire the sight before him as their laughter trails off. Prompto's hair fans out, pale gold against the black sheets and the mess of red ribbons. His face is flushed and happy, and the black cloth tied to his arm is the only thing he's wearing -- no more ribbon, no more wrist band. "Everything okay?" Prompto asks, and Noctis leans down and kisses him.

"I love you," he says, "so much, and I'm so glad you finally took my collar so we can stay together."

"Me too," Prompto replies, smiling broadly. "Good luck getting rid of me now."

Noctis laughs. "As if I'd ever try." He starts moving again, rocking into Prompto in slow, languorous rolls of his hips, and Prompto leans his head back and crosses his ankles behind Noct's waist.

The intensity gradually builds back up, their eyes locked on each other and one of Noct's hands closing on the cloth around Prompto's arm. There are no more words, just the slow wave of passion cresting between the two of them until it comes crashing down, pulling them both over the edge and into each other's arms.

Later, when they've cleaned up and are curled in bed together, half the fairy lights still on and the silk sheets pulled up to their chests, Prompto tucks his chin over Noct's shoulder. "Press conference is tomorrow morning?" he asks, and Noctis nods, pulling Prompto's arm further around his waist.

"You don't have to come. You can if you want to, but they'll probably ask you a lot of questions."

"Think I'll pass, maybe see if I can get ahold of my parents again and let them know the good news. Are we packing up your apartment after?"

"Mm," Noctis sighs drowsily. "We'll move into our own wing of the Citadel when we get back from the wedding. Consort's quarters are just down the hall from mine. You'll be right next to Iggy and Gladio."

"Never thought I'd be living in the palace," Prompto sighs, his breath stirring Noctis's hair. "I spent so long being your commoner friend, the only one who wasn't part of . . . of all this. Thought you didn't want me to have anything to do with your royal duties, and now I've got my own title." He presses a kiss to the back of Noctis's shoulder, and Noctis smiles.

"I used to feel like I was two separate people," he murmurs. "Like Prince Noctis was someone different from just Noct. I always liked being just Noct with you. Having you here though, it's like . . . I can be both at the same time. I can be in the middle of some tense meeting, and then I see you there standing guard at the door, and I know you're just waiting for it to be over so we can go play video games, and that's what keeps me going." He slides his hand backward along Prompto's arm until his fingers hit the bottom edge of Prompto's collar. "Now that you're wearing my collar, I know I'll get to have that forever."

"We'll be playing Assassin's Creed together when we're old and gray. They'll be on like, the fiftieth game. We'll have to take turns because our arthritis will be too bad to work the controller for more than ten minutes at a time."

Noctis laughs. "Better get some rest to keep our joints young and healthy then." Yawning, he adds, "Take advantage of the silk sheets now, because I'm pretty sure Gladio wants to go camping once we're outside the Wall."

"Heh. All four of us packed into a little tent? I can't believe Ignis would tolerate that, but I'll make sure to take lots of pictures to prove it happened."

As he drifts off, Noctis smiles, imagining them all laughing around a campfire together. The world may be a mess, but he's glad that he has the three of them by his side.

*

 _"In a press conference this morning, His Royal Highness Prince Noctis announced that he conferred the title of Consort on his long-time lover, Prompto Argentum, in a private ceremony yesterday,"_ the radio announcer's voice says. It's followed by a clip of Noctis saying, _"Let me put to rest all of the rumors. Prompto was born in Niflheim, and came to Insomnia as a refugee when he was an infant. He's been an upstanding crown citizen ever since, and has been a member of my Crownsguard for the past two years. I'm proud to call him my Consort. He will be joining me and my retainers as we travel to Altissia for my wedding."_

Ignis puts another shirt into the suitcase he's slowly filling, then reaches into the drawer to see if any are left and instead finds a bag full of marbles. "Prompto," he calls, "I've got something else for your miscellaneous box." Prompto pops into the bedroom with a large cardboard box in his arms. He sets it down and takes the marbles from Ignis, dropping them into the box.

_"Prince Noctis went on to voice his support for King Regis and his desire for peace with Niflheim. He expressed concern for the people of Lucis outside of Insomnia, and provided assurances that following his wedding he and the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, will do everything in their power to ensure that the transition of power happens peacefully and the people of Lucis are provided for."_

"Noct did a good job at the press conference, huh?" Prompto says as he starts rifling through the nightstand. He pulls out a pile of tangled electronics charging cables and starts separating them out, unwinding a blindfold that's somehow gotten in the middle of them.

"Yes, he was quite well composed. I believe we have you to thank for that -- he would have been a mess if he was still worrying about the possibility of having to leave you behind. Still, he's been under a lot of pressure today. There were reports this morning of unrest in Leide, and MT transport ships sighted over Cleigne." Ignis checks his watch. "I expect he and Gladio will be arriving with dinner soon; the final meeting about security for the wedding should have ended half an hour ago."

They pack together in silence for a while, then Prompto says, "Hey, thanks for last night, in case I forgot to say it earlier. I didn't know you knew how to tie knots like that."

"Where do you suppose Noct learned it from? I may be his sub, but I'm still his advisor." Ignis smiles. "You're very welcome, in any case. I'm glad to be of service."

"You think we should do something for Noct tonight? Like if he's really worn out from everything today, I mean, after we finish packing he'll be even more tired."

Ignis looks at the mismatched socks in his hands, then at the pile of mismatched socks he's been accumulating. None of them are the correct mates, so the pile gets a little bigger. "I think he would appreciate that. Did you have something specific in mind?" He glances up to find Prompto holding the padded cuffs, his face slightly flushed.

"I dunno. Guess it depends how tired he is. Remember last year on his birthday? He liked that."

Ignis does remember, very well. "Yes, though I think we've already packed all of the equipment we would need if we were to try that again."

"Aw, yeah, you're right," Prompto sighs. He's quiet for a moment, then perks up again. "You didn't pack up the bathroom yet, right? I know he loves soaking in the tub. You could give him a bath, and Gladio can carry him to bed."

"And you?"

"Hey, I'm an excellent cuddler."

Ignis laughs. "You are, indeed. Honestly how you and Noct manage to sleep so tangled up I'll never understand. Alright then, we'll see how he's feeling and if there's nothing else he'd rather do."

Prompto pumps his fist, always happy when it's his idea that wins out for the evening.

"Ignis, Prompto, dinner's here!" Noctis's voice calls from the hallway, and the two of them hurriedly finish packing their items, exchanging a smile before they go to serve their prince.

*

Noctis wakes slowly, despite the jostling of three other people moving around the bedroom. "No~oct," Prompto sings in his ear, "time to get up, sleeping beauty. Don't want to be late for your formal send-off."

Noctis groans and rolls over, pressing his face into the pillows. "Five more minutes?"

"We've given you five more minutes three times already," Gladio grunts irritably. "Come on, princess, get your cute ass out of bed."

"Who put you in charge?" he says testily.

The suddenly thick smell of coffee and bacon rouses him, and Noctis opens his eyes to find Ignis waving a plate and mug under his nose. "At least one of you knows how to take care of me," he says as he sits up and accepts the mug.

"Yes, well, we each have our strengths," Ignis says, adjusting his glasses and setting the plate on the nightstand. "Mine happens to be years of built-up knowledge of every possible way to get you out of bed in the morning. You have thirty minutes to eat and shower before we need to be on our way to the Citadel."

Noctis shoves a piece of bacon in his mouth in lieu of an answer, and lets Ignis guide him out of bed so he can start stripping off the sheets to pack. Prompto's gone into the bathroom, and Noctis can see him standing in front of the mirror messing with his hair. Gladio is carrying all the boxes to the living room for the movers, and Noctis takes a moment to admire the flexing of his back as he lifts a particularly heavy one. "Did you pack Gladio's leather collar in the stuff we're taking to Altissia?" he asks.

"Of course," Ignis replies smoothly. "We'll have all the essentials."

Prompto's still fixing his hair when Noctis makes it to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Are you excited?" he asks, adding some more gel.

"To have Niflheim take over the outlying parts of Lucis? Not particularly."

Prompto bumps his shoulder into Noctis's. "To get out of Insomnia and to see Lady Lunafreya, I mean. How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Too long," he replies, muffled around his toothbrush. He spits into the sink and rinses. "I don't think excited is the right word. Luna is great, and it'll be great to see what's outside the Wall, but . . . " The distraction of Prompto's collaring has taken his mind off of the treaty on and off for the past couple of weeks, but now that it's done, Noctis finds his thoughts dwelling on the fact that he'll be outside the city when his dad opens the doors to the Niffs, and the fact that half the citizens of Lucis are about to become citizens of Niflheim.

"Yeah," Prompto says, circling his arms around Noctis from behind and resting his chin on his bare shoulder. "I know. But hey, if you've gotta do it, at least we can do it together, right?"

Noctis's eyes settle on Prompto's arm in the mirror, where the strip of black cloth covers up the half-finished lines of his collar. He smiles. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

*

It's late morning by the time they set out, the sun slanting in through the windows of the Regalia as Ignis drives across the bridge leading out of Insomnia. Prompto looks eagerly out the window, watching the oncoming glow of the Wall. They're waved through the small opening in it, and he twists in his seat to watch it recede.

"How about we put the top down, Specs?" Noct suggests, and Ignis reaches forward and pushes a button. The roof of the Regalia folds back into the trunk, and the late summer wind rushes through Prompto's hair. He pulls out his camera and takes a shot of Insomnia from the outside, then refocuses on Noct in the back seat and gets one of him with his hair blowing straight into his eyes. He still manages to look good, even with his mouth open like a fish and his eyes squinting into the sun, and Prompto feels a swell of affection and pride that of all the people in the world, Noct chose _him_.

"Gonna save this one for posterity," Prompto jokes. "His Royal Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum setting out on an epic journey to his wedding, mouth hanging open like a fish waiting for mosquitoes to fly straight into it. Possibly half asleep."

Gladio snorts. "If you eat a few bugs, maybe the extra protein will help you grow enough muscle that you won't disappoint Lady Lunafreya."

"Hey, I got muscle!" Noct protests, but he's smiling.

"Yes, we're all quite intimately familiar with your 'muscle,'" Ignis says dryly, and Prompto can't help laughing. As Insomnia fades behind them and the broad landscape of Leide opens up in front of them, Prompto knows he's right where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Thank you so much to my beta [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com), who I couldn't write without, and to my cheerleaders and content consultants [freosan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan) and [dustofwarfare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare), and to [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com) for being my dedicated audience and brainstorming buddy.
> 
> Thanks also to all of you who have stuck with me through this. I appreciate every comment and kudos and every one of you who's recommended this fic to your friends! Come find me on tumblr [@marmolita](http://marmolita.tumblr.com).
> 
> PS if you want references for the kind of ribbon bondage Prompto's in in this chapter here they are, though these are with female models (NSFW obvs). [arms](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/96/d8/e196d84218741a9df3320a1cca1f121d.jpg), [body](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d5/a5/c7/d5a5c780d07a486bfe99fddbc26acb15--rope-art-happy-valentines-day.jpg)


End file.
